Kakashi's lessons in seduction
by Hope4love92
Summary: After countless failed attempts of trying to tell Naruto that he loves him, Sasuke finally decides to takes seduction lesson from Kakashi. Occness, Yaoi, SxN GxL KxI
1. A boy's love for an idiot revised

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto.

-----

(Sasuke P.O.V)

"Ah! Sasuke you got us both wet!" Naruto yelled.

I looked at the soaking wet boy underneath me and inwardly groan as I saw water droplets roll down his tan chest. I tried diverting my eyes away from the arousing sight by looking at the boy's face, but was met with a much more tempting scene.

Naruto's hair was plastered all over his face and his blonde locks were giving off a radiant glow. He looked like a sexy, water-logged angel.

Oh God, why did Naruto have to be so damn good-looking, and why did Kakashi have to give us this stupid exercise that put me in this situation the first place?

Flashback

I was the first one waiting for Kakashi at the bridge; it was only after a couple of minutes of waiting that the object of my desire had appeared.

"Hey, Sasuke!" The blonde, blue eyed boy yelled to me.

I looked at Naruto with disinterest, hiding the fact that I wanted to kiss the living daylights out of him. I don't know exactly when I fell in love with the kitsune carrying idiot. It could have been when we fought on the bridge with Haku, and Naruto had shown such a determination in defeating the water ninja after thinking that I had died. Who knows?

The only thing that mattered to me was that I was in love with a boy who was completely oblivious to my feelings.

No matter what I said or did to show the blonde headed fool that I love him, he always misinterpreted its meaning.

Giving the boy chocolate heart candies that had the words 'I love you' written out on them only caused Naruto to think that I had a sweet tooth and was willing to share it. Handing the boy roses was a lost effort since the dobe didn't know what the flowers meant. One time I actually told Naruto that I love him and he smiled at me and said I love you too, which had my heart beating two times faster than usual, but it soon stopped when I heard the blue-eyed boy add "Just like a brother" to his words.

God how I hated how my heart would ache when I was around Naruto. I hated having to sneak glances at the hyperactive boy whenever he wasn't looking. I hated dreaming about the boy at night and wake up in the morning to find out that I had soiled my bed, but what I hated the most is the fact that I'm in love with a complete fool.

Suddenly a puff of white smoke appeared in front of my face.

"Sorry I'm late; I got a bit distracted on the way here." A tardy Kakashi said after the smoke cleared.

"Hn." I grunted out, not believing my sensei's words.

"Yeah right, Kakashi. I bet you were just reading one of your perverted 'Icha Icha Paradise' books." yelled Naruto.

"Well that's partially true." Kakashi said, while looking at the direction he had came from. "Anyway the point is that I came and, lucky for you two, I thought of a great exercise that the both of you could do."

"Wait! Where is Sakura?" I asked. It's not like I cared about the pink-haired girl. I just found it odd that she hadn't been waiting for Kakashi with me and Naruto.

"I'm afraid she caught the flu yesterday, so she probably won't be joining us for a while." Kakashi replied. "Now follow me."

Five minutes later---

Kakashi had led us to the back of Konoha's Ninja Academy and since it was a Saturday, the school was empty.

"Today I'll be testing your reflexes." Said Kakashi. He then used ninjutsu to make a numerous amount of water balloons appear in his hand.

"The first one to get hit will be doing extra training sessions with me this whole entire week. Ready, se-"

"Wait hold on a second!" A frantic Naruto yelled. He then unzipped his orange jacket and slid it off him, along with the white beater he was wearing under it.

I couldn't believe it. Just inches away from me stood a half naked Naruto with his tan chest shining in the sun. You couldn't blame me for drooling.

"Okay I'm ready." Naruto said, after placing his clothes on the ground.

I was so busy staring at Naruto that I almost got hit with the first water balloon that Kakashi threw, but thanks to my fast reflexes I moved out of the way just a second before the flying object could hit me.

Kakashi kept throwing countless balloons at both me and Naruto. He was going so fast that I knew he had to be using extra chakra in his arms to throw at such a speed.

I was doing a pretty good job at dodging the water balloons. I had already dodged about forty and hadn't even broken a sweat yet. Suddenly I felt a unknown force push me from behind causing me to lose my balance and almost made me get hit by an oncoming balloon.

I quickly regained my posture and easily moved out of the way of the soaring object.

After hearing the water balloon hit the academy wall, I turned around angrily to see what almost caused me a week of extra training.

"N-Naruto! What the hell!" I yelled when I saw the blonde boy smiling and laughing at me. He wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he had just pushed me.

"This is a test on reflexes, not teamwork." Naruto said with a toothy grin.

Oh, so that was the boy's game. It was a pretty clever plan, even for Naruto, and though I loved the boy with all my heart, there was know way I was about to let the blue-eyed prankster get the best of me.

And so that's how it began. Me, Sasuke the Uchiha versus Naruto the Idiot, both of us trying to get the other to lose. There was grabbing, pushing, pulling, tripping, and even a few punches and kicks made their way into are play.

After a while of neither one of us succeeding to get the other opponent wet, I came up with a ideal. If I pinned Naruto to the ground just a second before a balloon came to hit us, I could easily move out the way, avoiding the collision while Naruto reflexes wouldn't be fast enough to do the same. It was a perfect plan.

I slowly turn my head towards my prey while showing a devious smirk on my face. I could tell Naruto felt uncomfortable with my mischievous smile because he took a step away from me. That's when I attacked.

I lunged at Naruto with full force. The boy was obviously surprised and unprepared for such a direct assault, for the demon vessal easily fell down to the ground, giving me a chance to pin his arms to the surface with my hands, and his legs with my body weight.

Naruto struggled to get out of my hold, his cheeks turning pink in his attempt. He looked so adorable.

"Sasuke get off me." Naruto strained. He could hardly breathe since my thighs were pressed up against his chest.

I gave him a smug grin. Letting him know that there was no way I was getting off him until I was good and ready.

"Sasuke, please." Naruto said while staring at me with pleading blue eyes.

I almost stopped breathing when I heard the blonde's soft and weak voice. He almost sounded like he was begging. I tried not to moan as I remembered imagining his voice sounding that way as I got myself off at night. In my fantasies Naruto would be tied up to my bed post, completely naked, cock hard as a rock, begging me for his release. "Please." I would imagine the tan boy saying to me.

"Please." The real Naruto pleaded again.

With lustful eyes I looked down at the struggling boy underneath me, wondering if he could read my mind.

Naruto's eyes widen when he saw the desire in mine, at least that what I thought, but I only came to figure out that I was wrong and way to late to realize it.

I felt a strong pressure on my head, for a brief second, and then the pressure exploded into a gush of water that soaked both me and Naruto.

End of flashback

"Uh, get off me Sasuke." Naruto said, while pushing me off of him.

I hid my hurt feelings from Naruto's shove by giving him a cold glare as I got off of the ground.

Kakashi jumped out of the tree he had been sitting in and landed right beside me.

"Wow Sasuke. I'm surprised. Leaving yourself open for an attack, being unaware of your surroundings, this all must be so new to you." Kakashi said in a mocking tone.

I tried not to glare at the silver headed Jounin as he made fun of me. Even though I thought the man was a perverted fool, I knew it wasn't wise to mess with him.

"So does that mean we both have to do extra training?" A shivering Naruto asked.

"No, Naruto. Only Sasuke will be taking the extra sessions, since he was the one who did the poorest in today's exercise." Kakashi said while stressing the word 'poorest'.

My eyes widen in rage. I knew that do to my stunt that I would be getting double the practices, but I at least thought that Naruto would be taking them with me, that way my training would have been a little bit enjoyable.

"Well I have to leave now. I have something important that I must attend to." said Kakashi, "Don't forget to come back here at this exact location tomorrow Sasuke."

"Hn." I grunted at Kakashi as white smoke surrounded his body, signaling him leaving.

"Um…Sasuke." I heard a voice call out from behind me.

Turning around I saw Naruto who now had his orange jacket back on. I felt a little upset that I wasn't able to see the blonde boy's chest one last time.

"What is it?" I asked while walking towards Naruto.

"Well, I was wondering after your training tomorrow with Kakashi, could you maybe come over to my house."

I felt as if my heart had skipped a beat as I realized that Naruto had just invited me over to his house.

"What for?" I asked, while resisting the urge to jump in joy at such an opportunity.

"I-it's kind of embarrassing." Stuttered Naruto.

When Naruto's cheeks started to turn a light pink, I began to wonder what the boy could be so embarrassed about. Maybe it was something personal and private that only I could help him with it, and just like that perverted thoughts started to cloud my head as I imagine all the personal and private things I could do with Naruto.

"You see I was kind of hoping that you would help me pick out a 'Get Well' present for Sakura." Naruto said, while twiddling his fingers.

The perverted thoughts that had been clouding my head a few minutes ago were immediately replaced with pictures of Sakura being tortured. I bit down hard on my tongue, almost to the point of bleeding, to keep myself from yelling in frustration as Naruto rambled on about the pink-haired girl.

"I feel so bad for Sakura. She probably feels so miserable having the flu." Naruto said sadly. "I thought that maybe giving her a gift would cheer her up a little, and since Sakura stays around you the most, I thought that maybe you'll be able to show me what she likes. So will you do it?" Naruto ended with a smile.

I so badly wanted to say no, but due to the way those ocean eyes were looking at me, so full of hope, I just couldn't.

"Whatever." I gritted out.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Naruto said while hugging me. I closed my eyes enjoying the brief contact.

Naruto soon let go of me and began to walk out of the school yard.

"Don't forget tomorrow at my house." Naruto said waving to me as he left.

When the boy was out of hearing and distant, I sighed miserably. Today had to be the worst day of my life. First, I get drenched by water. Then, I have to do extra training sessions with Kakashi, and now I have to go present hunting for Naruto's annoying love interest.

After a while of sulking, I soon left the schoolyard. While taking a shortcut to my house, my mind again started to wonder back on Naruto.

He was so cute, so brave, and so good towards his friends, of course he could be a loud mouth at times and also a idiot, but that didn't make me love him any less.

How badly I wished he knew that I loved him, or maybe he shouldn't know. I mean there was no telling if he was gay or bi anyway and he did seem to have some type of feelings for Sakura.

I groan in anger causing people on the streets to look at me weirdly. I just couldn't give up so easily at least not without knowing if there was a chance.

I turned into the alley way of the local ramen shop, knowing my house would be on the other end.

"You know Iruka, you left so early this morning that we never got a chance to finish our conversation." I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked down the alley to see Kakashi and Iruka talking. Kakashi's hands were planted firmly on the wall beside Iruka's head blocking any path for my ex-teacher to take.

Curious to find out what was going on, I decided to hide behind a garbage bin and listen to the two adult's conversation.

"Kakashi, please let me go." Iruka asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"There you go again Iruka, trying to leave in such a rush." Kakashi said, while nearing his body more closely to the younger man's. "Why don't you take your time and relax."

Kakashi then put his left knee in between Iruka's legs. Iruka gasped at the sudden contact.

My eyes widen in shock. Was Kakashi…no I had to be imagining things, but as soon as I saw Kakashi rubbing his knee against my ex-teacher's crotch, I knew I wasn't daydreaming.

"Ka…Kashi." Iruka moaned.

"What is it my little dolphin." Kakashi asked teasingly. I could tell that the perverted man had a lewd grin on his face even though I couldn't see it behind his mask.

"Do you want me to stop?" Kakashi then rubbed his knee faster on Iruka's groin, making the younger man moan louder.

I felt my face turning red and knew that I should turn around, and pretend like I never saw the lustful scene going on in front of me, but I didn't.

"K-Kakashi stop!" Iruka suddenly shouted and in a second the silver- headed Jounin was off the dark skinned Chunin.

Iruka glared angrily at Kakashi, though the dark blush on his face made it look less intimidating. Kakashi seemed to be amused as Iruka leered at him. Their was a short silence between the two before finally Kakashi spoke.

"So, shall we go back into the shop?" Kakashi said while shoving a hand out towards Iruka. Iruka smacked the hand away. He then proceeded to go through the back door of Ichiraku. Kakashi chuckled before following the angry Chunin.

Still behind the garbage bin I stood in shock. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Kakashi and Iruka getting it on in a alley. Man how I wish I could do the same with Naruto. Wait a minute, who said I couldn't? Maybe my past attempts to show Naruto that I love him wasn't noticeable enough. Maybe I had to be more direct. Maybe I had to seduce the boy, but I may need Kakashi's help in doing so.


	2. Soaking and stroking

(Kakashi P.O.V)

I sighed while closing my Icha Icha Paradise book as it surprisingly held no interest to me today. Leaning against a tree I looked down the dirt path in front of me, hoping a certain sexy, dark haired, scarred face Chunin would be walking on it.

It was amazing how perfect Iruka was for me and yet we were so different from one another. While he would always want to take the safest route with any situation, I would always want to take the harshest and most difficult one, and that was why I needed him. I needed him to show me that life didn't always have to be hard, not if you had somebody to love. I desperately wanted someone to care about because even though I never showed it. I was a very lonely man.

I looked at the sky and remembered the first day I had met Iruka. We were in the Hokage's office. All the squad leaders were nominating members in their group for the Chunin exam. When I nominated all three members in mine, a dark-skinned beauty suddenly popped out of the crowd of squad leaders and began to yell at me severely, telling me what I was doing was irresponsible.

I did not pay attention to the man's rambling, for I was to busy admiring his heavenly body. His smooth skin was the color of cinnamon, I wondered if it tasted like it too. His dark brown hair was tied in a ponytail, which probably looked drop dead sexy if he let it hanged down around his head. And that 'X' shaped scar that was across his face made him look so cute and devilish. It made me want to fuck him right then and there.

"What is your name?" I asked the marvelous creature in front of me. The alluring figure quickly stopped its ranting and looked at me in confusion.

"Iruka," the handsome man replied. A smile formed under my mask for I had found out the love of my life's name.

I suddenly heard footsteps running on a dirt road. I quickly looked at the path in front of me and moaned in displeasure as I saw that it was only two kids playing in the streets.

I knew I shouldn't expect for Iruka to take this route ever again, not after what I did to him yesterday morning when he was on it. I mean how was I suppose to know that the cute little Chunin would get so flustered after see pictures in my favorite book to read, and how could I know that Iruka would run away from me like a scared mouse when I suggested we do some of the things on the pages. I even tried to apologize to the ninja when I saw him at Ichiraku but he still was upset with me afterwards. Though maybe taking him into the back alley and molesting the poor creature with my knee wasn't such a good ideal.

I rubbed my back against the tree I was leaning on to get rid of an uncomfortable itch that had suddenly made its self known. When it seemed like the itch didn't want to go away I rubbed harder, but still it was there. I tried using my hands to get rid of the annoyance, but that only seemed to make the irritation grow. Finally fed up, I decided to go to Konoha's local spa.

---The Spa---

After paying the lady at the front desk, I went into the locker and changed out of my uniform, leaving only my mask on. Wrapping a towel around my waist I went to the main room of the building, where the hot spring was located.

When I walked into the room I saw that there weren't more than four people in the huge rectangle shaped spring. There were two old man talking to each other in one of the corners of the pool. A young boy, who seemed to be in the Ninja Academy, was washing himself in the middle of the water, and Iruka was leaning on the edge of the spring with his eyes closed. Wait, Iruka!

My eyes concentrated on the spot the young Chunin was resting at. His hair was undone from his ponytail and just like I had thought...he looked drop dead sexy with it hanging down his face. He was leaning so far on the spring that a part of his butt poked out of the water. I groaned. His butt looked so cute and small, but at the same time, soft and welcoming.

God if I could just get my cock between those cheeks, I bet it would feel so warm and tight. No, I can't think about things like that. I'm only wearing a towel, if I get hard now everyone will know. Okay, Okay. Think nasty thoughts. Think about the time Gaara transformed, when Hinata got beaten up badly by Neji, the time I caught Gai masturbating in academy's library. That did it.

I opened my eyes to see that my little dolphin was still resting against the spring. Carefully I walked over to where he was. When I stood right in front of him I took off the towel that was around my waist.

"Good morning, Iru-chan." I said with a seductive smirk on my face.

Iruka slowly opened his eyes and gasped in awe at what he saw before him. The smirk on my face grew wider as I noticed Iruka's eyes were fully directed at my manhood, just where I wanted them to be. Now I don't like to brag, but I definitely didn't have anything to be ashamed of between the legs.

I chuckled when I saw the younger man's mouth was still hanging open.

"You know, Iru-chan. You shouldn't open your mouth so wide unless you plan to put something in it." I implied suggestively.

This immediately caused Iruka to cover his hands over his mouth. Slowly he backed away from me in the water. Naturally, I took this as a invitation to join him, so I smoothly slid into the warm water.

"This feels so good." I said while staring at the man next to me. "I think you stayed in the spring far to long, Iruka, because your face is completely red."

"Oh, yeah I should probably get out of the water now before I faint." Iruka said quickly. He tried to brush past me, but I grabbed one of his arms and turned his body around so the he was facing me again.

"Before you go do you think that you could wash my back real quick? It's been real itchy lately." I said with my best pleading voice.

"O-okay." Iruka said while taking the bath gel that was standing on the side of the spring for customer use.

"I don't have a scrub or washcloth, so I'm going to have to use my hands." Iruka said while squeezing the gel in his hands.

"That's fine with me." I said calmly. Any skin contact with Iruka was more than fine with me.

As soon as I felt a pair of soft and tender hands rubbing across my back, I immediately felt relaxed.

Iruka hands felt so good sliding across my skin. They would stop in one part of my back and slowly scrubbed and massaged at the spot until all the dirt and kinks were gone from that area. They then would moved to another part on my back and do the same.

I began to lean my head backwards till it was resting on Iruka's right shoulder. Iruka stopped his ministration on my back and looked down at me with an annoyed face. I countered the look by giving him my cutest puppy dog eyes.

"Iru-chan can you do my chest too?" I asked with a sweet voice.

"First, stop calling me that and second no, I won't wash your chest."

"Please?" I asked using my puppy dog eyes again.

Iruka huffed, he then grabbed the bath gel and squeezed the liquid into his hand again. I resisted the urge to moan when I felt the same pair of hands that had been on my back a few minutes ago was now moving across my chest. Every time his hands brushed passed my stomach, a ticklish feeling would be sent straight down into my groin, making me harder by the second.

If Iruka's hands went any lower, the man might be in for a real surprise. Wait! Why were Iruka's hands going lower than they needed to be, not like I was complaining or anything it was just so unlike the dark-skinned man.

I looked up into Iruka's eyes and was surprised to see that the man was in some kind of daze. A shudder went throughout my body as one of the younger man's fingers lightly tickled my left inner thigh. I widened my eyes in shock. Surely Iruka wasn't about to do what I think he was going to do. I couldn't be that lucky. My dream of being felt up by sweet little innocent Iruka, couldn't be coming true.

"Ah! Iruka." I moaned out when the Chunin behind me made a sudden tight grab for my shaft.

"Oh, my god!" Iruka gasped while quickly taking his hand off of my member.

I snapped out of the lustful daze I had been in when Iruka had gripped me. A lewd grin had formed on my face once I realized that my Iru-chan wasn't so sweet and innocent. I looked around the spring to see if my moan of pleasure had caused any unwanted attention towards me and my bathing partner, when I saw that it hadn't I quickly turned back around to face the dark haired Chunin. I smiled when I saw the younger mans face was down in a attempt to not look at me.

"Kakashi, I'm so sorry." Iruka said with his head still hanging down. "I don't know what came over me."

"That's alright love, as long as you allow me to do the same to you." I made a grab for Iruka's cock and wasn't surprise to find that his member was already hard.

"Ah!" Groaned Iruka while snapping his head up to look at me.

I slowly moved my hand up and down the Chunin's length, smiling as various expression of pleasure went across the man's face.

"K-K-Kakashi." A broken moan version of my name came out of Iruka's mouth.

"What do you say we finish this up at my house? Hmm Iruka." I said seductively. Iruka tried to glare at me, but only closed his eyes in pleasure as I moved my hand faster on his member.

"Y-you only 'mmm' want a 'ah' quick 'oh' fuck." Iruka slowly groaned out.

I was shocked. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Iruka thought that all I wanted from him was a quick fling. And why? Just because I tried to feel him up at every chance I get didn't mean I just wanted him for sex. No, we had to get this situation straighten out right now. I let go of Iruka's shaft, making the man look up at me with red cheeks and surprised eyes.

"Look Iruka, I just d-"

"Kakashi!" a familiar voice yelled behind me.

I turned my head around to see the source that had interrupted me talking. As soon as I did a noise that sounded like someone was teleporting came from in front of me. I turned my head turned my head back around to see that Iruka was gone, leaving only ripples in the water and small smoke clouds of white in the air. Seeing my Iru-chan gone made me very upset to say the least.

"Kakashi!" Yelled the voice again but only this time right beside me. I looked at the fully dressed Uchiha standing on the edge of the spring in front of me.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"We need to talk." Sasuke said in a serious tone.

-----


	3. The Full Monty

(Iruka P.O.V)

As I jumped on top of building roof to building roof, I could only hope that no one below would decide to look up at the housing structures, or they would see a pretty interesting sight.

I shivered when the cold wind continuously blew across my skin, and winced in annoyance every time my bare feet would step on an icy shingle.

'Curse you, Kakashi!' I shouted in my mind. I would have yelled it out to the world but that would have brought attention to myself, which I didn't need right now.

Because of a certain perverted Jounin, I was now in the risk of getting hypothermia. Because of that silver-headed fool I had left my clothes at the spa. Because of Kakashi I was now running on the roofs of Konoha butt-naked.

Moving at speed that I didn't even know was possible, I was a mixture of colorful blurs on top of the buildings. The only times when I was at a risk to be seen, was when I had to jump to another roof, and I was never one of the fastest leapers in my class.

After a few torturous minutes, I had finally reached the front steps of my house, but cursed when I remembered I had left my keys in my pants pockets.

"Damn that lust crazed scarecrow." I gritted through my teeth. Luckily being a Chunin I was trained in the art of lock picking. Taking a lock pick that I kept behind my ear just for occasions like the one I was in, I easily unlocked the door.

After entering my home, I quickly went into my bedroom and pulled out an old t-shirt and a pair of beaten up shorts. I didn't really have much of a fashion sense. After putting my clothes on, I laid down on my bed and thought about what had happen at the spa.

All I wanted was a nice relaxing dip in the hot spring, which was ruined once I saw Kakashi, and what an eyeful I got of the man. Unblemished white and smooth skin, Tall slender legs, a long and thic- uh eh the point is, all that stood in front of me once I stared at the nude Jounin.

Of course Kakashi had to slide into the spring right beside me, and I had immediately wanted to leave. I would have too if the older male hadn't stop me and asked if I could I wash his back for him. In the back of my head I knew the request was just a trap for him to do something perverted to me, but I also knew the sooner I did what he asked for, the sooner I could leave.

After applying bath gel to my hands, I soon began to wash the copy ninja's back. While moving my hands across the Jounin's flesh, I was amazed at just how soft the advance ninja's skin was. I felt like I was rubbing my hands against silk.

Later on Kakashi asked me could I wash his chest. I tried saying no but with those damn puppy dog eyes staring up at me I couldn't, but as soon as I touched the man's chest I wished I had.

The water dripped down Kakashi's abs so elegantly it was almost like it was tempting me to kiss the older man's stomach. I soon found my hands going lower down the Jounin's chest than they were suppose to, and that's when I saw it, the head of Kakashi's penis sticking out of the water, looking so huge and thick, so juicy and wet. I knew I should have ignored it, pretend like it wasn't even there, like it didn't exist, but I just couldn't.

Suddenly without realizing it, I had made a grab for the bobbing cock. Kakashi moaned and spilled my name out of his mouth. In surprised at what I had done, I quickly let go of Kakashi's member and looked down at my hands in shock.

What had just came over me?

Everything else that happened went by in a flash. I tried apologizing to the silver-headed Jounin, and the next thing I knew the scarecrow had his hand on my stiff member, which was weird since I didn't even remember getting hard. Had I been paying so much attention to Kakashi's body that I didn't even notice I had an erection?

With the Jounin's hand moving so painfully slow on my length I couldn't help but moan in pleasure. My eyes were closed while I enjoyed the intense sensation going on between my legs. In my ear I could hear Kakashi asking me to come over to his house so we could finish up what we we're doing. My body was screaming yes, but I was still in control of my brain, well parts of it. I knew Kakashi just wanted a quick fuck and I-I just wanted more than that. I told half of this to the older man and the copy ninja suddenly stopped moving his hand on my sheath.

My eyes popped back open in surprise and confusion. Kakashi stared at me, almost looking like he was in disbelief of something. He was about to speak but a voice called out to him somewhere in the room. He turned around looking for the source of the call that was when I decided to escape. Forming the appropriated hand sign's, I performed a teleportation justus and easily escaped the perverted man's hands.

Now I lay in my bed thinking about the silver-headed scarecrow. Kakashi truly was a beautiful man. This was probably why so many people, women and men in Konoha wanted him so badly. Of course I didn't want anything to do with the hentai bastard. No matter how much I thought about him during days and nights. In fact I didn't even know why the legendary ninja bothered flirting with me. He should know I would never succumb to his handsome looks, his lustful eyes, and his sinful touch that seem to make you think of the naughtiest sex positions in all the world. Hmm I seem to have forgot my train of thought. Oh yes, Kakashi. Maybe I would give him a chance if he wasn't such a pervert or if he loved me, but I doubt anyone of those would ever happen.

Yawning, I looked at the clock beside me, and was surprise to see that it was only three o' clock. Feeling tired anyway I decided there would be no harm in taking a quick nap. I slowly closed my eyes and began to dream of a slightly less perverted Kakashi.

-----


	4. Ever had one of those dreams?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto.

-----

(Naruto P.O.V)

"Yes it's only three o'clock and I'm already done cleaning." I said while examining the tidy room in front of me.

This was truly a moment history. For the first time in seventeen years, I, Naruto Uzumaki, had finally cleaned my apartment building.

I sat down on my cushion sofa to take a rest, which I wouldn't have been able to do a few hours ago due to all the clothes and empty ramen containers that had covered it. I don't know what had came over me this morning. The thought of cleaning the house hadn't even cross my mind when I had woke up at the crack of dawn, but while eating breakfast I remembered Sasuke was suppose to come over my house this evening and I suddenly grew frantic.

What would Sasuke think if he saw my flat they way it was? Until recently my apartment had been a barn house. In fact it was during my cleaning that I discovered my house was harboring some small fuzzy animals. Damn rats!

I quickly began to clean my quarter. Somehow knowing the fact that Sasuke would think badly of me if he saw the way I leaved, fueled my motives of getting ever section of the apartment clean. And I have to say I learnt some interesting things about my living space during my cleaning.

Like how underneath all the scrolls and trash that was on the floor there was actually a carpet, and who would have know that my quarters were actually two times bigger than what I thought it was, once you moved out all the clutter.

I leaned my head on the cushions of the couch. Slowly I began to close my eyes. Cleaning up sure is a tiring business. I doubt I'll ever do it again.

Three minutes into my nap, the door bell rang. After waking up startled, I slowly made my way to the door. Looking through the tiny glass hole in the wall I saw a mass of black spiky hair. I knew immediately that it had to be no one other than the Uchiha standing outside. I opened the door.

"Wow, Sasuke your here ear…ly." My sentence broke off as I stared at the man in front of me. It was Sasuke alright, but something was wrong with him. His eyes were glazed over with what could only be desire. His mouth was formed into a lewd grin, and he was looking at me like I was a piece of prime meat and he was a starving wolf. Yes, something was very wrong.

"Um do you want to…" but before I could even finish my sentence, Sasuke had pushed me into the room. My legs collided with the sofa and I fell backwards onto the couch. Sasuke pounced on top of me only leaving a few distances of space between are stomachs.

I stared up at the pale boy over top of me and shuttered when I saw his eyes. The desire inside them seemed to have gotten more intense than what they were a few seconds ago.

"Sasuke?" I questioned. I had no ideal what was going on. Why was Sasuke acting this way? Why does my body feel so hot all of the sudden? And why is he looking at me like that?

Sasuke's eyes were focusing on my lips and self-consciously I licked them. I realized too late that I shouldn't have. The Uchiha's soft lips fell on mines and I gasped in surprised. This only allowed the taller boy entrance into my mouth.

I laid on the sofa frozen like a statue, letting Sasuke molest ever crevice in my mouth. I soon felt the boy's tongue coxing mines to do the same to his mouth.

For some unknown reason I responded back. I moaned as I tasted the saliva on Sasuke's tongue. I never imagine there could be a flavor that tasted better then ramen.

We soon parted from each other as we both needed oxygen. I knew my face was red and could hear the blood rushing to my ears.

I felt and heard the front of my jacket being unzipped, but didn't protest at the action for my mind was still in a haze. A pair of soft warm lips attacks my neck and my cock immediately sprung up, for Sasuke had hit a spot on my neck that had cause pleasure all through out my body.

"Gah…S-Sasuke." I groaned out.

"Mmm, Naruto." Sasuke said in a raspy voice that caused my body to get hotter than what it already was.

"God, Naruto do youslurp know how muchsuck I wanted to kiss do this?" Sasuke said between attacking my neck.

I could hardly concentrate on what Sasuke was saying since my mind was focus on the pleasure running down to my member.

I felt his lips go down from my neck trailing towards my stomach as he lifted my white beater up to get in contact with more skin.

"Almost long as you have." Sasuke said after nipping at a piece of my flesh.

"I…want this?" I asked in confusion.

Sasuke took his face away from my stomach and looked at me with a predator smile.

"Of course you do, why else would this…" Sasuke then put his hands on the waist of my jeans, and in one swift swoop he slid down my pants and underwear. "Be so hard."

I grunted when I felt my erection being hit by the cold air in the room. I soon felt small nails softly tapping and sliding across my member.

"Oh…ah Sasuke." I moaned while enjoying the agonizing, pleasurable sensation going on between my legs.

"What is it Naruto, you want me to stop?" Sasuke asked that so sweetly, I almost believed he cared about what I thought.

"I want, I want..." Oh god what did I want right now. I can't even remember how I got into this situation.

"Hurry up dobe, or I'll make the decision for you." Sasuke said in a seductive voice. He place one of his fingers on the head of my penis and began to swirl it around the hole.

My body shook and thrashed as I tried to get more of the pale boy's hand. His finger felt so good rubbing on the top of my slit, and yet at the same time it was painful because he wouldn't do anymore. Was he trying to torture me.

"Fuck!" I yelled in sexual frustration.

"You, gladly" The Uchiha replied back voice full of lust.

Sasuke's head slowly leaned down towards my member, all the while his eyes were making contact with mines, searching for any signs of me wanting to stop. He didn't see any.

I closed my eyes as his mouth slowly engulfed me. When my length hit the back of his thoart, my body began to shake. I thrashed and shivered so much on the cushions that I fell off the sofa. I opened my eyes soon after my body made contact with the floor.

I looked towards the couch and saw Sasuke wasn't there anymore, nor was the door open. I felt down my chest to feel that my jacket was still zipped up. The only thing that stayed with from my dream was the painful ache between my legs. One thought with through my head as I laid on the soft cold carpet.

"What the hell was that?"

-----

Ha-ha, No sex for you!


	5. Anything for Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto.

-----

(Sasuke P.O.V)

"You want me to what?!" Kakashi yelled across the bar stool of the Ichiraku shop.

I gulped down a huge lump that had formed in my thoart and looked Kakashi straight in the eyes.

"I want you to teach me how to seduce someone." I said slightly blushing. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this, but I had to if only for Naruto.

Kakashi looked like I just asked him to recite the Chinese alphabet backwards in Hangul.

"Wait, I don't understand. Why would you need my help in seducing a girl? Ninety percent of Konoha's female population already wants you." Kakashi implied while staring at me in confusion.

The blush that was already staining my face turned a darker shade of pink. I looked at the glass of water in my hand to avoid Kakashi gaze.

"Well this 'person' is a bit more complex then my ordinary group of fan girls." I said while fiddling with the cup in my hand. I hoped Kakashi would get the hint.

"Person?" Kakashi stressed out. Yeah he got it.

"So it's a boy your after." The Jounin said in realization, "Do you mine if I asked who?"

The glass in my hand was now shaking. This whole conversation made me embarrasses, nervous, and uncomfortable, but I knew that I had to do it, if only to get the blonde headed fools heart.

"N-N-Naruto." I slowly stuttered out, the silver headed Jounin beside me sat silent for awhile, and then, just like I predicted a low chuckle began to resonate from the older man's thoart.

"So you're in love with Naruto, huh." Kakashi said laughing. "I never thought that you we're into blondes Sasuke."

I gritted my teeth to keep myself from slicing the older mans thoart with a kunai.

"Aw, how cute. A ying and yang couple." Kakashi continued. "I wonder what the kids will look like."

"Look are you going to help me or not." I yelled at my perverted Sensei. The man could be quite irritating sometimes.

Kakashi's laughter died down and he gave me a sympathetic look.

"I don't know if I can even help you." Kakashi said honestly, "I mean I can't even seduce the person I love."

"But that time in the alley with Iruka weren't you…oops." I said as I realized I had just release information that I had seen Kakashi and Iruka that evening.

"So that was you watching me and Iruka that day." The copy ninja said while giving me a discerning look, "I had a feeling somebody was spying on us."

"Kakashi, I'm sorry. I was just walking home and I saw you two and…"

"Sasuke it's not your fault. I'm the one to blame for doing such a thing in a public place." Kakashi said in a convincing tone that made me feel at ease. "So how did you like the show?"

"Show?" I questioned.

"The one Iruka and I were putting on in the alley." The Jounin said in a nonchalant manner.

"W-well…I t-t-thought…uh what!" I began to ramble in embarrassment. I can't believe my teacher was asking me this question, and then again he did read 'Icha, Icha Paradise'.

"You know I wouldn't mine having Iruka making those sounds again, only next time in my bed, stripped of clothing with oil glimmering off of his skin, and maybe I'll put a nice big vibrator in his a-"

"Kakashi, will you help me or not!" I screamed at the deviant man while blushing.

"Oh right, Naruto. Well like I said before I don't know if I can help you."

"Look, all I need is for you to teach me a few tricks in the art of seduction and that's it." I said practically begging.

"Hmm…" Kakashi said while pondering the ideal. Nervously I began to bite on my bottom leap. I never thought I would need anybodies help so badly before.

"Fine, I will teach you a few things." The Jounin finally said. If I had not been an Uchiha I swear I would have been dancing in joy right about now.

"But since Naruto is a little…well he's kind of…"

"Stupid." I said.

"Well, let's just say a bit dense." Said Kakashi, "Since Naruto so complex it going to take me a while to figure out a way you can ensnare the boy, come back to me tomorrow and I should have some plans."

"What about the extra practices." I asked wondering if Kakashi was canceling them just to help me out.

"Like I said before, Naruto is somewhat doltish, so that means we need all the time we can get to figure the boy out."

-----

I was now standing in front of Naruto's flat door. I hadn't forgotten that I was supposed to help the boy find a present for that stupid girl, but thanks to my talk with Kakashi, which put me in a good mood, I decided I would be a little more willing in aiding Naruto's search. Just because he has eyes for Sakura now didn't mean he would have them for long.

Trying not to show my eagerness, I lightly knock on the door. After a few second of waiting I realized nobody was coming. I knocked on the door again, this time harder. Once more I did not receive an answer. When I was about to knock on the door for the third time it opened.

Naruto stood at the entrance. His skin looked flush and his hair seemed more unkempt then usually. I noticed that he was panting heavily and his shirt looked disarranged too, not to mention his pants were unzipped.

"Sa-Sasuke what are you doing here?" Naruto asked me with widen eyes.

"You asked me to help you search for a present for Sakura, Dobe!" I yelled a bit annoyed. I couldn't believe the fool could forget about me so easily.

"Why are you here so early? What about the practices?" Naruto asked. If I didn't know any better I would say the boy was acting somewhat skittish around me.

"Kakashi cancelled them. Naruto are you feeling alright." I asked as I looked up and down the shaggy boys form. Naruto notice this and began to straighten himself up.

"No, I'm fine. Let's just go to the shopping district now." The blonde said walking past me.

"Are you sure." I asked but Naruto was already too far ahead of me to hear what I was saying.

-----

We had just entered the market area and already the fool was pointing out stands that he thought Sakura liked to shop in.

"Oh, Sasuke. A jewelry store. Sakura likes jewelry." Shouted the hyperactive boy. "Look a candy outlet, maybe Sakura would like to eat some candy. Oh no, she can't. That will make her sicker. Hey! What about there."

I nearly threw up when I saw Naruto pointing to lingerie stand. The thought of Sakura in such skimpy things was definitely an erection deflator.

"Aww, puppies." Squealed Naruto as he ran towards a pet shop. I sighed as I went after the energetic boy.

Naruto stood over a bin filled with a litter of puppies. "Can I pet one?" Naruto asked the shop owner. The manger nodded his head yes. The tan boy reached inside the box of puppies, giving me a nice view of his ass, and pulled out a Black Goldendoodle.

The puppies coat was a dark onyx color. The fur on the animal was frizzy and crinkly, almost making it look spiky; and the dog's eye were so black that it looked like he was leering at you.

"Heh, he reminds me of you Sasuke." Naruto said while petting the puppy. One of my eyebrows twitch at the remark.

The canine began to snuggle and lick at the boy's neck, making me very angry. How come a mangy mutt gets to cuddle up to Naruto, and I can't even tell the boy I love him. I gave the mongrel a cold glare causing it to whimper into Naruto's skin.

"Sasuke stop glaring at him!" Naruto shouted at me. I stopped for I didn't want to upset the boy, but I was still anger at the fur ball he was holding in his hand.

"Don't worry little pup. Sasuke's just mad because you're cuter than him." Naruto said still petting the canine.

"What! That flea bag wish it was as cute as me." I yelled defending myself.

"Calm down, Sasuke. I was only kidding." The blonde said as he put the stray back down into the bin.

My ears pricked up at what the boy had just said. "So you think I'm cute?" I asked Naruto with a playful smile.

"What?" Naruto wailed.

"Well you said you were only kidding about saying the dog was cuter than me, so does that mean you think I'm cute." I asked in a serious tone. I was really curious at what the boy would say.

"Well I think…I mean your…your kind of- Hey look its Lee!" Naruto said complete avoiding the question.

I looked behind me and indeed see a green spandex wearing, bowl- shaped hair cut having boy waving at me and Naruto. Walking over to Lee I noticed that the boy seemed to be more enthusiastic than usually.

"Hello Sasuke and Naruto. How is this glorious day treating you?" Lee asked with a smile.

"Good. Were looking for a get well present for Sakura." Naruto said.

"Actually 'Naruto' is looking for a present for Sakura. I'm just helping him find one." I corrected.

"Ah I see. Well I'm doing a little shopping myself. A guest is coming over my house in a couple of days, and I want everything to be set when he gets there." Lee said proudly.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well…it's um…sort of private." The youthful boy said while blushing.

"Don't tell me you're having a tryst." I said jokily

"What! No, no, I-I'm not having a…uh I need to go. Bye." Lee then quickly ran off leaving both me and Naruto confused.

"What the heck was that about?" The boy beside me asked.

"How I'm I suppose to know." I replied.

"Oh look a perfume stand. Let's go in there to find Sakura's present." Naruto said while pulling my body toward the store.

When entering the shop, I realized that it was most likely that Sakura did shop at the place because the shop smelled just like her. A reeking stench of cheap perfume.

"What if I give her this?" Naruto asked while showing me a bottle of cherry perfume that he pulled from a shelf.

"That would be a terrible gift to give her." I said after examining the bottle.

"Why!"

"Because if you give her something like this she'll think you just picked it out randomly." I explained. "You need to give her something that is related to her in some way. Something like this."

I reached over Naruto's head and pulled down a pink liquid perfume bottle labeled as cherry blossom (a.k.a Sakura).

A huge grin appeared on Naruto's face as he took the pink vial out of my hand. "Thanks Sasuke this will be the perfect gift to give to Sakura. She maybe even start liking me more after I give this to her."

I inwardly fumed at Naruto's statement. I couldn't understand what he thought was so special about the pink haired wench.

"Why do like Sakura so much?" I asked trying to hide my inner anger.

"Well she's cute, strong, and has a good control on charka." Naruto answered. Well one out of three at bad I thought.

"But she treats you badly and is always calling you names." I remarked.

"Well you call me names too, but that doesn't make me like you any less."

"You like me." I asked bewildered.

"Of course why else would you be my friend." Naruto said before walking off to go pay for the perfume.

I stood there staring after the blonde boy as if I was in a trance. I couldn't believe he just said he liked me, even though he meant it as a friend that didn't matter to me. Knowing that Naruto cared about me even a little was good enough to help me in my goal to be with him.

"Hey, Sasuke. Are you ready to leave?" Asked Naruto as he came back with a colorful medium sized gift bag in his hand.

"Yeah." I responded

As the blue eyed boy ran in front of me I couldn't help but think that soon, very soon, he would be mine.

-----

I like the conversation between Kakashi and Sasuke I find it very funny. I hope you do too. Well I'm going to eat some lime chicken now. I hope I see a few replies when I get back. (Hint, hint)


	6. A slip of the finger

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto

-----

(Kakashi P.O.V)

I looked at my pupil, who was sitting Indian-style on the ground in front of me. I decided to teach Sasuke's lesson in a secluded little forest that was only a few miles away from the town. What I was about to teach the boy in these upcoming days was very personal, and we needed the privacy.

While staring at the young male, I wonder if it would be such a good ideal to teach the boy such procreative things. Though Sasuke was at the old enough aged to learn how to entice the other sex, or same sex in this case, I was a little worried what he would do once he gained enough knowledge to go after Naruto. The brunette did seem to be a dominant and ambitious type. There's a chance he might fuck the poor blonde to his death.

"Kakashi, are you going to teach me something, or stare at me all day." Sasuke said angrily.

I smirked when I heard the eagerness in the boy's voice. Yes there was a good chance that Naruto would never make out of the Uchiha's bed.

"Don't worry, you'll learn something today, but let me say this, being that will dealing with Naruto here it might take awhile before you can fully seduce the boy."

"Awhile, Like how long?" Sasuke asked with a hint of worry seeping through his voice.

"If we do this daily probably about two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Sasuke yelled.

"Well surely you weren't expecting to learn everything in one day." I said coolly. Sasuke began to fidget with frustration, but after awhile he calmed down.

"Good, now for the first lesson. What I'm about to teach you today will help us figure out a couple of things about Naruto. Like if there's even a possibly that he could be sexually attracted to you." I explained. Again I saw excitement in Sasuke's eyes.

"Today you will learn how to touch, Naruto."

"Touch, Naruto?" The brunette questioned.

"But not just in anyway, I want you to do it sensually."

"I can't do that!" The Uchiha shouted with a blush staining his cheeks.

"And isn't that why you asked me to help you." I said with a smirk. I just loved it when Sasuke got all flustered. He reminded me of Iruka with his face heated up like that.

I pulled up my left sleeve and pointed to the center of my wrist. "There are a multiple of sensory tissue in the average human body; connected to the sensory tissues are things called pleasure lines." I said while sliding my finger down the inner part of my arm.

"When the sensory tissues are touched the pleasure lines will send a delightfully feeling straight down into the sexual organ." I then pointed to my groin.

I looked at Sasuke and was surprise to see the boy looking at me in awe. For the first time since I've been mentoring the boy, the Uchiha was actually paying close attention to the words I was saying.

"How many pleasure lines are there?" The daze boy asked.

"At least over 30." Sasuke's mouth gapped open when I said this, which made smile in amusement. "But you can't just touch them normally you have to use charka in order to hit the sensors that connect to the pleasure lines."

I sent a small amount of charka down to my finger tips and lightly touch the middle of my wrist. I had to bite back a moan when I felt a delicious sensation being sent down to my member.

"Y-you see." I grunted out.

"But how am I supposed to tell if it's working on another person." Sasuke chirped.

I quickly pulled my hand away from my wrist so I could talk to Sasuke without fearing an upcoming climax. "Don't worry, I'll give you a demonstration then you'll be able to tell."

-----

"Kakashi, why are we here."

"Be quiet and watch."

We were back in the village now, hiding in an alley. We were waiting for someone. Well, I was waiting for someone Sasuke just didn't know it yet.

Peering out of the alley, I kept my eye on a shop across the street from us. I knew the person I was waiting for would stop by at the store because 1) this person was a bookworm 2) the store was the most popular book shop in Konoha and 3) I stalked this person everyday so I knew his routines quite well.

When I saw a dark-skinned man with his brown hair tied up into ponytail go into the store I inwardly squealed.

"Wait here and remember to be quit." I said to Sasuke before walking out of the alley. I slowly crept up to my unknowing prey, who was checking out books on the outside stand of the store.

"Hello, Iru-chan." I said once I was close enough to the man's back. Iruka dropped the book he had in his hand and quickly turned around. Apparently I was closer to the man then I thought, because when he turned around are noses almost touch.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Iruka asked nervously.

"I'm just checking something out." I said courtly. I was trying to put on my best performance since I knew Sasuke was looking.

"Oh, is that all." Iruka said while rubbing his neck. That when I saw the perfect opportunity to demonstrate the method I had taught Sasuke in the woods.

"Something wrong with your neck, Iruka." I asked.

"Just knotted up stress. Working with a bunch of kids in one classroom can be a burden."

"You know these hands aren't just meant for battle. I can work out the kinks in your neck if you want me too." I said hoping that Iruka would take the bait. Various emotions past spread through Iruka's face nervousness, curiosity, and finally acceptance.

The Chunin turned around and flip his ponytail to the side, showing me his gorgeous, tan neck. I had my mouse inside the trap, now it was time to close it. I took the middle finger and pointing finger of both of my hands and began to lightly massage the center of Iruka's neck.

Slowly the muscle in Iruka's neck began to relax. "Mmm, this feel good." Iruka said blandly. 'Oh, just you wait. Its about to feel a whole lot better.' I thought inwardly. I began to send a small amount of charka to the fingertips that were on the Chunin's flesh. Luckily for me the back of the neck was just one big sensory tissue.

"Oh!" Iruka gasped while straighten his back. I smiled knowing that I had hit the spot just right.

"Is something wrong?" I asked coyly.

"N-no, nothings wrong. I just felt a sudden shock go down my back. That's all." Iruka said sheepishly.

After Iruka calmed down, I continued to rub his neck. A few second later I sent charka to my finger tips again this time double the amount I had sent before.

"Mmm, Kakashi." The younger man said while titled his head back on to my shoulder. Looking down at the Chunin I could see the dazed lust filled expression that was in his eyes. I knew that I had cause the sensory tissue to do their job and I now had a completely willing captive on my hands. What more could a man ask for?

I turned the overwhelm teacher around and wasn't surprise when the dark haired man didn't protest at the action. I let one of my hand slip under the man shirt and slowly massage Iruka's stomach while sending charka to my fingers.

"Ah!" Iruka moaned. The younger man was beginning to pant and due to the fact that I had Iruka body against mind I could tell that he was getting hard. I had to stop soon or else I would decide to fuck Iruka right out here in the daylight or better yet he would decide to fuck me.

I slip my hand out from Iruka's shirt and carefully held on to his shoulders to keep him from falling. The dark- skinned man seemed had a dark blush staining his cheeks making him look oh so adorable. I sighed knowing I had to leave him that way since I knew Sasuke wasn't quite ready to see that part of the lesson yet.

"Iruka, do you think that knot in your neck is gone know?" I said while giving the shorter man a cloth covered smile. For a minute Iruka looked up at me with confused, hungry eyes and then in a flash they widen in shock and Iruka backed away from me.

"Um yeah it's all gone now." Iruka said while laughing nervously. "Well I have to go now. Bye, Kakashi." Before I could even say another word to the embarrasses man he had already ran off.

Shrugging my shoulders I went back to the alley that Sasuke was waiting in. When I reached the now stunned boy. I smiled with confident.

"I will now tell you where 10 of the key sensory tissue are at on the human body." I said to Sasuke, "Once I finish telling you I want you to use the method you learned today on Naruto."

-----


	7. A rub to make it feel better

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto

-----

(Naruto P.O.V)

Walking out of the hospital I rubbed my right cheek trying to ease the pain that Sakura had put upon it. When I gave the girl her gift I didn't exactly expect her to respond that way.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" I heard a familiar voice say to me. Looking up I saw Sasuke staring at me from the outside hospital entrance.

"Oh! Hey, Sasuke." I said while running up to the pale boy.

"Naruto, what happened to your cheek?" Sasuke asked completely ignoring my greeting. If I wasn't mistaken I'm sure I had just heard a bit of concern in the Uchiha's voice right now.

"Well, you see when I went to give Sakura her present I made the mistake of mentioning that you helped me pick out the gift."

"You fool! Before I left you at your apartment I told you not to tell Sakura that." Sasuke said angrily. I looked at Sasuke questionability. What was he getting so mad about?

"Yeah well I couldn't help it. I thought you deserved some credit for helping me out." I said meekly, "Anyway when I told her, she got upset and accused me of stealing a gift that you were 'supposedly' going to give to her. Then after that she gave me a nice slap to the cheeks, as you can see."

After I finished speaking Sasuke looked like he was about to erupt. His hands were balled into a fist and his eyes looked as if they were ready to use Sharingan on someone.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" I asked. Worried about the boy's mental health and the health of the someone or something that had pissed him off.

Sasuke now red, with angry eyes stared at my confused blue ones, and for a slight second I felt a strange connection between me and him. A connection that made my heart feel calm and obviously it did the same for Sasuke because he unclenched his fists and his eyes were back to their normal dark coal stare. A shudder went throughout my body as the sudden connection was lost.

"Yes, I'm alright." Sasuke said calmly.

As I looked at the Uchiha still curious of the boy's sudden mood swing, a strong pain came from the right of my cheek.

"Ow!" I yelled while rubbing the abused flesh.

"Does it hurt? Here let me see." Sasuke said while reaching a hand towards my cheek.

"No, it's alright." I said trying to protest but it was too late for Sasuke had already moved my hand away from cheek and replaced it with his.

The taller boy lightly rubbed his thumb over my reddened skin. Closing my eyes I leaned into the pale boy's hand. I don't know why I did this. It was just something about Sasuke's touch that made my body feel at ease.

Suddenly my cheek began to pulsate and my face began to heat up. I didn't know what the cause of this was nor did I care. I was way too comfortable in Sasuke's hands to worry about such things.

"Gah!" I gasped. Something inside my body a vein or a muscle or whatever it was had pulled at my penis.

My eyes popped open to look at Sasuke. Surely he hadn't done it. I would have felt my pants being unzipped, though the wanton smirk he was wearing did make him look devious.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked innocently enough.

"N-no, nothing. It's just that…um never mind I think I should go now."

"No! Wait! I'm not finished examining your cheek." Sasuke said rather quickly and loudly I might add.

"Oh, its okay, Sasuke. You don't have to worry about me." I said while trying to get out of the boy's grasp.

Sasuke wrapped his left arm around my waist and pulled me close to his chest. My body went stiff for a moment when it was brought up to the Uchiha's muscular frame.

"Not until I'm done." Sasuke said with such a demanding voice that it caused my body to burn up tenfold.

Sasuke's hand slowly slid down my face almost as if he was caressing it. His hand then rested on the back of my neck. Before my mind could even ponder why Sasuke's hand went from touching my cheek to touching my neck, I again felt an enjoyable nerve inside my body pull at the long and already half hard flesh in my pants.

"Sasuke." I moaned as my body arched into the frame of the boy who was holding me.

Saying that I was confused right now would be like saying Orochimaru was just a little bit insane. I didn't understand why my body was responding this way towards Sasuke nor did I know why the Uchiha was holding me so closely and touching me so intimately; but what confused me the most was the fact that I didn't even want to break apart from Sasuke's grip or stop the wonderful sensations his hand was causing me.

"Naruto." Sasuke lightly whispered before he nuzzled his head under chin. I purred when I felt the pale boy's hot breath on the nape of my neck.

Sasuke slid his hand down my spine and stopped it in the center of my back, and for the third time that day I felt a delicious tug to my now weeping member.

"Ahh." I groaned. I couldn't help it the feeling just felt so good. Another moan came out of my mouth when I began to feel Sasuke grinding against me.

I tilted my head back as I enjoyed the feeling of Sasuke rubbing his groin against mine. The hard strokes I received from the huge bulge in Sasuke's pants gave me more pleasure than I could imagine, and that's when it hit me I was in the outside public grinding against SASUKE, WHAT THE FUCK!!!

I quickly pushed the older male away. I opened my hazed filled eyes and took a good look at what I could only conclude was a lust crazed Uchiha.

Sasuke's usual black and emotionless eyes were filled with desire. I took note that his fingers seemed to twitch with anticipation. I looked down at the boy's crotch and gasped when I saw that the bulge in Sasuke's pants was way bigger than what it felt like.

"Sasuke, I-I- I don't…" I couldn't even finish my sentence. Before I knew it my feet were taking me to an area far way from the pale boy.

The last thing I heard before completely leaving Sasuke's range was a yelled of 'Fuck' coming from the Uchiha

-----

I'm so happy. I have a beta reader and she is so much better than my last one. Thank you to Rah Poppin.


	8. Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto

Special thanks to Alyssa for Beta reading my story

Sorry it looks weird it wouldn't have uploaded otherwise.

-----

(Lee P.O.V…finally)

I looked beyond Konoha's open gates, my body shaking with anticipation. I turned my head towards the great teacher beside me and saw the excitement in his eyes as well.

We were both starting our mission today; well the mission was really more for me to take on than Gai-sensei. The Hokage herself had giving us the task of welcoming and sheltering a new visitor to the village. Apparently this person wanted to become a citizen of Konoha, but since he was coming from another village the Hokage needed a ninja to watch over him to make sure that he wasn't a spy undercover.

Sadly I had to admit when I first heard of the mission I wasn't as excited as I should have been when receiving such an important task. I wanted a mission that dealt with more hand-to-hand contact rather than eye-to-eye, but once I heard the visitor's name the blood in my body began to flow through me like I was on a sugar rush.

Gaara, my long time crush, wanted to convert to a citizen of the village. I immediately began preparing my house for his arrival. A huge grin was planted on my face as I went from store to store shopping for the necessary items for such a visit. To be able to watch over Gaara and be beside him 24/7 was truly an opportunity sent to me by the angels. Though I'm sure if I told anyone this they would have probably thought I was crazy, the blood driven boy did try to kill me years ago, but those people wouldn't have known of that day.

---Flashback, Flashback. Flashback, Flashback. --- (Say it with the Dora the explore backpack theme it's more fun that way.)

I laid in the hospital bed groaning as pain constantly shot through my body. I was too stubborn to take the pain killers the nurse had offered me. For some reason while I was watching the Chunin exam take place, my body had suddenly decided to give out on me, causing me to go back to the hospital.

As I went through another spasm, I began to hear voices coming from the opened window.

"Gaara, we do not have time for this." I heard a male voice say.

"Yes, Kankurou is right. We must go right now." Said another voice this time a female's.

'Wait! Kankurou? Why does that name sound familiar I tried to look out the window to see the keepers of the voices, but due to where my bed was placed in the room I couldn't?

"Shut up! There is something I must do first." Came a deep voice.

With a few grunts and groans a bloody and scratched up Gaara leaped into my room. When I first saw the sand ninja staring at me near through the window, I was confused and thought that I was hallucinating, but then I remembered that I hadn't taken any meds and my confusion quickly turned into hatred.

"Gaara, don't tell me your so heartless that you'd try to kill me while I'm wounded." I said while giving the gourd carrier boy a dark leer.

"Hmph, does my body look like it can handle such a task?" Gaara said in his usual dead pan voice. "No, I'm not here to try that again. I'm here for something else."

'Did he just say again? Does that mean there was a first time?'

The room was silent for a while as we both stared at each other. I could tell even through his dark and cold blue eyes that he had something very important to say.

"I understand now." Gaara finally said.

Again I continued to stare at the red head, thinking that he would explain his thoughts further, but when I saw that he wasn't going too I soon grew irritated.

"What?!"

"I understand love now. I understand how it can drive your body to protect someone who is …precious to you."

'What happened while I was asleep? Wasn't Gaara a hater of love a few hours ago? Did the nurse come in a slip an overdose of painkillers into mouth while I was sleeping?'

"The reason I hurt you so badly in battle is because I wanted to mock the strength inside you that was driven by love, but now after seeing how your sensei protected you and after seeing how Naruto protected his friends. I understand that love can be the only thing you need in life."

I almost gasped when I saw a single tear rolled down the sand ninja's face. Though I didn't know the boy closely I knew that seeing Gaara in such a weak emotional state was quite rare.

"You are lucky to be loved by so many people. You are very special person, Lee." Gaara turned back towards the window to leave and before I could stop myself I shouted out-

"Wait!"

Gaara looked back at me with curious eyes.

"I just wanted to say that I think you're a very special person as well." I said blushing.

Gaara gave me one of the sexiest smiles I had ever seen. He then jumped out of the window leaving me confused.

---End of flashback---

It would be after a couple of months before I realized that Gaara was trying to apologize to me on that day in the hospital, but it took me only a week to fall in love with the boy.

After that day I tried to find as much information as I could get about the mysterious sand ninja, but I had too keep it low key otherwise people would have asked me why I wanted to know so much about the red head, luckily Naruto was a big mouthed fool who wasn't smart enough to question me on the subject.

I learned the horrors of Gaara's life. The deaths of his mother and uncle, his father's attack on his life, and him having a spirit being put into his body right after he was born. My Gaara went through so many tragic things, and what was worse was that he didn't have anybody to love or protect him while he was so close to mentally breaking. I know if I didn't have Gai-sensei in my life I'll probably be near the same state as Gaara right now.

As years past my mind began to think about Gaara more constantly, causing my love to grow for the boy as well. It was soon that I swore to myself that one day I will tell Gaara how I feel and show the spirit vessel that he was loved by someone in this world, and that day has finally come.

"Lee, get ready they're here." Gai-sensei suddenly shouted.

I looked beyond the gates and saw what my teacher had said was true for there were three shadowy imagines in the distance.

"Rise up the flag, Lee, so our visitors would know that we have been waiting for their arrival." My great sensei said while doing one of his awesome poses.

I picked up the huge, red flag that was lying on the ground near me. I and Gai sensei had worked on the flag all last night. On it in bold letters and painted in gold glittery paint were the words 'Welcome Back Gaara." And underneath the letters were a little chibi painting of the redhead, which I happily drew myself.

The three figures walked into the village and I was now able to clearly see them.

Temari, the busty blond walked on the left side of the puppet master, Kankurou, and between them stood none other then Gaara, and god did he look amazing. His hair was slightly longer from the last time I met him. His body seemed to have gotten a bit more muscular as well; at least that's what I could tell from how the black t-shirt he was wearing clung to his body, but it was his eyes that seemed to have changed the most. The sad pupils that used to express hatred now seemed to be burning brightly as almost as if they were awakened by a deep need for something. I only hoped it wasn't a need for blood.

"Lee, wave the flag." My amazing teacher commanded me.

"Yes, Gai- sensei!" I began to wave the flag harshly, like only a proud ninja could. Gaara and his siblings stared at me strangely; obviously they were amazed and honored to be greeted in such a way that they didn't know how to show it.

Gaara's eyes suddenly locked with mines. The intense look I was getting from those need driven pupils made me feel all too hot and for some reason a little aroused, they apparently also made my hands sweaty for the flag had slip out of my grasp and had hit me on the head before falling to the ground.

"Ow." I said, feeling a huge lump swelling on the top of my head.

"Does it hurt?" said a sultry voice in my ear. My eyes shot open to see Gaara standing right in front of me.

"Oh, d-don't worry." I said while trying to stop a crimson color from spreading across my cheeks.

Gaara's slim and cool fingers began to run through my hair making me feel oddly comfortable. I slowly closed my eyes while the red head examined my scalp for damage. My eyes popped back open once I felt Gaara sliding his hand softly down my face.

"You've changed a lot, Lee." Gaara said while focusing his eyes on my face.

I knew that I was blushing head from toe as I stared back at the attractive ninja who was caressing my face.

"Y-You l-look different too, Gaara, b-but in a good way." I said as I inwardly cursed at myself. 'Why was I stuttering all of the sudden? Gaara must think I'm such an idiot.' But instead of questioning my intelligence the sand ninja just gave me one of his charming smiles.

"Well now that Gaara's finally here I guess it's time for you to take him to your house." Gai-sensei said to me.

"Right, um…follow me Gaara."

"Wait little brother." Temari shouted causing everyone to look at her.

"Are you sure about this?" asked the female ninja in a concerned voice.

"Yes, think deeply about this decision." Kankurou added.

I had a feeling that Gaara's siblings weren't talking about the boy's sudden interest in the village. The tones of their voices were too serious for such a conversation.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing." Gaara replied back to his kins, the gourd carrier then turned his body back towards me. "I'm ready, Lee."

I nodded my head and began to lead Gaara to my house all the while Gai-sensei shouted words of 'good luck' to me in the distance.

---Lee's house---

"Well here we are." I said while opening the door to my home, "I put all of your bags that were sent to me by mail in my room."

Gaara stood in the middle of the living room examining the house. I started to feel embarrassed at how small my home was. There were only four rooms in the entire house and that's if you count the kitchen and bathroom.

"Sorry it's so s-"

"It's perfect." Gaara said with his usual emotionless voice.

"It is?! I mean thanks."

"So I'm sleeping with you then?" The red headed boy asked while raising an eyebrow towards me.

"What! No, no, no. I'll be sleeping on the living room couch." I said while trying to calm my racing heart. The thought of being in the same bed with Gaara was all too arousing.

"I don't like the fact that I'm kicking you out of your own bed."

"It's alright. I have no problem sleeping on the couch, besides you wouldn't want to sleep next to me. I get a bit rowdy at night." I said as I was a little embarrassed about my nighttime habits.

"Well that's good to hear." A sinister smirk appeared on Gaara's face and before I could even question the boy on his sudden change of expression, the sand ninja had already disappeared into my bedroom.

"I'm going to change out of my clothes now. Call me when dinners ready." Gaara said before shutting the door.

---30 minutes later---

I smiled as I filled two bowls up with Singapore noodles (1). Thanks to the Hokage I had learned that the cuisine was one of Gaara's favorite foods to eat.

"Gaara, dinners ready!" I yelled while putting the two bowls on the kitchen table.

I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. I turned towards the door to see the most alluring sight that I have ever seen in my entire life.

Gaara stood near the kitchen door only wearing a pair of black sweatpants. His rigid stomach seemed to shimmer, or maybe that was just the water left over from his shower. His red hair, which was now wet, hung low enough to touch the tip of his shoulders. The sexy ninja standing before me truly did look like a scene from one of my wet dreams.

"Are you really that hungry, Lee?" asked Gaara.

"What?"

"You're drooling." Gaara pointed out.

I wiped my hand across my mouth and felt that I was indeed drooling.

"Oh, yeah I'm real hungry." I lied, "Let's start eating."

Gaara took a seat opposite of me and begun to eat the noodles with great elegance. I kept my eyes on my plate as a way to keep from looking at Gaara. I didn't want to be caught drooling at the sand ninja a second time.

"Lee, can I ask you something?"

"Uh…sure, Gaara." I said while briefly making eye contact with the boy.

"In your bedroom why do you have mirrors in the place where your walls should be? You don't have any kinks I should know about?"

"What! No, of course not!" I screamed. For about the third time that day my body took on the color red.

"Before I moved in, a dancer used to live here. My guess is that she turned her bedroom into a small dance studio so she had somewhere to practice." I informed Gaara, "Obviously she forgot to take the mirrors down once she moved out."

"Oh, I see." Gaara said before continuing to eat his meal.

"Um, Gaara, can I ask you a question?" I said shyly.

"You can ask but I can't promise I'll answer." A frown appeared on my face from being giving such a snotty reply, but I asked my question nonetheless.

"Why did you all of the sudden decide to become a citizen of Konoha's village? Is it the weather that interests you here?" I asked knowing that the weather in the sand village was always dry and hot, and I could see why somebody would want to move out of such a feverish condition and into a cool one such as Konoha's.

"No." Gaara simply replied.

"Well is it because goods are cheaper to buy here then anywhere else." Konoha was one of the top listed villages that were known for having low priced merchandise.

"No." Gaara said again.

"Are you interested in the girls?" I asked after finally running out of good questions to ask.

"As if the sticks you call girls here could ever grab my attention." Gaara said in a dark voice.

Now I was getting annoyed. Not only was Gaara not giving me any hints of why he decided to come to Konoha, but now he was insulting the women of the village, though inwardly I should have been happy at this. Suddenly a question popped into my head that I was afraid to even ask.

"Gaara, don't tell me that you're here as a spy." I asked softly.

Gaara's face turned from emotionless to pissed off in three seconds. Before I knew it the boy had bend over the table so that his face were three inches from mine.

"I'll tell you this now, Lee; I'm not here as some stupid under-cover spy." Gaara said in such an angry and hot voice that it made my member twitch. "It's true that your village has something I desperately want, something I have craved for years to have, and do you want to know what that something is."

"Yes." I choked out.

Gaara leaned closer to my face, so close that are lips were almost touching. My heart was beating fast and the red headed boy's breathe running across my cheek didn't help. I licked my lips that had suddenly gone dry for some reason. Gaara smiled at this and placed his mouth next to my ear.

"Well too bad I'm sleepy now." The sand ninja whispered across my ear. The gourd carrier then quickly moved away from the table and walked out the kitchen.

As I watched the boy retreat from the bedroom I realized that living with the seductive sand ninja was probably one of the worst mistakes that I could have made.

-----

(1) Singapore noodles: Okay I don't really know the foods name but this is what I call it. The cuisine is boil noodles with vegetables, fried eggs, and shrimp thrown in the mix. I get it from Chinese restaurants and it's very delicious.

Beta confusion: Last time I said that my beta reader was 'Rah Poppin' which is not true. You see I had emailed somebody to be my beta reader on another site whose name was 'Rah Poppin' and when I saw a email in my inbox saying 'okay I'll be your beta reader' (Which was my true beta reader emails) I had just assumed it was Rah Poppin and if I had not been so happy in having a beta reader I would have notice that both Alyssa Curiel (My beta reader) and Rah Poppin have completely different emails.

I still think Rah Poppin is awesome I think you should check out here story Seduced by Demons here: Alyssa l is more awesome because she's such a good beta reader.


	9. Cumming to terms

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto

Special thanks to Alyssa for Beta reading my story

-----

(Naruto P.O.V)

"Nnn…Sasuke." I moaned as I pumped my shaft for the fifth time that day. After that 'strange' incident with Sasuke this evening I had nothing but raging hard-ons continuously for the past five hours.

"Haa…" I gasped as I began to pump myself faster.

My mind started to drift back on what had happened to me a few hours ago near the hospital. 'What was Sasuke doing to my body then and why had it felt so good?'

I began to imagine that Sasuke was sliding his soft and surprisingly at the same time calloused hands across my small frame. I could see him right now in my bedroom wearing a smug grin while leaning over my body to give me a passionate toe curling kiss that I knew only the Uchiha could give.

Suddenly my cock grew thicker and I groaned as I felt more blood rushing to the firm flesh.

"Aaah…ooh...nn S-S-Sasuke!"

-----

"Kakashi!"

(Iruka P.O.V)

It took only a few minutes of pumping my shaft before I realized such a simple method wouldn't ease my aching member.

I grabbed the container of lube from the nightstand beside my bed. After coating my two fingers with the going substances, I slowly thrust the digits into my bare asshole. As I slid the fingers in and out of the hot orifices I could only inwardly curse at the man who had done this to me.

"D-D-Damn you, Kakashi!" I screamed as my penetration began to take affect.

Ever since I met Kakashi at the book store this evening I had nothing but constant erections all day, some how the Jounin had done something to my body to make me feel this horny.

"Ah…aah…aaah." My body shook as I had fully hit my prostate.

'God, how I hated that stupid, lust crazed, childish, drop dead gorgeous Jounin. Sometimes I wish the silver headed fool would just fuck himself.'

"Mmm." I moan as an image popped into my mind of Kakashi pounding into my tight little body as I cried out in pleasure.

"Fuck me, Kakashi, fuck me!" I yelled still pumping my shaft and thrusting my fingers inside me. My fingers brushed against my prostate again causing to trigger my climax.

"Ka…Kashi!" I screamed as my semen spurted over my bed. After a while of enjoying the after glow I pulled the covers over my nude body and ignored the stickiness of the sheets (which I was going to have a problem cleaning in the morning.)

"Damn, I hate that bastard." I thought before drifting off to sleep.

-----

Do not judge my lemon writing skills from this short little chapter. This is just a very, very small taste of what I can do.


	10. Threes a crowd

(Gaara P.O.V)

I didn't need to open my eyes to tell that it was morning. The annoying birds that were chirping outside the bedroom window told me of that. I decided to lay in bed a little bit longer since I didn't want to face the cold air that usually came with mornings. As I cuddled up to the warm body next to me I couldn't help but smile. After years of talking with the Hokage I had finally ended up with who I wanted to be with the most in life…Lee.

I opened my eyes to see that the energetic boy was still sleeping. After grinning deviously, I lightly nipped at the boy naked back; this earned me a cute moan from the sleeping beauty. Deciding not to waste this opportunity I slide my hand under the cover and between Lee's thighs. I was glad that the leaf ninja had only decided to where shorts to bed, not only did I get a nice view of the boy's milky white chest, but I also got a great look at his creamy, long legs too.

I lightly circled my finger on the boy's inner thigh causing Lee to make one of the most lustful groans that I have ever heard. Suddenly the boy's body began to turn and I quickly moved away from Lee as I didn't want the boy to know that I had been molesting him in his sleep.

Slowly Lee opened his eyes to stare at me in confusion. God he looked so cute that way, then again he always looked cute.

"Gaara, what are you doing in my bed!" Lee screamed as he covered up his chest with the cover. I grew slightly upset as my view to the half naked boy's body was blocked.

"You told me to sleep here, remember?" I reminded the boy while sliding the cover out his hands.

"Oh, right, but I was supposed to be sleeping on the couch." Lee said while taking the comforter again.

"And I told you I didn't like that, so as soon as you went to sleep I brought you into the bedroom." I said while taking the sheets out of the boy's hand again.

"Y-You mean all through the night I was sleeping in the same bed as you?" Lee said while covering his body up a third time. Obviously he wasn't getting the hint.

"Yes, and you were right about being rowdy. I had to hold you against my body all through the night to keep you still." I smiled as Lee face turned a bright red. While the boy was distracted I quickly yanked the cover out of his palms.

"Hey! Stop doing that." Lee yelled as he yanked the whole cover off my body. I felt a gush of cold air hit my body as I watched Lee's eyes grow wide and his face get even redder.

"G-Gaara." Lee said while backing away from me only to fall on the floor.

"Lee!" I shouted as I slid to the other side of the bed to make sure my love was okay.

As I stood over Lee's sheet covered frame, I saw the boy's eyes roaming over my body before his nose started to bleed.

"Lee, are you alright." I asked deeply concerned about the boy's health. I began to squat so I could take a closer look at Lee's face, but before I fully bended my knees, the boy suddenly shot up off the ground and turned his body opposite of me. This made me even more worried.

"Lee?"

"Y-Y-Youre naked." The leaf ninja slowly stuttered out. I smiled evilly as I realized what this was all about.

"So?" I said as I walked up behind Lee and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Is that a problem?" I could practically feel the heat running off of the pale boy's body. I just knew his face had to be a maroon color now.

"N-No, I s-s-supposed not. I mean you are a guest after all." Lee said while his face was still turned away from me. I bended my head down to smell the boy's neck and god did he smell good, almost like sunflowers. This whole situation was making me hard and I began to grind myself against Lee's sheet covered bum. This earned me a nice gasp from the boy which only turned me on more.

In my mind I was having a hard time deciding if I should fuck the boy senseless now or go with the original plan and wait at least one more day. Before arriving to Konoha I had made a decision that I would wait two or three days before confessing my love to Lee and wait a minute after that before I start fucking him until he lost the ability to sit, but of course that was only if Lee loved me back; but now as I stand here with a hard on and holding on to blushing, innocent, too cute for his on good Lee, I was like screw that idea or better yet screw Lee.

"Lee, I l-"

"I have to take a shower!" Lee suddenly said before running out of my arms and toward the bathroom door; with the cover still wrapped around him I might add.

"Shit!" I shouted as I heard the shower being turned on behind the closed bathroom door.

-----

After putting on a pair of shorts, I decided to sit on the living room couch while I waited for Lee to finish his shower. As I sat in the small and quiet room I began to reminisce about that time I had apologized to Lee in the hospital. I remembered the boy yelling and shouting at me as I stood in his hospital room; only to turn completely silent once I told him that I understood love and thought that he was a special person. After letting a tear fall down my face as I realized I would never be thought of the same way by anyone in this world I began to leave but was stopped by the leaf ninja's voice.

"I just wanted to say that I think you're a very special person as well." Said the adorable bed written boy. It was this remark that had sparked my love for Lee. After returning to the sand village I could do nothing but think about the energetic boy. My heart would skip any time a brunette wearing green would pass me in the street. I began to use the word 'Youth' more often than usually, and I found myself suddenly interested in taijustu.

After wanting the boy for so many years I finally decided I would move into Konoha village so I could be with my Rock Lee forever, though it took me a while to get the Hokage to agree with this.

---Flashback in the Hokage's office--- (I promise you this is the last flash back)

"I'm sorry, Gaara, but it's still too big of a danger for me to let you enter the village, especially as a citizen." I leered at the busty woman as she again denied me to my Lee.

"Besides why would you want to move into Konoha that would mean leaving your brother and sister behind." 'I don't care about them all I want is Lee, you blonde, gambling hog.'

"I think it would be in your best interest to ju-"

"Would you just let me become a citizen, so I can fuck Lee already?!" I shouted after finally getting irritated with the old woman who dared to call herself Hokage.

"…"

"…"

"I-I'll have your papers ready by next week." The Hokage finally said.

---End of the hopefully funny flashback---

Okay. Maybe I shouldn't have been so blunt but it got me to where I wanted to be. Suddenly the bedroom door opened and out came a sexy clothed Lee dressed in a tight black leotard which looked so much better on him then his green one(1).

Lee's mouth was moving but I was hardly paying attention to the boy's words as my eyes roamed over his outfit.

"Gaara, did you here me?"

"Hmm, oh, I'm still a little bit sleepy. Can you repeat that again?" I said after taking a long look at the taijustu master's attire.

Lee sighed. "I said the bathrooms free. You can go use it now."

"Oh!" I got off the couch and passed Lee as I entered the bedroom while doing so I slowly slid my hand across the brunette's arm, accidentally of course. After feeling the boy shudder from my touch I entered the bathroom.

---After Gaara's hot steamy shower---

I walked out of the bathroom frowning as I was wearing the same thing from yesterday. Apparently my sibling had forgotten to pack my clothes for me. I swear if I hadn't been so busy thinking about Lee, I would have killed them a long time ago.

I looked across the living room to see Lee wearing a shoulder bag across his chest. My gaze then went to the leaf ninja's hand as there was a pair of keys in them.

"Oh, Gaara you're out of the shower." Lee said once he noticed me, " I have to go to the Hokage's office right now, but I left your breakfast on the kitchen table."

"You're leaving?" I asked heartbroken that Lee would be gone from the house, if only for a few hours.

"Well I need to get your application so you can become a full citizen of Konoha." The taijustu master explained.

"Can I come with you?" I asked desperately.

"Sorry, Gaara, the Hokage said the task is only for me to take on." Lee said sorrowfully, "But you can tour around Konoha while I'm gone. You'll have enough time to see everything since I'll be at her office for a long time, and there's an extra key to the house under the door mat so you can get back in."

"Oh, okay." I said still upset.

"Bye, Gaara." Lee said giving me a heavy-hearted look before exiting out the front door.

For the next hour I moped around the house and thought about Lee constantly. I ate the breakfast Lee had made for me, slowly savoring it to see if I can taste the boy himself. I looked out the window to see green leaves blowing in the wind. The sight caused me to feel even sadder as the leaves reminded me of the green leotard wearing ninja. I laid face down on the couch and for the first time smelt the lingering scented essence of Lee on the sofa.

Finally after getting tired of being surrounded by things that reminded me of the man I so deeply desired, I decided to leave the house.

---In the village---

As I roamed through Konoha I couldn't help, but notice that the village looked more festive than usual. Decorative paper lanterns were hung on almost every building. Some of the people on the streets were wearing old and traditional Japanese clothing, and cart owners were out selling candy and desserts that were usually only sold during holidays and festivals.

I went further into the village, so far in fact that I wasn't walking in a town anymore, but in a forest, that was when I heard the voices.

"I can't believe you, Sasuke. Now because of your stunt it's going to take you even longer to get Naruto." I heard a male voice say.

'Sasuke?'

" I couldn't help it. Having Naruto moaning so closely to my body just made me lose control." Came the Uchiha's voice.

Interested in the conversation I decided to creep up on the two males talking. I ended up hiding behind a tree as I watched Sasuke and his Sensei in the distance.

"So what do we do now?" Sasuke asked his teacher.

"Well you're going to have to tell Naruto that what you did to him the other day was an accident." Said Kakashi.

"I dry humped the boy in midday light…How am I suppose to explain that as an accident?!" Sasuke shouted.

"I don't know? What do you think, Gaara?"

After realizing that I had been caught spying, I calmly walked into the clearing where Kakashi and Sasuke were standing. I knew that the two leaf ninja's were smart and wouldn't attack me without a reason.

"Gaara! What are you doing in the village?" Sasuke said while glaring at me.

"I don't think that information concerns you." I said bitterly to the hot headed boy.

"He's here to become a member of Konoha." I glared at the Jounin who dared to speak my business to Sasuke.

"Have you been spying on me, copy ninja? How do you know of my affairs here?"

"You do know that I'm friends with Gai, Lee's Sensei." The silver headed man said while casually pulling out an orange book from his pants pocket. "He told me everything but it was the Hokage who told me of your true purpose here."

I gripped my fist in frustration. If the copy ninja told the Uchiha what I really came to the village for I swear I will rip his thoart out.

"True purpose? What true purpose? Tell me Kakashi." Sasuke asked his teacher.

"Don't you dare." I said to the silver headed Jounin.

"Don't worry, Gaara." Kakashi said while flipping pages through his orange book, "What reasons do I have to tell Sasuke that you came here to win the heart of a Shinobi in a village?"

I glowered at the copy ninja as I began to plot his death.

"Gaara. Love someone. Other them himself. As if it's possible." Sasuke remarked.

"I could say the same thing about you, Sasuke. What is this about you and Naruto. You're into blondes now?" I said coolly.

"Funny I said the same thing a couple of days ago." Kakashi said.

"Look you stay out of my business, Gaara," Sasuke shouted, "And if its Naruto heart you're after you can just forget it. He's mine."

"As if I want that loud mouthed fool. I have my Lee, thank you."

"…"

"…."

"…."

"You like, Lee." My eyes widened as I just realized I told Sasuke who I loved.

"Well…I…yes." I finally said with pride.

"So you and Lee are going out?"

"Well, no. Not yet."

"Hmph, didn't think so. Even Lee has better taste than that." I stared angrily at Sasuke for making such a comment.

"So I assume you and Naruto are fucking like rabbits then." I snidely remarked.

"No! But I promise you once Naruto is mine his body will never leave my bed." Sasuke yelled at me while his face turned red in anger. There was a short silence, then Kakashi spoke.

"Well it seems you two are in similar situations. You know, Gaara, I've been helping Sasuke here with Naruto, maybe I can help you with Lee." Sasuke looked at his teacher in shock for making such an offer.

"I don't need your help." I lied. Truthfully I was beginning to have doubts that Lee even loved me.

"Well can I at least make a suggestion, a suggestion that would benefit both of you." Both Sasuke and I looked at the older man interested, "The village is having its annual season festival tomorrow night. I suggest you two take Naruto and Lee there in an attempt to get 'closer' with them."

"You mean ask them out on a date?" Sasuke asked.

"Not necessarily. You see you won't be actually asking them on a date. You'll trick them into thinking that their going with you as friends."

" Trick them?" I questioned.

"Yes, is that a problem for you two." Asked the Jounin.

I thought the suggestion over in my head. Next to me I could see Sasuke doing the same. If I do as Kakashi said I will be able to spend a romantic night with my Lee and maybe I'll even get a chance to confess my love for the boy, but if I didn't do what Kakashi said what would I have then. I guess I could spend a night alone with Lee at his house but what if he made other plans by then or what if he decides to go to the festival with someone else. I can't let that happen.

"Okay, I'll do it." Sasuke and I said at the same time.

-----

(1) I changed his outfit only because I think green doesn't really looked that good on Lee.


	11. Go Team KaSaGa

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto

Special thanks to Alyssa for Beta reading my story

Titled thought up by Jenniebennie

-----

(Sasuke P.O.V)

I saw Naruto at the place he usually would be at most, Ichiraku ramen shop. The blonde boy was to busy gulping down bowls of ramen that he didn't even notice that I was watching him from the corner of the store. I desperately wanted to talk to Naruto, but I couldn't even walk up to him due to the fact that my legs felt like they were bolted to the ground.

I could hear my heart pounding in my chest as I thought about what I was going to say to the dobe. 'Hey, Naruto. Sorry about the other day. It's just that I was born with this condition that makes me spontaneously grind against people.' Yeah that would work and Sakura's hair is naturally pink.

After taking a deep breath, I slowly advanced toward the ramen guzzling idiot only to be stopped by one of my most annoying fan girls.

"Sasuke!" squealed Ino as she grabbed me from behind.

"Ino, will you please get off me." I said while staring at Naruto, who now had his head away from his meal and looking up at me in fear.

"I wanted to ask you a question, Sasuke." The blonde girl said while still holding on to me.

"Ino, please, let go." I said as I tried to get away from the girl's grasp. 'Were fan girls getting stronger these days or what?'

Suddenly a blur of orange past both me and Ino. It took me only a second to realize that the blur was Naruto who was probably trying to get away from me.

"Do you want to go with me to the Fes-gah- Sasuke?!" I pushed Ino off me and quickly ran out the shop. Looking down the streets I could see Naruto running off in the distance. Sending a small amount of chakara to my feet to make me run faster I quickly caught up to the frightened boy.

"Naruto, hold on." I said while grabbing the boy's shoulder. Naruto stopped but he didn't turn around to face me.

"About yesterday, I wasn't doing what you thought I was doing." Not surprisingly the demon vessel turned around to look at me in confusion.

"Then what were you doing?" The now curious boy asked.

'Okay, Sasuke, think. If you don't come up with something good you might lose Naruto forever, but what can I say?'

"I…was…distracting you from your pain."

"My pain?" A confused Naruto asked.

"Um, yes! I wanted to distract you from the pain that Sakura had caused on your cheek." I said hoping that the blonde boy would believe me even though I knew there was no one in the world that could be that stupid.

"So…you…decided to hump me?" Naruto questioned.

"It was the first thing I could think of and you of all people can understand a person doing the first thing that pops into their head."

"Well, yeah, I can understand that…" 'Wait does he actually believe me?' "…but I don't get it, Sasuke. Why would you care so much about me being in such a little amount of pain?" Naruto asked still looking confused.

"As a team we are one and when you're suffering its like I'm suffering as well, so you can understand why I would want to help you even in the littlest of pain."

Naruto grew silent and I could see that he was thinking over what I had just said to him. In the back of my mind I was hoping that the dobe was actually that gullible to fall for my lie. That maybe god had created stupid people just for situations like the one I was in now.

An adorable smile formed on Naruto's face, and those beautiful ocean blue eyes shined brightly at me.

"Oh, Sasuke, now I get it. Thanks for explaining it to me." I tried not to smile as the village idiot truly lived up to his title.

"To be honest that whole thing had me confused. I mean last night I even…" I looked down at the now blushing blonde to see why he had stopped talking.

"Last night you even…what?" I questioned.

"Oh, I-It doesn't matter now. Well by-"

"Naruto, before you leave I have to ask you something."

"Yeah."

"Um, the festival tomorrow. Are you going?" I asked nervously.

"Of course I'm going. Food, games, and rides, how can I miss out on that? Why do you want to know anyway?" 'Here we go Uchiha the last big jump.'

"Do you want to go with me, as friends of course?"

"To the festival?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." 'Oh god he's going to say no.'

"Okay" The demon vessel happily said.

"R-really?" I stuttered I couldn't believe that I was actually going out with Naruto.

"Sure it sounds like fun. Pick me up at 8, okay." Naruto said before leaving.

When the boy's back was turned I allowed a devious smile to appear as my face. 'Lesson 2 completed.'

---Kakashi P.O.V---

I stood in the doorway of the empty classroom, staring at the dark haired man who was too busy grading papers to notice me,

"Hello, Iru-chan." I said startling the Chunin.

"I told you not to call me that!" Iruka said angrily. "And what are you here for anyway."

"I just wanted to drop by and say hello."

"Well, you said it. Now will you please leave? I have a lot of papers to grade." Iruka said tightly. I smirked as I realized that the younger male was probably still mad at me for yesterday. I wondered if he suffered the side effects that usually come after a person had the sexual sensory technique used on them. How I wished I was there to see Iruka touching himself. His lips were probably all red and puffy from biting back his moans. His body glistening with sweat after each pull of his member, and god I hope he screamed my name after each time he climaxed.

"Kakashi, what are you thinking about." Iruka said causing me to snap out of my daydream.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said seductively. As expected Iruka just rolled his eyes at my remark.

"Look, Kakashi. I don't have time to play your childish game, so can you please leave?"

"In a few minutes but first I need to sign the patrol list for tomorrow's festival. You're in charge of the list right?" I said while strolling towards Iruka's desk.

"You want to help watch over the festival?" The Chunin asked me with widened eyes.

"Of course I do. I am a ninja of the village after all." Iruka gave me a questionable look as he went into his desk drawer and pulled out a piece of paper that had the names of Jounins and Chunins written on it.

"You do know that you're going to be paired up with someone if you sign up for patrol?"

"I'm fine with that."

"Alright, so who do you want to be teamed with?"

"You." I said with confidence. To my surprise Iruka looked up at me with a huge cat like grin on his face.

"Sorry, Kakashi, but I'm already paired up with someone." Iruka said way too happily for my taste.

"So who else would you rather be group up with?" The Chunin asked with a smile still on his face.

"Who are you teamed up with?" I asked slightly annoyed that someone was going to spend the whole festival with my Iru-chan.

"Anko." Iruka replied.

"Hmm and you feel comfortable in that situation?" It was time for me to pull out the big guns.

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked.

"Well no offense Iruka but your more skilled on thinking up strategies then physical combat, and though Anko may be strong, very strong in fact, She's just to hot headed and usually does the first thing that come into her mind."

"And that's why we make the perfect team." The scar faced man remarked. "She has the strength while I have the knowledge, which makes the right balance for a duo."

"But are you sure that you two are balances enough?" Again the younger man looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"You're sure that Anko is not too hot headed that she may not even listen to your strategies which could cause the deaths of many people in the village including yours?"

A look of concern appeared on Iruka's face but quickly faded away.

"Kakashi, you're over exaggerating. It's just a festival, besides there are going to be other ninjas there helping us." The dark-haired man said proudly.

"I guess your right. Nothing should happen, though I heard that Naruto is going to be at the celebration." I said slyly as I knew the blonde boy was one of the things that Iruka cared about the most in his life.

"Why do you say it like that?" I could tell by Iruka's voice that he was beginning to panic and I felt guilty for playing on the mans feelings for the boy, but I knew I would forget all about guilt once I had a withering Iruka under me screaming my name.

"Well Naruto is living a very dangerous life and all with having that fox's spirit inside him and there are still people out there looking for the boy you know, but I guess you and Anko would be able to handle such a battle if a person does come looking for Naruto." Iruka looked like a scared mouse as panic and fear ran through his eyes.

"Now that I think about it I don't know if teaming up with Anko is really such a good idea. I mean the only people who know Naruto well enough to protect him is me and…" Iruka looked up at me while biting his soft and kissable lips nervously.

"Kakashi, maybe if I pair Anko with someone else we could-"

"I'll be waiting for you at our patrol sections at 7 tomorrow night." Afterwards I gave the Chunin a quick kiss on the cheek and left the classroom before Iruka could even start blushing.

---Lee P.O.V---

I opened the front door to see Gaara standing in the middle of the room looking at me, almost like he was waiting for me to come home.

"Hey, Gaara did yo-"

"You're taking me to the village's festival tomorrow night." Gaara said bluntly.

I looked at the panda eyed boy in shock. 'How did he find out about the annual season festival?'

"Well that does sound fun but I don't know if I ca-"

"I expect you to be ready to go at 8." Gaara said boldly while walking into my room, as I still stood in the living room looking at the red head in astonishment.

"But I-"My bedroom door closed before I could even start my sentence, and though I knew I should have been extremely pissed off at the sand ninja for making plans unknown to me, interrupting my talking, slamming the door in my presence, and not even taking his application papers out of my hands, I couldn't help but think about what I was going to wear tomorrow night.

----

I wasn't being lazy for the Lee P.O.V it's supposed to be short. I so happy the next three chapters are going to show hoe each couple 'date' goes. Also one of the chapters will lead to a lemon which I can wait to write about. Can you guess which couple will end up with a lemon?


	12. The date, the kiss, the sex pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto

Special thanks to Alyssa for Beta reading my story

------

(Naruto P.O.V)

'Oh god, oh god why am I so nervous.' I looked at the alarm clock in my room and saw that it was 7:58. 'Calm down, Naruto, it's not like he'll come right on the dot.' I inwardly groaned as I remembered that the person I was dealing with was an Uchiha and punctuality was probably what he was big on.

Looking at my full length mirror I decided to observe my outfit. The thin long sleeved shirt I was wearing was an onyx color and clung close to my stomach. I decided on wearing denim jeans since the festival wasn't really a dress-up occasion. The only problem was that I had bought the pants one size too small and they were now grabbing on to me like paint. I finished the look off by wearing some old black sneakers. All in all I have to say that I looked pretty damn good.

The door bell rang and I almost jumped out of my skin in fright. I looked at my clock again to see that it was eight o' clock. Slowly I walked to the front door and opened it. Once open I saw a sight that literally made me drool. Sasuke was wearing a dark navy blue shirt with the sleeves cut off to give me a good look at his slightly muscular arms. His black pants hung dangerously low on his waist giving me small glimpses of smooth pale skin; and to top it all off he wore a sexy grin to complete his devilish look.

"Like what you see, Naruto?" Sasuke said seductively while leaning his body against the door entrance. I blushed madly as I realized that I had been caught staring.

"Uh, would you like to come in for a drink or something?" Immediately I wanted to take back what I had just said as I knew it sounded like I was on a date or something.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Sasuke said as his eyes slowly traveled up and down my body.

"Why?" Sasuke's eyes snapped right back to mines and they held an emotion I could not describe but seen in Kakashi's eyes anytime I caught him looking at Iruka-sensei.

"I might not come back out." I looked at the Uchiha in confusion as I didn't understand the meaning behind his words. 'Did he think that I was going to attack him?'

"Well then let's go to the festival."

-----

"Wow! It's so huge." I said in awe as I stared at the display in front of me. The festival was filled with booths and stands of all sizes, which spread out through the northern part of the village. Most of the stands were selling a variety of food while others were selling merchandise or were set up for games. At some sections of the festival there were small rides people could go on, though most of the rides were for toddlers so I couldn't get on them, no matter how tempting the caterpillar slide looked. Some people in the crowds were running around wearing old traditional Japanese clothing; and in the middle of the festival there was a huge stage for performances. It was all so amazing. I didn't know what to see first.

"Ooh, Sasuke, what do you want to do?" I asked the pale boy beside me.

"I don't know. Anything you want to do, I suppose." I noticed how bored Sasuke sounded and wondered if the Uchiha even liked festivals. I didn't see the brunette as a person who enjoyed social events. Suddenly my stomach rumbled and I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

"Let's go get something to eat." I suggested.

"Okay, but I don't think they have a ramen stand." I frowned at Sasuke's comment.

"You know despite what everyone thinks I don't eat ramen all the time."

"Yeah, only like 24/7." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Yeah!" I agreed with confidence at first, but then I thought about what the Uchiha had just said. "Wait! That's like three days right."

For some reason Sasuke's left eyebrow seemed to twitch in annoyance. "Come on; let's go find you something to eat." The brunette said while grabbing my arm.

---5 minutes later---

After passing many food stands (all of which possessed their take on cultural themed foods) I finally decided to get some ice-cream. Just as an appetizer/dessert of course.

"What would you like, cutie." The redheaded lady said to me across the stand while winking. I blushed at being hit on by such a beautiful woman. Suddenly I felt a hand wrapped around my waist. I looked around to see that the palm belonged to Sasuke. For some reason he was now glaring at the redhead inside the stand causing the women to back away from the counter.

"Sasuke, be nice." I pleaded with the boy. The Uchiha grunted and held an even tighter grip on my waist.

"I'll just like vanilla, please." I said while ignoring Sasuke's sudden mood change.

The counter lady went to the ice-cream dispenser and pulled a cone under the machine. I licked my lips absent mindly as I watched the soft dessert go into the waffle flavored cone.

That will be $ 2.89." The woman said to me while shoving the tasty treat in my face. I dug into my pocket so I could pull out my Mr. Froggy wallet (1), but I was stopped from doing so once Sasuke grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry I'll get it for you." The older boy said while pulling out a black leather wallet. I looked at the Uchiha in amazement I couldn't actually believe he was being nice and for me of all people.

"Thank you, Sasuke." I said while grabbing the ice-cream out of the woman's hand.

"Hn." The boy grunted.

I stared at the delicious dessert in my hand and my mouth began to water as I could already taste the creamy white goodness on my tongue. I titled my head towards my ice-cream as I was ready to savor the sweet treat, but that dream disappeared as soon as somebody clumsily brushed by me causing my head to dive straight into the sugary substances.

I quickly backed away from the now empty cone in my hand. I wiped away at the ice-cream that was on my eyelids. I then stared at Sasuke as I expected him to laugh, but instead the brunette had quite a different expression on his face.

Sasuke's eyes looked darker than usual, his hands were trembling almost like they wanted to grab me; and if I wasn't imaging it I think I saw a little bit of drool coming from the side of the pale boy's mouth. It was almost as if Sasuke was about to pounce on me.

"Naruto." Sasuke lightly whispered across his lips. I sighed as I knew the older male was about to joke on me for being so clumsy or something along that line.

"Naruto." Sasuke said again only this time moaning. I looked at the dark haired boy in concern, wondering if he was sick. It was during my worrying that I licked away at the ice-cream that was on the side of my mouth.

"Oh, shit!" The brunette yelled while placing his hands over his groin. "I-I have to go to the bathroom."

"Then let me co-"

"No! I mean you stay here." The dark haired boy said before running off to the bathroom, if you could call it running. For some reason it look like every step that the brunette took caused him a moment of pain.

"Here take these, kid." The counter lady said while handing me a small mirror and a bunch of napkins. I looked in the mirror to see that I was an absolute mess. Ice-cream had gotten all over my face. The white substance was under my eyes, across my cheeks, and even some of it was hanging off my chin. No wonder Sasuke ran off so quick he probably wanted to laugh so hard that he had to do it in private.

---15 minutes later---

Sasuke came running back to me out of breathe with flushed cheeks. His clothes looked a little bit disheveled, but I didn't care about that. I was too pissed off at the fact that the older boy had kept me waiting for so long.

"About time." I said to the panting boy once he got in front of me. "What took you so long anyway?"

"You wouldn't want to know." Sasuke said while his cheeks flushed an even deeper red.

"Hmph, well waiting for you made me bored, so I want to play some games now." I said daring Sasuke to object to such a thing after making me wait for him.

"Whatever." The Uchiha said giving one of his usual replies.

Smiling I looked around the festival, searching for a gaming booth that quirked my interest. After finding one I began walking towards the stand, only to stop when I felt a hand entangling with mine.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" I asked as I stared at our connected hands.

"Nothing. Why?" The dark haired boy said casually, as if our palms weren't touching. I could have questioned the boy more on the subject, I could have let go of his hand but I didn't. I don't know why though. It just felt good being touched by Sasuke for some reason.

After walking up to the gaming booth (hand still entwined with Sasuke's I might add) I realized it was one of those hit-the-glass-bottles-with-a-ball-and-win-a-prize kind of game.

"A dollar for three balls each." The rugged man inside the booth said to me.

"Are you sure you can do this, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "I mean your aiming skills aren't really up to par and trust me. I'm your teammate, so I should know."

"Ha, ha, very funny, Uchiha." I said sarcastically as I pulled out my wallet.

"Don't worry, Uzumaki, I got this one." Sasuke said while handing the man inside the booth a dollar. "I'm sure what I'm about to see is going to be worth paying for."

"Oh, you'll see Sasuke." I said as the man gave me three solid white balls. "I'll make you eat your words."

--- 36 balls later---

"Shut up, Sasuke! It's just that this game is fixed." I yelled at the Uchiha who was now laughing in tears. I could even see a bit of mirth in the booth owner's eyes after watching me fail at hitting the glass bottles so many times.

"Look, do you want me to help you." Sasuke said after he finished laughing.

"N- Okay, but just this once." I said. Sasuke got behind me and I suddenly got a flashback about that day in front of the hospital. 'Okay calm down, Naruto, there's no chance of that happening again; besides that time I just misinterpreted Sasuke's actions.'

I squeaked as I felt the Uchiha pull my body back to his, he then wrapped an arm around my stomach to make sure I wouldn't get away.

"Now pick up a ball." The older boy whispered in my ear. 'Don't moan, don't moan.' I repeated to myself as I did what Sasuke said.

"Good, now aim." The dark haired boy said after sliding his hand down my arm and pointed it in the direction of the glass bottles. It was at this point that I started to blush.

"Y-you know, Sasuke, you can give me these directions from a distance" I stuttered.

"I could, couldn't I?" the older boy said as he pressed my back harder into his chest.

"Now slowly pull your arm back." I didn't even bother moving my arm as the Uchiha did it for me.

"Throw." The dark haired boy said as he released my arm.

Trying to keep my arm in the position that Sasuke had placed it in I threw the ball with all my might, and was rewarded with the sound of glass bottles hitting the ground.

"Yes, finally." I yelled while jumping in joy.

"Pick your prize, kid." The stand owner said to me. I looked at all the toy plushies hanging down from the gaming booth, trying to see if there was any that I liked.

"I want that." I said while pointing to an orange and white stuffed fox doll.

"Here you go." The rugged man said while handing me the plushie and a wrapped Popsicle.

"I don't remember asking for a Popsicle."

"Don't worry it's an added gift for putting on such an entertaining show." Said the stand owner.

Shrugging my shoulders I took the plushie and flavored ice away from the man's hand.

"Thank you." I said before I grabbed Sasuke's hand and began exploring the festival floor. After a while, I unwrapped the Popsicle and began to eat it. I savored the taste of orange on my tongue which was my favorite color and favorite flavor next to ramen of course. I looked over at Sasuke to see that he was intensely staring at me while I ate the flavorsome confection.

"Want some?" I asked the brunette while shoving the Popsicle towards him. Sasuke's eyes grew huge for a second then a smile appeared on his face as he slowly bent his head down towards the icy treat. Sticking his tongue out he gradually began to lick around the top of the Popsicle. My breath hitched a little as I imagine Sasuke's tongue doing the same thing to a certain anatomy on my body.

'No, don't think nasty thoughts.' I said to myself, but it was already too late. The Uchiha had suddenly decided to deep thoart the frozen sweet till his lips were touching my thumb. The sight caused my member to twitch and me to moan. While looking at me with a deep stare, Sasuke slowly brought his head up while leaving a naked Popsicle stick in my hand.

I looked at the stick in awe as I was amazed that the Uchiha had just ate the chilled pop in one suck, but then amazement turned into anger as I realized what the dark-haired boy had just done.

"Sasuke, you bastard. You at my Popsicle." I yelled at the older boy causing him to roll his eyes.

"A voice that loud can only belong to Naruto." I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

I turned around to see Shikamaru. He was sitting at an outdoor wooden table that was placed in between two booths. On the table there were a pack of tarot cards and a folded sign that read "Fortune teller."

"Shikamaru! What are you doing here?" I asked while walking up to lazy ninja.

"Ino signed me up as a volunteer for the festival, without my permission I might add." Shikamaru said with a sigh. "So what do you say want your fortune told, Naruto?"

"I don't know." I said as I thought about how much money Sasuke had already spent on me.

"How about this, since you're a friend I'll tell you your fortune for free." Shikamaru said while shuffling up the tarot cards.

"Really? Thanks!" I said smiling. I looked at Sasuke to see that he seemed bored as ever as he watched Shikamaru place down three cards on the table facing upward. One of the cards had a picture of a red heart on it, the other had a picture of a shadowy male figure, and the last one had the image of two hands holding each other.

"So what does it mean?" I asked.

"Well the heart tells that there's someone in your life who cares deeply about you." Shikamaru began explaining, "The dark figure says that person is a male, and the last card with the hands means that somebody is very close to you."

I studied the cards on the table very closely, wondering who was the male figure that cared deeply about me could be, Iruka perhaps.

"Well thanks for the read, Shikamaru, bye now." I said as I was about to leave.

"Before you two go, can I talk to Sasuke in private for a minute?" Asked the lazy boy.

Curious, I looked at Sasuke to see what he had to say about the boy's sudden request.

"Don't worry, Naruto, you go off somewhere. I'll catch up with you in a minute." Sasuke said while waving me off.

"Okay." I said as I slowly walked away from the two boys.

"Cotton candy, sir." I heard a small child voice say. I looked down to see a little girl (who was probably in kindergarten) wearing a clean white kimono and carrying small bags of cotton candy in her hand.

"What?"

"Would you like some cotton candy?" The little girl said with an angel's voice while staring up at me with big brown eyes. I just couldn't say no to such a cute face. I handed the girl the appropriate amount of money. Smiling she gave me a bag of sugary cotton. As soon as the girl left my presence I began to munch away at the pink colored sweet.

"Where did you get that?" A deep voice asked behind me. Turning around I saw that the voice belong to Sasuke, who must have returned while I wasn't looking.

"A little girl sold it to me." I replied.

"I don't think you should be eating so many sweets." Sasuke said while giving me a look of concern.

"What are you, my mom?" I said which earned me a glare from the Uchiha. "Besides you can't really say that I ate that ice-cream, and I only got a few licks of my Popsicle before you gulped it down."

"Still, too much sugar can be bad for you, and you're already hyper enough." Sasuke remarked.

"Don't worry this will be the last treat I'll eat.

--- 4 sugar cookies, 3 brownies, 2 chocolate turtles and a partridge in a pear tree later---

"Oh, Sasuke, we didn't see the performers yet. And I think I saw a ramen stand next to the toddler ride. Ooh that reminds me I want to ride the caterpillar slide and Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sa-"

"Okay that's it Naruto were leaving." Sasuke said while pulling me out of the festival by the collar.

"Wait! Why?" I yelled as I struggled to get away from the boy's grip.

"Because you're jumping around like a hyperactive fool, well more than usual anyway."

I huffed in annoyance. Just because I was feeling a little bit peppy didn't mean Sasuke had to go around and ruin my fun. Okay maybe I got a little carried away when I decided to jump on the stage in the center of the festival and started dancing in the middle of a performance, but that was beside the point.

"Well can you at least let me walk on my own?"

"No."

"Please, we're already far away from the festival. It's not like I'm going to run all the way back to it." I pleaded. The Uchiha sighed and let go of my collar. Smiling I straightened my back up and began to walk on my own two feet only to trip over a rock.

"Gah!" I yelled as my body began to fall. A pair of arms wrapped around my stomach. Preventing me from hitting the ground. The arms then turned me around so that I was facing Sasuke.

"Thanks." I said weakly as I was beginning to feel a little tired.

"Are you alright? You don't usual fall that easily." The dark haired boy asked with worried eyes.

"Mmhmm. I'm alright. I just think my sugar rush is coming to an end." I said while resting my head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Naruto!" The Uchiha gasped. With foggy eyes I looked up at Sasuke, but through the haze I could only focus on his lips, those soft pink lips that looked oh so kissable.

"Kiss." I lightly whispered.

"Wha-" With a muddle mind and a complete worn out body I kiss Sasuke with all the energy I had left in me, and for a brief second I felt just how warm and pouty those lips were before I blacked out.

-----

You know that frog wallet that Naruto always use to pay stuff with well I decided to name it Mr. Froggy.


	13. The date, the kiss, the sex pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto

Special thanks to Alyssa for Beta reading my story

(Iruka P.OV)

I frantically looked around the festival grounds searching for at least a spec of silver hair in the crowd of staff and volunteer workers, but sadly I saw none.

"What's wrong with you, Iruka?" A man beside me with a face even more scared than mine asked "You look a little bit jumpy."

"Nothing, Raidou, It's just that I'm looking for Kakashi." I said with a sigh, "The man said he would be here by 7 and now he's 30 minutes late."

"Kakashi, huh? Yeah I would probably give up on him if I were you." Raidou said while opening a box of paper lanterns, "There's a very slight chance that he'll actually come." I felt my heart sink as I realized that Raidou's words might be true. For some reason I was actually looking forward to patrolling with Kakashi.

"Raidou, don't say that" Genma said as he came from around the corner while carrying another box filled with paper lanterns.

"It's true, Kakashi is not known for his punctuality," Genma said while setting down the box of lanterns next to Raidou. "But he makes up for it with his loyalty and if he told Iruka that he's going to be here then he will be here."

"Your right, Genma. I'm sorry." The older man said as he snuggled up to the brown haired male and gave the man a heartwarming kiss.

I looked at the couple with envy as I desperately wanted what the two had, a relationship where the two partners cared deeply about one another. Unfortunately, I only felt half that way for one certain man and sadly he wasn't even here.

"Um excuse me." I voiced as I realized the lovebirds were beginning to make out in front of me. The two male looked back at me with a blush staining both of their faces.

"Seeing that you two are busy, I'm going to search the grounds to see if Kakashi is here yet." Genma and Raidou nodded me off before continuing their make out session.

Even though Kakashi still wasn't here, I roamed around the festival with a smile on my face anyway. The sight of so many people working together just made me happy for some unknown reason. Staff members and volunteers were quickly setting up the ground for tonight's celebration. Chefs were cooking up food in small stands, children were dragging around toy wagons filled with supplies that the adults needed to get the festival ready, and people were standing on latters as they tried to hang the paper lanterns. It was while I was watching these people work that I noticed a certain ex-student of mine setting up his own table, which was surprising being who the ex-student was.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing here of all places?" I asked the scruffy headed boy as he sat at a table with a looked that screamed '' rather die then be here.'

The lazy ninja sighed. "Ino roped me into doing volunteer work with her."

"Oh, I see, so what are you going to do?" I asked as I was curious in knowing what the funny decorated cards on the desk were going to be used for.

"Fortune telling."

"…"

"What! You don't think I can pull off a simple job as that." Shikamaru yelled though he didn't put that much energy into his voice.

"No, no, it's not that." I sheepishly lied while laughing, "It's just that I don't think fortune telling fits you well." For a second I saw an intense glare in Shikamaru's eyes before they began to stare at the clouds.

"I would love it if you showed me your skills." I suddenly said while breaking the intense silence that the scruffy headed boy had put me in.

"A dollar." The lazy ninja said while still looking up at the sky.

"What?"

"A dollar." Shikamaru said again but this time he looked directly into my eyes.

"But I'm a volunteer as well." I said a bit shock at the fact that my ex-student would ask a fellow worker for money.

"I don't care. You insulted my ability in doing a job." Shikamaru said calmly. "Now give me a dollar." I rolled my eyes at the boy as I went into my pocket and pulled out a nice crisp one.

"Thank you." My ex-student said as he snatched the dollar out of my hands. After putting the money in his pocket he began to shuffle up the decorated cards on the table, he then took out three cards from the deck and placed them faced up on the table. I looked at the three cards with interest as they had very weird pictures on them. One card had a picture of a tree with long and curly branches. The other had an image of a pond with ripples following through it, and the last one had the picture of the sun shining brightly.

"So, um…Shikamaru, what does it all mean?" I asked the fellow Chunin. I looked at the unenergetic boy's face and for the first time in my life I saw a bit of uncertainty in the boy's eyes.

"Well this is kind of confusing." The lazy ninja said in a dull tone, "The tree means your body is going to be bonded by something."

"Bonded?" I repeated.

"Yeah, and the rippling pond mean your going to be crying." My heart began to speed as I began to worry about my safety. My body was going to be bonded by something and I was going to be in tears. Does that mean I was going to be in pain? Am I going to be tortured by someone?

"The sun. What does the sun means?" I quickly asked.

"Well that's the confusing part." Shikamaru said while scratching his head as if he was puzzled by something, "The sun means you're going to be happy with whatever situation you're going to be put in." Happy? About being tortured? My heart slowly sped down as my mind was put at ease by Shikamaru's horrible skills at telling fortunes.

"I think you should try to master your 'talent' before showing it in public." I said jokily, but I immediately wanted to take it back when Shikamaru gave me a heated (yet at he same time drowsy) glare.

"Well I need to look for Kakashi now, so see ya Shikamaru." I said while leaving the scruffy headed boy. I didn't want to hang around long enough so my ex-student could use his shadow jutsu on me and have his ex- teacher do something embarrassing in front of a crowd of people just because I non-intentionally insulted him.

As I quickly ran away from the fortune telling booth I began to feel as if I was being watched. I stopped in front of a huge oak tree and slowly began to look over my surroundings. Everybody was too busy working for such nonsense as spying so it couldn't be one of the staff members or volunteer workers.

"Yo." A husky voice lightly whispered across the back of my neck. Startled I quickly turned around to see my foreign enemy.

"Ka…Kakashi?" I said in awe as I stared at the silver headed Jounin in front of me. The older man had decided to wear a plain black yukata and though it was a simple design it looked drop dead gorgeous on the person who was wearing it.

"Hello, Iru-chan, how are you this fine night." Kakashi said casually as he fanned himself with a small paper fan.

"How am I? I'm angry that's how I am." I yelled at the copy ninja hoping to get a reaction out of the man, but of course being that it was Kakashi I received the same bored look as always.

"Well that's no good." The older man said as he walked closer to me, "You should be happy. The festival is about to start soon, you know."

"Of course I know and that's exactly why I'm angry." I shouted, "You were supposed be here an hour ago remember 'I'll be waiting for you at our patrol sections at 7' you said."

"Hmm." Kakashi said as if he was pondering something. "Did I say that?" I desperately tried not to strangle the Jounin while he was trying to remember about yesterday evening.

"Oh well." The older male said with a shrug, "Sorry for making you wait so long Iruka."

"Forget it, Kakashi. You never take anything seriously unless it's a mission. I'm going to find Anko and see if it isn't too late to switch with her."

"No, wait, Iruka." Kakashi said while grabbing my arm, preventing me from leaving.

"Let go of my arm, Kakashi." I said sternly as I looked back at the older male.

"I'm sorry, Iruka." The silver headed Jounin said in a deep ragged voice that made my member twitch, "I've been a real naughty boy. Can you forgive me?" I tried not to melt as the copy ninja stared at me with his huge puppy dog eyes.

"F-fine, just let go of me okay?" I said blushing. I hated how the man could work my emotions. With a smile on his face Kakashi slowly let go of his tight grip on my arm.

"I still need to find Anko though; she's the one who is in charge of which team patrols what section." I said while straightening out my sleeves.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kakashi said as he lifted me up bridal style.

"Wait! What are you doing?" I yelled as I struggled to get out of the strong ninja's arms.

"We'll save much time looking for Anko if I carry you." The copy ninja said as he began to jump from tree to tree.

"I guess your right." I said as I reluctantly stopped squirming, "but do you even know where Anko is?"

"Of course I do." Kakashi replied.

Looking down on the ground I could see that we were moving across the festival quite quickly. The Jounin was right, this was much faster. I sighed in relaxation as I begin to enjoy being carried by Kakashi. I took a whiff of air a smelled a delicious aroma of lilac, I then realized what I smelled must have been the copy ninja's cologne. I giggled as I thought how funny it was for such a legendary ninja to be walking around with such a womanly scent.

"What's so funny?" Kakashi asked while he turned his face towards me.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Hmm, you're cute when you laugh." The older man said, "Then again you're always cute to me."

"Y-you th-think so? I mean thanks." I stuttered out. I knew I sounded like some tongue tied idiot, but I couldn't help it. Kakashi's compliments always made me feel that way.

"Well, here we are." Kakashi said after jumping on top of a hill.

"What do you mean here?" I asked while observing the empty field we were standing in, "I don't see Anko anywhere, in fact I don't see anybody. Kakashi, what are you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything, Iru-chan. I just wanted to show you something." The silver headed Jounin said with a lewd smirk. Oh yeah something was up.

"Kakashi let me down." I said sternly as I realized that the older male's arms had suddenly gotten tighter around my waist.

"But if I let you down you won't be able to clearly see what I want to show you." The copy ninja said as he made no attempt to loosen his grip on me.

'Wait a minute! See what? And wouldn't he want me to be on the ground so I could see it? No, no Iruka, you're thinking just like Kakashi. He never even said he wanted to show you that. But still this is Kakashi were talking about, the man who reads Icha Icha Paradise 24 hours a day. But then again even the copy ninja wouldn't be that vulgar in public…right?'

The sound of what could be described as shooting startled me from my thinking. I looked at the sky expecting to see bombs or something attacking the village but instead I saw beautiful fireworks flashing in the night.

"They're opening fireworks for the festival. Aren't they beautiful?" Kakashi said as he looked towards the sky as well.

"Oh, so this is what you wanted to show me?"

"Of course, what did you think I wanted to show you?" I couldn't help but blush as I remember my thoughts from a few minutes ago.

"Oh my, was my little Iruka thinking naughty thoughts for once." The Jounin said while leaning his head toward me.

"N-no, and why are you getting so close to me." I stuttered.

The silver headed male pulled down the mask that covered his mouth, and I had to keep myself from drooling as I gazed at Kakashi's completely bare face. Of course it wasn't like this was my first time seeing the man's face like this. I always caught glimpses of it whenever the man would decide to sneak a kiss to my cheek, and even during those times I would think the same thing as I was thinking now.

"Beautiful." I unknowingly whispered out.

"So are you, Iruka." Kakashi said as his lips began to make a beeline for mines. I felt my throat go dry as I knew what was about to come.

"Kakashi, Iruka, there you guys are!" I heard a voice yelled off in a distance.

"Gah! That's Anko's voice." I yelled as I forced myself out of Kakashi's arms. Once I had my two feet on the ground I quickly wrinkled out the wrinkles in my clothes. All the while Kakashi looked at me like I was the strangest man that he had ever seen.

"What?"

"Nothing I just hope your girlfriend doesn't think me and you were doing anything perverted that's all." The older man said sounding a bit pissed off. 'Hold on was he talking about Anko? Wait! Was he…jealous?'

"Where were you guys?" Anko asked once she finally got next to me and Kakashi, "I've been looking for the two everywhere."

"Oh, sorry for worrying you, Anko. We just came up here to look at the fireworks, isn't that right Kakashi?" I said while looking towards the copy ninja. I was surprised when I caught the Jounin glaring at the purple haired woman in front of him.

"Hn." Kakashi remarked with his mask now completely back on his face.

"Oh well that's good and all but the both of you need to seriously get to your sections." Anko said.

"I agree." The copy ninja said before pulling me away from Anko at a break neck speed.

"Hey, wait! Where are you guys going?" the purple haired woman yelled in the distance.

"Kakashi, what the heck are you doing?" I shouted at the man who was pulling me, "Anko still hasn't told us where we patrol at."

"But we'll have a better chance of seeing Naruto if we choose our own area to watch over." The Jounin replied back with his usual cool voice.

"Naruto." I lightly said as I remembered about the dangers the blonde headed boy could face tonight.

"Yes, Naruto. You still want to protect him right." Kakashi asked while looking at me with mischievous eyes.

"Yeah…I do." I said while allowing my body to be pulled by the older male.

"Good." Kakashi said with a smirk.

---

"Kakashi, where is he?" I wailed as I looked around the center of the festival grounds, "I don't see Naruto anywhere."

"Calm down, Iruka, I see him right over there." Kakashi said while pointing to an ice-cream stand. I sighed in relief as I saw my ex-student happily standing at the booth; however my eyes grew wide when I saw another ex-pupil of mine standing beside the boy.

"Why is Sasuke here, and with Naruto nonetheless?"

"Hey, they are friends. No matter how much they argue. They probably just decided to come to the festival together." Kakashi said wisely though I had a feeling that he knew more about the two boy's situations.

"Wait minute are they holding hands. Oh my god! They are holding hands." I gasped as I saw Naruto's palm entangled with the Uchiha's.

"Again, Iruka, their friends so it's perfectly normal for them to be holding hands." The older man remarked.

"For Naruto and Sasuke it's not." I yelled, "What's going on here, Kakashi?"

"Well it's kind of complicated." The copy ninja said while scratching his head.

"Tell me now."

"Alright, but your going to be surprised at what I have to say." I gave the older male an annoyed look showing him that I was beginning to grow irritated with his stalling.

"Sasuke is in love with Naruto."

"What?!" I said surprised.

"You heard me, Sasuke in love with Naruto." Kakashi repeated.

"Wha...wh...How do you know this?" I stuttered out. I couldn't believe that Sasuke actually had a thing for my favorite hyperactive boy. In fact I couldn't even believe that the Uchiha was gay, I mean people always made jokes in the village but I never thought they could actually be true.

"Well, isn't it obvious, Iruka?" The older man said, "I mean haven't you noticed how much more time Sasuke has been spending with Naruto."

"Well, now that you mention it, yeah I have noticed." I said after remembering how many times I sent the two boys together in the village. "But Sasuke only seems to be hanging around Naruto until recently, hmm,"

"What is it Iruka?" The copy ninja asked once he realized that I had gone silent.

"Nothing it's just that you seem to know a lot about Sasuke's feelings for Naruto, you wouldn't have anything to do with the boy's sudden interests?" For a moment I thought Kakashi was beginning to sweat under my intense gaze.

"What? Of course not, Iruka, I just notice things." The Jounin said honestly enough.

"Good, because if you did you wouldn't want to know what I would do to you." I heard Kakashi mumble something behind my back, "What was that?"

"Uh...nothing." The perverted man quickly said, "So what are we going to do now?"

"What do you think were going to do? We have to keep Sasuke away from Naruto of course." I said while still looking at the two boys over at the ice-cream stand.

"Why?!" Kakashi said sounding a bit worried.

"I can't have Sasuke dating Naruto. Who knows what the Uchiha would do to the blonde headed boy once they're alone."

"Iruka, I think you're over reacting." The silver headed Jounin remarked while putting one of his hands on my shoulder.

"I'm not over reacting!" I said defending myself, "Sasuke is still a teenager, which means he's just full of hormones. If Naruto keeps spending time with the brunette there's no telling when Sasuke might decide to take the innocent boy to a dark alley and rape him."

"Hey it's not considered rape if you want it." Kakashi said jokily. I gave the man a quick leer to make him shut up.

"Wh-what I meant to say is that I'm sure Sasuke won't rape Naruto, besides he's eighteen now."

"Yes eighteen, which means mind and body wise, he is still a teenager, so I'm not taking my eyes off of him while he's still around Naruto." I said fervently. Kakashi sighed and I smiled once he saw things my way.

"Fine then, Iruka, but can I at least get something to snack on before we continue you this." The Jounin asked nicely.

"B-but…" I began saying while pointing towards the ice-cream stand the boys were standing at.

"Yes I know, but as you can see Sasuke is gone now." The Jounin pointed out. Look at the stand I did see that the Uchiha was gone and Naruto was now standing by himself.

"I'm sure I can quickly get something to eat before he comes back." The older man said almost sounding as if he was begging for me to let him go.

"Fine whatever." I said while shooing the man off, "But you better hurry up and get back here."

"Oh thank you Iru-chan and don't worry I will be back." Kakashi said while giving one of my ears a light nibble before running off.

"Uh…big flirt." I said while blushing as I wiped off the bit of saliva that was on my ear.

---15 minutes later---

"Where the hell is Kakashi and where the hell is Sasuke! How dare he leave my Naruto all by himself." I said as I watched Naruto standing all by his lonesome. He almost looked sad without Sasuke around. Like how I was feeling sad right now without-

"So you're still on the look out." I heard a familiar voice say behind me. Trying to hide the fact that I was happy to hear the voice I quickly turned around with a scowl on my face.

"Where were you?!?" I yelled at Kakashi who was now holding a sugar powdered funnel cake in his hands.

"I told you I went looking for food." Kakashi said as he began to eat a piece of the sugary dough.

"For 15 minutes?!?" I said loudly as I tried to not notice the way the copy ninja erotically sucked on the piece of powered cake.

"I was trying to look for something that we both could munch on." The Jounin said innocently. Feeling a little bit guilty I decided to forgive the older male for now.

"Well at least you're here." I said sighing. Kakashi shoved the plate of funnel cake toward me causing me to give the man an odd look.

"Try it. It's good." The copy ninja said while eating another piece of the funnel cake.

Hesitantly, I broke off a piece of the powdered bread. I then slowly put it into my mouth while Kakashi watched me. The taste of sugar and dough immediately hit my tongue and I began to munch happily on the fried piece of cake.

"You're right it is good." I said while taking my fingers out of my mouth. Suddenly the silver headed Jounin grabbed my hand and pulled it toward his face as if he were examining it.

"You missed a spot." Kakashi said while showing me a smudge of white powder on the side of my middle finger.

"O-oh I-I must have miss that." I lightly stuttered. Having the copy ninja holding my hand made my body feel warm all of the sudden.

"Here let me get it for you." Kakashi stuck his tongue out and slowly began to lick up and down my finger. I opened my mouth in shock. I couldn't believe what the older man was doing to my poor digit and yet I did nothing to stop the Jounin.

Kakashi's tongue began to knead into my finger more roughly causing me to let out a soft moan, he then opened his mouth wider and entered my whole finger inside his wet orifice. I felt my pants get tighter at that exact moment.

Smiling the silver headed Jounin began to tediously move his mouth up and down the long digit. I started to take short breathes as Kakashi orally pleasured my hand. After giving a finally lick, the older male finally took his mouth off of my now saliva coated finger.

"I got it for you." Kakashi said with a lewd smirk.

I could do nothing but stare at the man before me in awe. He had just molested my finger in public and was now acting as if doing so was just part of his daily activities.

"Wh- wh- why did…"

"The boys are gone." Kakashi said coolly as if he had not just been sucking on my finger a few minutes ago.

"What?" I said as I tried to get the blood from my nether regions to start flowing through my head again.

Kakashi pointed back towards the ice-cream stand and true to his words the boys were gone.

"Ahh!" I wailed as I completely forgot what had just happened a few minute ago and began to focus back on to Naruto. "Because of you, I lost track of Naruto and the Uchiha."

"Don't worry. I'm sure we can still find them." The Jounin said with an unconcerned voice.

"For your sake you better hope so." I said before walking deeper into the festival.

--- 45 minutes later ---

"Arrgh!" I yelled in frustration as I finished walking around the festival floor for the fifth time, "I can't believe we can't find them!"

I searched up and down the grounds of the celebration and hadn't caught even the sight of a blonde headed boy, and I was beginning to grow irritated. My feet were starting to heart, I was running out of breath from walking, and Kakashi wasn't being any help. In fact the copy ninja hadn't even said anything for a while. Worried that something might be wrong I quickly turned around to face the man behind me.

The older male quickly halted his steps not as to bump into me. I noticed that Kakashi eyes seemed to be tilted downwards almost as if he was looking towards the ground or something.

"Kakashi." I said causing the man to focus his eyes on me, "Is something wrong? You've been quiet this whole entire time." I suddenly felt uneasy when a smirk appeared under the Jounin's mask.

"Nothings wrong. I just had a great view to keep me silent. That's all." 'What does he mean great view? Hey! He was looking at my-

I let out a gasp and quickly put my hands over my butt, though I don't know why since I was facing Kakashi now.

"I've been looking for Naruto and this whole entire time you've been looking at my… at my… at my rear." I said lacking a better word for my posterior.

"Aww you said 'rear' how cute but I usually like to called it the 'Golden globes' or 'Look at that fine ass' or 'Damn' or-"

"You pervert!" I yelled to cut off the lecherous Jounin's ramblings of my ass, "You're like a walking d-"

"Iruka-sensei." I heard a young girl's voice say behind me.

"What!" I shouted as I turned around to look at a blonde blue-eyed female. I calmed down once I realized who the girl was and I immediately felt guilty when I saw the fear in her eyes that I had caused.

"Oh, Ino, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell." I said apologizing, "It's just that I've been kind of having a stressful day." And wasn't that the truth.

Ino's blue eyes suddenly shined with joy as she then smiled happily at me.

"Oh that's okay Sensei, though being that you're so stressed out I think I should maybe ask somebody else." The blonde girl lightly whispered.

"Asked somebody else for what?" I asked with interest.

"I have to leave early so I was wondering if I could get somebody to take over my booth for me." Ino said in a hopeful tone.

"Well of course I would do it for you Ino, being that you're my ex- student and all." Beside it's not like I could find Naruto and Sasuke anyway.

"You're the best, Sensei!" The blue eyed girl said while hugging me. I smiled at the affection. It's good to know that I was loved by some of my last year students. I suddenly heard somebody clearing their thoart behind me. I looked to see Kakashi, who seemed to be upset for some reason.

"Oh, Kakashi. I almost forgot you were there." I said while laughing.

"I noticed." The Jounin said bitterly.

"Well bye for now." Ino said as she let go of me and left. I happily waved the girl off before I felt a tug on my arms.

"Come on we have to go to that silly girl's booth." The copy ninja said roughly.

"Oh, no! I'm going to the booth. You're going to go and look for Naruto and Sasuke." I said firmly.

"Why?!"

"Because even though you didn't admit it, I know you had something to do with Naruto and Sasuke being together tonight." I said accuseily "and also I don't trust being near you in such tight spaces."

"What if I can't find them?" Kakashi asked in almost a child like tone.

"I guess that's your problem now isn't it?" I said snidely. I know I was being mean but after all the stuff the older man put me through tonight he deserved it.

"You can be so cruel at times, Iruka."

"Hey, I am a teacher." I said before walking off to Ino's booth, but stopped when I remembered the blonde headed girl didn't tell me where here booth was.

--- At Ino's booth---

After talking to Shikamaru, who was still a bit pissed from earlier events I finally found Ino's booth. Now sitting at the stand I probably should have asked the girl what kind job she wanted me to do before taking up here offer.

A guy wearing a wrinkled and stained yukata stopped to look at my booth. I cringed once I saw the state the man was in. He obviously was drunk due to the way he wobbled around. The drunken man gave me a sly smile and walked towards me. I tried not to gag as cheap whiskey assaulted my thoart.

"So you're running a (hic) kissing booth here." The intoxicated man remarked.

"Unfortunely, yes." I said with misery lacing throughout my voice.

"Well how bout a kiss (hic) then." The man said seductively, well as seductively as a man who smelled as if he had been bathing in alcohol could get.

"Sorry, sir. We don't serve people under your condition." I said. Actually I didn't know what the rules or standards were for kissing booth employees, but there was no way I was about to kiss sir-drinks-a lot here.

"What do you mean by people under my condition?!" The drunken man said harshly while grabbing my shirt collar and pulling my face towards his.

"Hey!" I said as I tried to struggle out of the man's grip.

"Excuse me." I heard a dark and familiar voice say.

"What the hell do-" The intoxicated man began saying why turning around but immediately stop speaking once he saw who it was behind him.

"Y-Y-Your Ka-Kakashi." The man stuttered while letting go of my collar.

"Why yes I am." The copy ninja said in a jaded matter but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was pissed.

"You aren't causing this poor man any problems are you."

"Of course not." The now frightened man quickly replied.

"Good, because if you were I probably would have to fix that." Kakashi said heinously while putting one of his hands on the man shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. I saw the man wince from the pain and almost felt sorry for him, almost.

"Now go off and play." Kakashi said while shoving the drunken man to the side who quickly took off running with his tail between his legs.

"Thank you, Kakashi." I said sighing with relief. "So I guess you couldn't find Naruto or Sasuke." I knew that was a good thing in my case.

"Nope, so a kissing booth." The copy ninja said. I noticed how all of the sudden the older male's voice seem to perk up from a few seconds ago.

"Don't you start." I warned Kakashi.

"What you won't give the man who probably saved you from being mouth raped a kiss." The older man remarked innocently.

"Mouth raped?" I questioned.

"Look just give me one little kiss." The perverted man said while giving me his award winning puppy dog eyes. I growled as I could not resist the look.

"Fine, but just one kiss." I said angrily. While smiling Kakashi pulled down his mask for the second time that day and slowly tilted his head down to mine. As the man's mouth got closer I began to feel a little bit nervous. I have never kissed Kakashi mouth to mouth before, I wonder how it would feel.

The copy ninja's lips finally touched mine and slowly we began to start our chaste kiss. It was enjoyable but it wasn't long before the Jounin's tongue slid across my lips, asking me permission to enter. I was a bit hesitant at first, but slowly I opened my mouth for Kakashi's wet organ.

It came to no surprise to me that the Jounin's tongue began to swim happily in my mouth. It did surprise me though that the older man's saliva coated muscle felt so wonderfully good rubbing against my tongue. The pink organ would repeatedly map out ever space that it could get at, but it wasn't until Kakashi began to suck on my tongue that I let out a deep and lustful groan. I grabbed onto the perverted man's shirt and pulled him towards me so I could get more of the hot organ. As a sign of approval Kakashi tongue began to move in and out of my mouth almost as if it was simulating anal sex. Soon air became necessary for both of us and sadly we had to break apart.

While taking deep breathes of air I looked at the man in front of me too see dark lustful eyes staring back at me.

"Whoah!" I heard a feminine voice say. Looking to the right of Kakashi I saw Anko standing about 5 inches away from us.

"I wasn't expecting to see that." The purple haired woman continued.

"A-Anko, I can explain." I said while trying not to blush. I failed.

"Don't bother. I just came too tell you two that you both can end your patrol duties now. The festival is almost over." Anko informed us.

"O-Okay well I should go now." I said while letting go of Kakashi's yukata, but the Jounin quickly grabbed my hand again.

"Wait, Iruka do you want me to walk you home?" Kakashi asked almost as if he was begging me to say yes. I knew that in the dating world that having a person take you home usually lead to something else. The only problem was do I say yes?

---

FINALLLY I'M DONE!!! I have know ideal why this chapter is so long or why it took me such a long time to write it but here it is.


	14. The date, the kiss, and the sex pt 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer 2: I do not own Hello Kitty but I do like her even though I make Gaara kind of bash her in this chapter.

Special thanks to Alyssa for Beta reading my story

-----

(Gaara P.O.V)

There are many things I don't like in this world, people, kids, laughter, Hello Kitty; but I would put up with all those things just for Lee, so it was for this reason why I was now standing in the center of one's of Konoha's spring festivals, which was filled with people and little kids laughing, not to mention the stands that were selling Hello Kitty merchandise, God, how I hate that cat.

"Gaara, are you alright? You seem kind of mad." I heard an angelic voice say to me. I looked to my right and allowed a smirk to form on my face. I almost forgot about the handsome leaf ninja standing beside me and how could I, especially when the boy was wearing a pure white leotard that made him look so damn sexy.

Usually I didn't like the spandexes that the adorable taijustu master would wear, but this time was different. The color of the suit some how added to Lee's beauty and made him seem angelically cute and at the same time devilishly gorgeous.

"Yes, I'm alright. It's just that I'm not used to having so many people around me." I simply replied.

"Yeah it is a bit crowded even for a festival." Lee said as his eyes roamed over the huge group of people that were walking around the festival floor. "Maybe we can try to find an area that is a little less packed."

Liking the thought of being in a secluded place with my Lee, I quickly wrapped my arm around the boy's waist and held the youthful ninja close to my side.

"G-Gaara, what are you doing?" A now surprised and blushing Lee asked me. I resisted the urged to groan as I saw how adorable the crimson color staining the boy's cheeks looked on the leaf ninja.

"I'm making sure that you don't get hurt by these groups of people. With you being so bony and weak it's only a matter of seconds before someone knocks you over." I lied. Really I just wanted to hold the taijustu master close to my body.

"I'm not weak! I can hold my own against any ninja in this village." Lee said defensively, "And I am not bony. I-I just have a fast metabolism."

"Whatever you say, sticks." I said evilly. I knew saying such a comment would anger the Taijustu master, and angered it did. Lee was now giving me an icy cold glare that could probably freeze the sun. The crimson on his cheeks had spread through out his whole face. The boy's lips were formed in an upset pout, and though I knew I should be fearing for my life at this moment (Lee was right he could handle himself against any opponent including me) I couldn't help but think of how cute my little leaf ninja was looking right now.

"Arrgh!" Lee yelled while shoving me away from him. "Ever since you got here you have been bossy, rude, and you've been very antisocial with everyone in this village except me."

'That's because I don't want to talk to anyone in this village except you.' I wanted to say but I stopped myself from doing so as I realized Lee was really upset.

"I'm sorry, Lee." I apologized for maybe the second time in my life and to the same person even, how ironic. "It's just that I'm not used to being in another village."

"I know, but how am I supposed to tell you when you are always acting this way?" Lee said so softly that it made me think he didn't want me to hear what he was saying.

"Tell me what?" I asked as my ears suddenly perked up with interest at what the boy had to say to me.

Lee looked at me with nervous eyes, his face began to change into an even darker shade of red, and his fingers began to twitch uncontrollably. Right now he reminded me of that Hyugga girl who always acted nervous when ever she was around Naruto.

"I-I-It's n-nothing. I-I mean I do not have to tell you anything." Said the brushy browed boy in front of me.

"I'll admit you're a good ninja but when it comes to lying your absolutely horrible at it. Now tell me the truth." I demanded.

"Uh…look they are selling memory bracelets over at that stand." Lee said while pointing to a far off booth.

"Lee, don't change the subject!" I yelled at the leotard wearing boy. I really wanted to know what the Lee had to tell me and I was getting quite tired of his stalling.

"But I really like memory bracelets. Why don't we go check them out?" The leaf ninja said while holding onto my arm and pulling me towards the booth that he had been pointing to a few seconds ago. I sighed as I decided to go along with the Taijustu master's poor excuse of a distraction.

As we got closer to the booth, I noticed a collection of small flowers held together on a piece of string that was spread out across the stand.

"Lee what exactly is a memory bracelet." I asked as I was curious to know what a bunch flowers could have to do with a person's memory.

"Well actually there kind of gimmicky. I mean there just a bunch of flowers attached together with string. Anybody with a brain can just make one their selves." Lee said while examining a bracelet created with violets.

"But I guess the reason a person would buy one is so he or she could remember the good times they shared at a certain event or with a certain person. Usually couples will buy a bracelet for one another so they can be reminded about there first date or first kiss or something like that."

The whole time while Lee was talking he seemed to be staring at the collection of bracelets almost hopefully. I went to the side of the booth where the owner was sitting down at. I spoke to him quietly so Lee wouldn't here us.

After our talk, the owner of the stand went behind a curtain at the back of the booth. He then came back holding the item I asked for. After paying the appropriate amount of money I took the item from the owner's hand and went back to my leaf ninja who was still on the other side of the stand.

"Lee, look." I said while standing behind the boy's back. Lee turned around and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw in my hands.

"Wow, I never saw one made like this. It's so pretty." The youthful boy said while examining the bracelet made with white roses in my palms.

"I bought it for you. I noticed that you looked like you really wanted one, so here." I said in an uncaring tone as I tried to play down my considerate gesture. I saw the shine in Lee's eyes as he stared at me, and a smile was on my face for a quick second as I watched the leaf ninja put the memory bracelet on his wrist with glee.

"Thanks Gaara, this is the nicest and only thing you've ever done for me." Lee said while hugging me. The hug allowed me to ignore the last eight words the boy had just said as I enjoyed the wonderful, but brief contact with Lee's body.

"Gaara, Lee, What are you guys doing here?" I heard a voice call out to me. I searched the crowd of people and quickly spotted a bored looking teen sitting at a table across from me and Lee.

"Why does that boy look familiar to me?" I mumbled to myself.

"Oh, that's Shikamaru." Lee said while frantically waving to the scruffy headed boy.

"Shake a what?" I asked in confusion.(1)

"Let's go say hi to him." The leaf ninja then took my hand and pulled me towards the table the miserable looking stranger was sitting at. As I got closer to the table and got a closer look at the teen's face I realized that the bored stranger was the same guy from the Chunin exam who tricked Temari with his shadow jutsu.

"Hello, Shikamaru and what are you doing at an event such as this?" Lee said cheerfully to the lazy ninja.

"Wondering if I should cut my tongue out with a kunai blade so that I can bleed to death and leave this annoying place." Shikamaru said darkly.

"…"

"…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go all cruel and dark on you two." The lazy ninja said with a now dull and somewhat sharper voice, " I just really hate sitting at this table and doing this stupid job."

"Oh, so what are you doing here at the festival?" Lee asked.

"Fortune telling."

"Hmph." I huffed as insult. I knew that there was no way for a person to actually tell the future.

"You got something to say, Gaara?" Shikamaru asked while leering at me.

"There is no way or no one who can fore see the future; and if there was such a person I very well doubt that you would be it." I remarked coldly.

"Gaara, please be nice." Lee said while gripping on to my arm softly.

"What is with you people today? Is it piss off Shikamaru day or something." The scruffy headed male said loudly. "Fine then, if you don't believe in fortune telling then go somewhere else."

"I will. Come on Lee let's go." I said while pulling on the boy's arm as a signal to leave.

"Ahh, but Gaara I want my fortune told." Lee pouted.

"What, you actually believe in this stuff?" I asked. I couldn't believe my little leaf ninja actually believed in the supernatural.

"Well kind of." Lee said nervously, " I mean who are we to decided what is real and what is not real, and besides you have a raccoon spirit trapped inside your body, so how can you even question Shikamaru's methods?"

I looked at Lee in shock. I couldn't believe what he had just said. Though every word he spoke was true, he could at least have the decency to say it while we were away from the lazy boy. At least that way I would have kept some dignity.

"So what's its going to be panda boy?" Shikamaru asked with cocky smirk. I sneered at him for a moment then finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine then, Lee get your fortune told. I'll even pay for it."

"Five dollars." The lazy ninja quickly replied.

"What?! There's no way a lousy fortune telling can cost five dollars." I said in disbelief.

"Why would I lie to you Gaara?" Shikamaru said with a phony smile that just told me I was getting ripped off, "Besides you know most of the times at these festivals stuff will be at a higher price than they should be."

I tried my best not to strangle the scruffy headed boy as I handed him a five dollar bill.

"Thank you." The bored ninja said with glee as he shoved the bill into his back pocket. "Now let's begin."

Shikamaru took the deck of tarot card from off the table and began to shuffle them. I noticed that in between the shuffling the lazy ninja would sometimes mumble words such as 'tiresome' or 'troublesome.' After a while the bored Chunin laid down three cards facing upward. I looked at the cards with interest as all three had the same image on them, a golden star.

"So what does it mean, fortune teller?" I asked bitterly as I was still annoyed with the shaggy headed male.

"Well it's kind of vague, but in laymense terms you're going to get very lucky tonight, Lee." Shikamaru said with confidence.

"That's it!" I shouted, "You give that lousy bit of information for five dollars. I could get a better foresight of the future from reading the horoscopes of a women's magazine."

"So, shall I assume that you read women magazines?" The Chunin retorted back.

"You mangled excuse of ninja, I should-." Suddenly I was cut off from speaking once a hand covered my mouth.

"Thank you for the read, Shikamaru. We'll be off now." Lee said while still holding onto my mouth. The leaf ninja then backed me far away from the fake fortune teller.

"Why did you stop me from putting that boy in his place?" I asked Lee once he took his hand away from my mouth and we were out of hearing distances from Shikamaru's table.

"Because you were being rude." Lee replied calmly.

"The fool was the one who started it." I said defensively.

"No, you started it once you implied that he couldn't do his job." Again what Lee had just said was true, though I didn't want to admit it.

We spent the rest of the time at the festival watching fireworks, eating sugary treats, and just walking around the grounds holding hands, and even though I hated being around people I couldn't hide the fact that I was enjoying myself, but that was only because I had my Lee with me.

"Hey what's that over there?" Lee suddenly said while pointing to a huge and long blue tunnel that seemed to take up most of the area where we were standing at.

"I don't know." I said truthfully as I stared curiously at the lengthy canal. Soon I felt that Lee had left my side and I watched as the youthful boy slowly walked towards the blue tunnel.

"Excuse me, miss, but what is this?" Lee asked a blonde lady who was standing at the front entrance of the tunnel.

"This, my dear boy is an entrance to the hearts of two people who desire each other. A passage into the mind of a young couple who care's deeply about one another. A journey into a mixture of passion, lust, and want." The blonde said almost as if she was trying to sell something Lee.

"A journey into what?" Lee asked cutely. I was glad to see another blush beginning to form on the leaf ninja's face after the lady explanation about the tunnel.

"It's a love tunnel, kid." Said the women.

"Oh."

"So do you two lovebirds want to enter or not?"

"What were not… he's not in love with… I …"

"Sure we'll go in." I said to stop Lee's nervous rambling.

"Please enter." The blonde woman said while stepping to the side of the tunnel's entrance.

After grabbing Lee's hand, I entered the long blue tunnel. Upon entering the canal I realized that I could hardly see due to how dark it was. There were pink heart shaped lights on the walls, but they hardly lit up the cave since their pink radiation didn't shine that far. Suddenly an object bumped into my back.

"Ow." I heard Lee yell.

"Lee, are you alright." I asked worried if the leaf ninja got injured.

"Yeah, I'm okay." The Taijustu master replied back. "Sorry for bumping into you. It's just that it so dark in here that I can't see anything."

"Hold on close to my side. That way you won't bump fall or bump into anything." I felt a pair of thin arms wrapping around my waist and I smiled in triumph. I finally had Lee against my body just like I wanted.

"Gaara."

"Yes, Lee."

"Have you ever been in love with someone? You know besides a family member." I couldn't help but wonder why Lee would suddenly ask me a question about love.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, n-no reason really. I am just wondering that is all." Due to the sudden heat I felt coming from Lee's body, I knew there was something more to the leaf ninja's question.

"Tell me, Lee, is there somebody out there who you love." I asked fearing the answer.

"Ah… well I wouldn't say out there since this person is kind of close to me, in fact real close, but yes I do love someone." Lee said nervously. I fisted my hand in frustration. Why have I never thought of the fact that Lee might already be in love with someone. I swear if I find out who it is I'll make them wish they've never been born. Suddenly a horrible image popped into my mind.

"This person you love wouldn't happen to be that pink haired girl you've always seem so fascinated with." I said bitterly as I remember how Lee would always talk about the girl non-stop.

"Well although Sakura is beautiful…" The leaf ninja began.

"Hn."

"What was that, Gaara?"

"Oh, nothing, Lee, continue." I said innocently.

"Well anyway even though Sakura is very beautiful, I am afraid she is not the one." Lee said, "In fact the person I love is not even a female."

"Oh god, don't tell me it's Neji." I swear if the destiny talking Hyugga some how captured Lee's heart, I would use all the sand in the Australian desert to crush him.

"What? Of course it is not Neji. Though y- I mean this person kind of has the same traits as him."

I grew silent as I wondered who could have the same traits as Neji. Let's see Neji is an anti-social, self- absorbed, family problem child.

"Sasuke?" I questioned. If it was the Uchiha I would be in luck then seeing how I knew for a fact that Sasuke was in love with Naruto.

"No, why are you so interested in finding out who it is that I am in love with." Lee said as the starry sky lit up his face. We had finally exited out of the tunnel and we where now at a quiet and secluded field which was some distance away from the festival.

"Well you are closet thing that I have to a friend, Lee. So of course I want to know what's going on in your life." That and the fact that I want to track down the person so I can beat him half to death.

"Gaara, I-I want to tell you something." Lee said while nervously looking down towards the ground. I pretended to look at the boy with interest while really I was still trying to figure out who Lee could be in love with.

"I…"

'Who could it possibly be?'

"I-I…"

'I must find out.'

"I l-love…"

'Once I find out I swear that person will…'

"I love you, Gaara."

---

(1) A lot of time we people say Shikamaru's name, they say it so fast that it sounds like Shakemaru. It's kind of an inside joke with me.

Not the best way to end chapter but whatever. The next chapter is going to be a graphic lemon showing which couple got laid. Who could it be???


	15. Reflection of desire

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto

Special thanks to Alyssa for Beta reading my story

-----

(Lee's P.O.V)

'Oh god, I can not believe what I just said. Why did I have to ruin everything? Why did I have to tell Gaara that I love him so soon?'

I looked at Gaara and saw that his face was emotionless. This worried me. I knew I had to say something to break the weird tension.

"Gaara, I di-"I was interrupted from speaking once Gaara's lips crashed onto my mouth. I gasped in surprise which only allowed Gaara further entrance into my mouth. Soon the red head's tongue began to dance around inside my wet cavern causing me to let out a deep heated groan.

Gaara's tongue felt so wonderfully rough and soft at the same time. I soon found myself wanting to suck on the hot appendage and self consciously I did. I bit and scratched at the red head's long organ with my teeth, causing the ex-sand ninja to moan deeply himself.

Unfortunely, there were no Taijustu move in the world that allowed me to breathe without oxygen, so sadly I had to part lips with the sexy sand nin. I backed away from Gaara but suddenly my head began to spin from lack of air and I fell forward on the boy's chest.

"Wow!" I panted out as I held on to Gaara's shirt for support.

"Lee, where is your house keys?" Gaara said huskily.

"In my pocket. Why?" I gasped once I felt Gaara lifting me up bridal style. The red head then started to jump from roof top to roof top until we landed at my house. Gaara dug a hand into my left pant's pocket and pulled out the house keys. It was only then when red head kicked opened my bedroom door and threw me onto my bed that I realized what the ex-sand nin wanted to do.

"Gaara!" I yelled as the red head began to unzip my leotard.

"Mmm, Lee your skin feels soft and smooth." The red head said as he slowly ran his nails down my chest, causing my member to twitch from the erotic sensation.

"I wonder how it tastes." Gaara then leaned his head down toward my neck and began to nibble lightly on my flesh. I moaned and shivered uncontrollably as his teeth left small hickeys on my neck. Later I felt the hot wet organ that was swimming in my mouth a few minutes ago, slowly licking away at my skin.

"Augh." I moaned heatedly as Gaara's tongue slowly moved down my body. My breathing grew harsh once the pink appendage began playing with my nipples.

"God, you taste so good, Lee." Gaara panted out between his licks and sucks to my chest.

"Please…Gaara…ah…I'm so hard right now…ngh…I don't think I can handle it." I whimpered. The red head's ministration I had caused a huge erection in my pants that was about to break through my leotard.

"Just wait a little longer, Lee." Gaara rasped out as he began to undress himself on top of me. "I've dreamed of this moment for too long, and I'm not about to rush it."

I did not pay attention to Gaara's words as I was to busy concentrating on the boy's pale and well built chest. I slowly ran a hand down the ex-sand nin's front and was amazed at how smooth and soft it felt.

"L-Lee, don't…ugh…do that." Gaara moaned out.

"Why?" I asked somewhat disheartened. I hoped Gaara didn't hate it when I touched him.

"If you continue you to touch me I don't think I will be able to last." I blushed at the red head's statement and slowly placed my hand back on the bed.

Gaara continued to molest my body with his mouth, while sliding off my leotard as he did so. Soon my stiff cock was uncovered and I groaned in painful pleasure as I felt cold air hitting the hard and sensitive flesh.

Gaara reached over me to get a bottle of lotion that was standing on the dresser beside my bed.

"Gaara, what are you doing?" I asked as I watched the red head pour lotion into his right hand.

"I'm about to prepare you while pleasuring you." The sand ninja said with his voice laced with desire.

"Whaaah!" I screamed. Gaara's left hand was now moving painful slow, up and down my member causing me to make all kinds of noises.

"So you like that, Lee" I heard Gaara said as he rubbed his thumb over the head of my penis.

"Yess." I hissed in ecstasy. Gaara's hand felt like a blessing on my hot and pre-cum coated member. It was during the red head's wonderful hand job that I began to feel two lotion covered digits parting my opening.

"Gaara, why are you doing…thiss?…it hurts." I wailed as the sand ninja fingers began scissoring my bum.

"Don't focus on the pain, it will soon go away. Right now focus on the pleasure." With this Gaara slowly tilted his head towards my erection. With my head foggy with lust I couldn't exactly figure out what the red head was about to do. It was when I felt the ex-sand nin's tongue running down the side of my length that everything became clear.

"Oh God!" I screamed as Gaara began to deep throat me. The two fingers that were in my ass were still painful but I was too overpowered by the erotic sensation of Gaara's mouth to care.

"So…good." I moaned. Though I never had a blow job before, I knew that Gaara was amazingly good at giving one. He sucked and nipped away at the top of my member with his teeth, and then he would slide his tongue up and down my stiff sheath.

"Aaahh…ngh…Gaara!" I yelled once the red head shoved me so far into his mouth that I swear I could feel his tonsils. Just when I thought the pleasure couldn't get any better I felt the two digits that were still in my anus shoving upward and hitting something inside of me that made me see nothing but stars.

"Gaara…oh fuck…Gaara, please!" I wailed shamelessly as my body began to thrash uncontrollably. Gaara took his mouth off my now saliva covered member, much to my disappointment.

"Why, Lee, I didn't know you cursed." Gaara said so smugly that I would have kicked him if I didn't want him to screw me so badly. The sand nin took his fingers out of my opening and flipped me over so I was now sitting on his lap and facing the wall. I felt the thickness of Gaara's shaft poking my back and I knew what was about to come.

"Are you sure you want this, Lee." Gaara whispered heavily into my ear.

"Yeah ask me now after you got me so riled up. Ow!" I screamed after the red head had slapped my ass.

"Stop playing around. I'm serious. I don't want you to think what we're about to do is a mistake later on." Gaara said in a crucial tone.

"I love you, Gaara, so of course I want this."

"I love you too, Lee." Gaara pulled my head back for another intense kiss; he then lifted my butt up so he could enter me.

"No, wait Gaara! We can't do it like this." I said staring at the walls in my room.

"What! I thought you said you wanted this." Gaara said harshly. From the sound of his voice, I could tell that the red head was more than ready to enter me.

"I-I do. Not just in this position." I said blushing as I stared at the reflection of me and Gaara's naked bodies in the glass wall. I saw the Gaara in the mirror smirking behind my back and I just knew that I was in trouble now.

"Oh, I see. The mirrors." The red head said while lightly nibble on my ears. "What's a matter, Lee? Afraid you might get turned on."

"Augh…" I moaned in pain as felt the ex-sand nin's member entering me slowly.

"Shh, relax. It will…ah…only hurt…oh god…for a moment." Gaara groaned out. I opened my eyes to try too focus on something too distract me from the discomfort in my butt, but I was only met with the erotic reflection of Gaara's cock entering my opening. I could see the pre-cum sliding down the red head's thick pink organ and dropping onto the bedroom's sheet. Pink stained the ex sand ninja's cheeks as he heavily concentrated on penetrating me with lust filled eyes. The whole image was so arousing that it had me moaning in pleasure.

"Ga-Gaara…hurry." I whimpered as I could only feel the boy half inside me.

"If I go any faster I might hurt you."

"I don't care just fuck me."

"Okay, but you asked for it."

"OH GOD!" I shouted as Gaara thrusted up into me with full force. I saw nothing but white as the head of the older boy's cock rested on my g-spot.

"Move!" I all but yelled. Gaara pulled out of me so that the head of his penis was resting at the opening of my anus; and with one strong shove he thrusted back in.

"Aaahh!" I screamed as Gaara repeated the process, only faster and harder this time.

"Ngh…Lee, your so…hah…tight." The ex-sand ninja grunted out.

"Ah yes…f-faster…harder…ah." I wailed while watching Gaara fuck me in the mirror. Both of our bodies were now covered with sweat and I could see Gaara's cock getting thicker and dripping with more pre-cum then before. Suddenly the red head wrapped his hand around my member and began pumping me. With the double stimulation and the arousing sight in front of me, I just couldn't hold back anymore.

"Ahh…uh…Gaara…I-I'm c-cumming."

"Me…uh…too." I heard the ex-sand nin moaned as well.

"Gaara!!!" I screamed my climax to the heavens as my seed the bed and even on Gaara's lap.

"Lee!" Gaara screamed into my ears, afterwards I felt a hot sticking liquid flowing into my ass. Tired and out of breathe I rested my head on the red head's chest as I waited for him to finish.

"I Love you, Lee" Gaara panted out.

"I love you too, Gaara." I said before closing my eyes and drifting off to dreamland, where I knew Gaara was waiting for me there as well.

-----

Aaaaaahh! This suck so bad. I'm so sorry. I just couldn't think of nothing. I promise you the next lemon will be better.


	16. Good Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto

Special thanks to Alyssa for Beta reading my story

-----

(Sasuke P.O.V)

I woke up to see bright yellow hair resting on the pillow beside me. I grew worried. I couldn't remember going to bed with someone last night, and there was no way that I had possibly gotten drunk and took some random slutty girl to my bed for a bit of fun. I'm an Uchiha after all. Suddenly, the image of Naruto kissing me by a streetlight popped into my mind. I smiled deviously. I lifted my head up to see the fox vessel's adorable face resting on the pillow next to me. How could I forget that last night I was kissed by my favorite blonde dobe in the world, and obviously since his glorious tan chest was uncovered it went farther than a kiss, but wait something was wrong.

I looked under the sheets to see that I still had my black boxers on. Hmm, if Naruto and I did what I hope we did I shouldn't have any article of clothing on me. I lifted up my boxers to see my member wasn't covered with any gooey white substance at all, nor did it feel sore from being squeezed by the tightness that I knew Naruto's virgin ass must possess.

"This doesn't make any sense." I mumbled to myself. That was when another image came into my mind. I remembered Naruto falling into my arms after kissing me. Then once I realized that he had blacked out I took him to my house and (gladly) undressed him so he could go to sleep in my bedroom with me. I sighed. I couldn't believe it, I finally had Naruto in my bed and yet I hadn't made love to him. Well at least, I got a kiss…and if I got a kiss that must mean that Naruto must love me.

My heart soared as I came to the wonderful realization. The little hyperactive knuckle headed blonde that I cared deeply about since we were teamed together, loved me. Even though he didn't say it aloud, but actions are louder than words, right?

"Mmm…Sasuke" I heard Naruto moan beside me. I looked towards the sleeping beauty in my bed and couldn't help the lecherous smirk that appeared on my face. It seemed that my new lover was having a very interesting dream, I thought while noticing the rather huge erection that was shown through the covers that Naruto laid under.

"Sa…Sasuke." Naruto groaned again.

"What this? Is my little dobe having a wet dream about me?" I said to myself as I watched sweat pour off of Naruto's adorable face.

"Ngh…ahh" My member twitched as Naruto's moans became louder and more heated. God, could Naruto groan. If I wasn't such a gentleman I'll would take care of Naruto's little problem myself……No! I can't do that! At least not while he's a sleep. That would be wrong. Besides what would Naruto think? We've been a couple for less than 24 hours and I already want to taint his pure tan body, though truthfully I've always wanted to do that.

"Ah…Sasuke!" Then again since I am his lover, I should act as such and do my rightful job to please my partner. I lifted up the sheets from Naruto's body and was happy to see a huge tent in the boys blue boxers. I looked up at my dobe's face and saw that he was still snoozing.

"I hope you're a hard sleeper, Naruto." I said mischievously as I slowly slid off the only article of clothing on the blonde's body. Saliva began to flood inside my mouth as I revealed Naruto rigid and raging member to the air. I couldn't help but lick my mouth at the sight of the boy's length. It looked so delicious with precum bubbling on top of the head and then the salty liquid would slide down the purple and twitching shaft and would rest comfortably on the blonde's engorged balls.

"Please…" I heard Naruto whimper in his sleep.

"As you wish." I whispered before slowly letting my tongue out to lick up from the fox's vassal scrotum all the way to the head of his penis. Naruto's body shuddered uncontrollably and he let out another heated groaned, but he did not wake up.

I grabbed the shaft of my lover's member on slowly began to lick away at the slit on top of it.

"Hah…ggah!" Naruto's hips self consciously thrusted upward trying to get more of my wet appendage, but of course I moved my mouth away as I didn't want the fun to end just yet. With my unoccupied hand I slowly began to knead Naruto's ball sack causing the boy to turned his head, obviously it was an attempt to relieve him of the agonizing pleasure he was feeling. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I decided to take pity on boy, so sluggishly I began to deep throat the kitsune.

At this Naruto sounded as if he was having an asthma attack. His panting was becoming frequent and moans were getting louder, and yet all the while his eyes were still closed. Amazing!

I began working my mouth on Naruto's length. I bit, suck, nibbled, and licked up and down the blonde's thick member, all the while enjoying the harsh breathing coming from the boy's throat. Suddenly I felt the now saliva coated flesh throbbed madly in my hands. Knowing what was about to come (literally) I opened my mouth wider for the liquid assault.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he climaxed wildly into my mouth. I sucked up the entire boy's seed as I liked the taste of the blonde's cream on my tongue, though it was a bit salty.

"Sasuke." I looked up to Naruto's flush and sweating face to see that he was now awake. I couldn't help but smile at the confused look on the blonde's face.

"Good morning, Naruto"

-----

Here's a lime for making you guy's wait so long for an update. Also I'm sure all you can figure out that things as not as what Sasuke's thinks they are. Also people are asking me where I'm from, so to answer those questions now. I am African-American (the real African-American since my dad was born ad raised in Nigeria) and I still live in America.


	17. But I love you

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto

Thank you so much Dana for beta reader, you don't know how much I appreciate it.

-----

(Naruto P.O.V)  
"S-S-Sasuke…" I stutter as I gaze at the Uchiha mouth which was hovering over my limp, cum covered member. My throat felt sore from yelling, my cheeks were hot and my body was covered in a huge amount of sweat. I tried desperately to remember why I wasn't at my house and tried even harder to remember why I was lying naked in Sasuke's bed.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sasuke asked me. I stared at the raven haired boy and blushed when I saw a drop of my seed hanging off the side of the Uchiha's lips.

"S-Sasuke, d-d-did you j-just…" I couldn't get the words out. This whole situation was confusing and just as embarrassing. Sasuke gave me a perverted smile while wiping the cum off of his lip with his hand. He then began to slowly crawl up towards my face. I think my heart stopped at this point.

"If your question is 'did I just give you one of the most mind blowing blow jobs of your life?'…then yes." Sasuke then placed his lips over mine causing my eyes to grow wide in shock. I mean it's not every day you wake up from a deep sleep having an orgasm, because your best friend/rival just orally performed on your member...and then kisses you!

Sasuke's tongue slid into my mouth without any objection from me, only because I was still in a bit of confusion. The wet organ began to map out every crevice in my mouth and I couldn't help but notice how hard and passionately Sasuke was kissing me. Wait! Sasuke is kissing me!

I push the golden Uchiha off of me, causing the raven haired boy to fall off the bed and onto the floor. I jumped off the mattress as well and pulled up my boxers, so I had some article of clothing covering me.

"Sasuke, what's going on here? Where are my clothes?" The Uchiha gave me a very confused look as he laid flat on the floor."Your clothes are in my living room, but…"

I quickly left out of the room before Sasuke could even finish talking. I ran down the stairs and spotted my orange jumpsuit hanging off the arm of a chair. With the speed of a demon I put it on quickly.

"Where are you going?" I jumped at the sound of the voice. I turned around and saw Sasuke staring at me from the bottom of the stairs. I noticed that he had a sad look in his eyes.

"Look Sasuke, I don't remember what happened last night and I don't know if this is some kind of sick joke, but-"

"You don't remember what happen last night?" Sasuke said as if he was surprised.

"No, I don't. All I remember is being at the festival with you and eating a lot of sugar and then I blacked out.""You don't remember kissing me?"

"What?!" Sasuke walked over to me, and again, I felt as if my heart had stopped beating. The look he was giving me was so intense and was filled with an emotion that I could not decipher.

"Last night you kissed me. I thought that meant...if I had known that you would forget, I wouldn't have-""

I don't understand what you're trying to say, but right now I'm really confused, so I think I'm going to leave." I said, while turning my back on Sasuke.

"Wait! Naruto!" I heard the Uchiha scream behind me.

"Sasuke I ha-"

"I love you."

"What?" I lightly whispered. My back was still facing Sasuke, so I couldn't see if the words had actually come from the Uchiha's lips... but even if I did hear it and even if we were the only two standing in the room, there was no way that Sasuke had said-

"I love you, Naruto." I heard the words being repeated behind me again, "…and I was hoping that you loved me too."Sasuke said he loved me. I can't believe it. Suddenly I felt so happy, but why am I happy? I've never had any feelings for Sasuke and I'm not gay, but- No! This is too much to think about. I have to leave.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but I don't like you. At least not in that way." After saying my final words, I quickly left the house without turning around to see Sasuke's face.

But even without looking I knew he was crying.

----


	18. About last night

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto

Special thanks to Dana Buvik for beta reading

-----

(Kakashi P.O.V)

I sat up high among the tree branches as I waited for Sasuke and Naruto to show up for practice. I actually arrived early for once in my life, but it seemed that both the two boys weren't even planning to show up today.

I should have been mad at the two; I mean how can they call themselves Jounin if they don't even show up for practice, but luckily for them my mind was focusing on last night. No matter how much I went over the festival in my head, I couldn't figure out where I had gone wrong.

---Flashback---

"Wait, Iruka do you want me to walk you home?" I asked the handsome Chunnin in front of me. My voice was practically begging for the man to say yes. I couldn't see how the academy teacher could say no after the rather intense kiss we just shared. The way Iruka had forced me to kiss him harder by grabbing onto my yukata definitely proved the younger man wanted me, and all you had to do was to take a look down the front of my waist to tell that I wanted the Iruka as well.

"I-I-I think?" Iruka lightly began to stutter. I could feel my member twitching with anticipation. Soon I will have the younger male under me, screaming out my name in pleasure.

"I'll be alright walking home by myself." I stood frozen in shock as I watched Iruka leave the kissing booth without even a wave goodbye.

"Ouch." Anko said next to me. I had been so busy focusing on Iruka that I had almost forgotten the purple headed woman was standing beside me.

"Shouldn't you be at home dying your hair into another hideous color?" I said bitterly while walking away from the annoying woman.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me! I wasn't the one who rejected you!" Anko yelled to me in the distance.

---End of flashback---

"Did he reject me?" I said out loud as I thought back to what Anko had said last night. Maybe he hadn't known about the real reason why I wanted to walk him home. Maybe he had just thought that I was really worried about his safety. Then again, Iruka was smarter than that. He must have known what I meant especially after the kiss we had just shared. But if he did know, why did he reject my offer? Did he truly not want to be with me, but if he didn't why was he so responsive when I kissed him.

The whole situation had my head spinning. Some people might say it's a horrible feeling knowing that the one you love doesn't love you back, but right now I would have to disagree with them. I think the most horrible feeling is not knowing if the one you love, loves you or not. Not knowing if you should give up hope or just take a chance, but I knew one thing...I'm going to find out if Iruka had any feelings for me; and I was going to find out today.

--- At the Ninja Academy---

It was now 3 pm and all the children at the academy were heading for home, which gave me the perfect opportunity to corner my sweet Iru-chan. I waited for the last student to leave Iruka's classroom before teleporting inside. I appeared behind Iruka, who was sitting at his desk grading papers. I couldn't help but smile at the way the young Chunnin would rub his forehead once he caught a wrong answer. He looked so cute I could just pinch him, in fact I will. I slowly moved my hand towards Iruka's plump bum and lightly pinch his left butt cheek.

"AAAH!" Iruka screamed at the same time jumping out of his seat and turning around completely.

"K-K-Kakashi?" The startled man said while rubbing his behind.

"Why hello, Iruka" I said with a perverted grin behind my mask. "How are you today?"

"I was fine before you decided to pinch my ass!" Yelled the Chunnin.

"Aww, I'm sorry. You want me to kiss to make it feel better?" I said while walking towards the younger man.

"Kakashi, why are you here?" Iruka said backing into his desk as he tried to get away from me.

"Relax, Iruka. I was only kidding." I lied.

"Still, why are you here?" Iruka asked again. I didn't know how to actually go about asking Iruka how he felt about me so I had to take this slow.

"I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Really?" The Chunnin said a bit apprehensively.

"Yes, really."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well, what is the question?" Iruka finally yelled after growing impatient.

"On a rating scale of 1 though 10 how would you rate my kissing skills?"

"W-W-What?!"

"That's my question, so how would you rate it?"

"Why are you asking me?" Iruka said as his face slowly began to turn to a deep shade of red.

"I thought you would be the perfect person to ask, after what happen last night." I said in a nonchalant manner. If possible Iruka's face grew even redder.

"Oh? That..." Said the blushing man.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"How would you rate it?"

"I-I would give it...uh...3?" Iruka nervously stuttered out.

"A three, huh?" I said a bit annoyed,"From the way that you yanked on my shirt it definitely didn't feel like a three."

"Okay, a 7 then." The younger man retorted back.

"Seven?" I said out loud, I was still not pleased with the score.

"You were a perfect 10, alright!" The Chuninn yelled,"Why do you want to know anyway?"

"I'm just trying to figure out why you didn't accept my offer last night?" I said, after finally deciding to get to the point of my teasing.

"What offer? You mean taking me home after the festival. I told you I would be alright walking by myself and I was, wasn't I?" I stared at Iruka's face as I tried to figure out a way to ask the man the real question I wanted to ask him, without getting smacked by the younger male. When I realized there wasn't a way to avoid it, I decided just to wing it.

"You knew I wanted to have sex with you, didn't you?"

"Ka-Kakashi." Iruka choked out. Maybe my question was a little too blunt for the teacher, but I still wanted an answer.

"Well, its true isn't it?" The younger male stared at me as if I was the craziest person he had ever seen, and then slowly the Chunnin's eyes began to take on a more serious look.

"Yes, I knew what you wanted to do last night." Iruka said in a calm tone,"and that's why I didn't want you to walk me home."

"Oh, I see." I said saddened by Iruka's explanation. It was all I needed to tell me that the Chunnin didn't want me.

"I think I should go now." I said preparing to jump out of the window.

"Wait! You're just going to leave!?." Iruka asked as if he was shocked by something.

"I don't have a reason to stay here any longer." I said a bit too bitterly to the teacher. Could you blame me?, he did just break my heart.

"Ah! That's just so typical of you." Iruka said angrily.

"What's so typical of me?" I yelled as I tried to sound just as angry as the man in front of me. "Leaving after being told that I'm not wanted? Well sorry for being predictable."

"I never said that I didn't want you."

"That's what it sounded like too me."

"You idiot! You didn't even try to figure out how I feel about you." Though it was a random statement, I could tell that it had some hidden meaning behind it...but I was still too upset to figure out just what that meaning was. So of course I continued on ranting.

"What feelings? I already know that you hate me; you think that I'm an idiot, and you don't want to deal with anything that concerns me. So what more can there be."

"Perverted fool, can't you tell I love you?" I stared at Iruka in disbelief. Did he just say that he loved me?

"What?" I asked, as now I was very confused. Iruka stood silent for a while. By the look on his face, I could tell that he was just as confused as I was by what he had said.

"I'm in love with you." Iruka repeated again, only this time his voice was much softer"I've always been in love with you, ever since that day in the Hokage's office. I never told you because I knew all you wanted from me was just sex, and I couldn't be just sex for you. That is why I didn't want you to walk me home last night."

"Iruka?" I didn't know what say. On the one hand, I was happy that the Chunnin was in love with me. On the other hand, I was saddened that Iruka thought I only wanted him for sex.

"Maybe you were right. You should leave." Iruka said as he turned away from me.

I walked towards the younger male and wrapped my arms around him.

"Kakashi, what are-mmph" I silence the man in my arms with a soft and chaste kiss, and I didn't take it any further than that.

"Iruka, you should be ashamed of yourself." I said after parting away from the Chunnin's lips. "When I think of you, I don't just think about sex. I think about how kind you are, I think about how caring you are to others, and how smart and strong you can be at times. I think about all the things I love about you."

"Y-You love me?" Iruka said while tilting his head towards my face.

"Of course I do, and I always have." I said while nuzzling my nose into Iruka's neck.

"Wow! I never imagined that you could feel the same way for me." Iruka said with a blush staining his cheeks. "Um...K-Kakashi?"

"Yes." I groaned out as I slowly began to rub against Iruka's soft rear.

The Chunnin struggled out of my strong grip and faced me with a look that probably scared all the children he taught during school.

"If we're going to do this, we're going to have to start things off slow." Iruka said with all seriousness.

"Slow?" I questioned.

"Slow." Iruka repeated. I stared at Iruka for a moment, and then I smiled.

"Fine, we'll take things slow, _very slow." _

------

….


	19. Just can't wait

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto

Special thanks to Dana Buvik for beta reading

-----

Kakashi, the man who I have loved from a far for so long has finally told me that he wants me; and not just for my body, but for my mind as well.

I would be happy with this situation if it weren't for one problem...

"Wait! I thought we we're going to take it slow?!" I yelled as Kakashi tied my hands together with a silk cloth.

"Oh, we _are_" Kakashi said, after tying a third knot into the cloth.

The copy ninja backed away from the bed he had placed me on while I had been unconscious. I grew frightened when I saw the predatory look on the Jounin's face. He was looking at me like I was a piece of meat and he hadn't eaten for days. Oh, god! Why did I let my guard down back in the classroom?

---Flashback---

"I can't believe I'm actually in my classroom making out with you right now" I said after parting away from Kakashi's lips for maybe the fourth time that day.

"I can't believe I've been kissing you for over an hour and you still have your clothes on" The silver-headed Jounin replied back.

"Kakashi" I squealed while blushing at the perverted man.

"Relax, Iruka, I was only joking"

"Well, anyway, I'm glad you actually agreed to wait until I'm ready to have sex" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Yeah about that I..." Suddenly Kakashi pulled out a white napkin from his vest pocket and cover my face with the soft material.

I tried to ask Kakashi what the hell he was doing, but I suddenly felt very sleepy as I smelt a strange scent coming from the napkin on my face, then slowly I slipped into darkness.

---End of flashback---

"Okay, Kakashi, I don't think you understand" I said as my body began to grow hot under the intense stare the older male was giving it.

"When I meant taking it slow, I meant no sex for a while"

"Oh, I knew what you meant" Kakashi said. I squealed as soon as I felt Kakashi's hands sliding my boxers, the only article of clothing Kakashi had left on me while I was asleep, off my hips.

"Obviously you didn't know what I meant" Iruka replied in a heated tone. It took all my willpower to keep my member from hardening by the Jounin's voice alone.

"Your slow and my slow are different" Kakashi said, "When I meant slow, I meant to prolong your climax and the pleasure." Once my boxers were thrown to the floor, I tried my best not to blush as my length was met with the cold air of the room.

"K-Kakashi" I squeaked out in embarrassment. The copy nin's hand slowly ran down from my neck and began to harden my nipples. I bit my lips to keep myself from moaning at the Jounin's soft and some how at the same time rough touch.

"Iruka, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to feel you like this, and the need to touch you has grown ever since that day in the bath house" As if in a trance, Kakashi leaned down towards my body and began to suck and lick at my chest.

"Ngh…aah…Kashi" I couldn't help releasing my moans at that point. Kakashi's mouth was just way too skillful at oral pleasure. Every twirl of his tongue caused my member to thicken more with each second that went by.

"Ka…kashi"

"Aw, how cute we barely started and you're already calling out my name."

"Bas-Angh!" I was cut off from insulting the copy ninja once I felt the Jounin's fingernails lightly tickle around the head of my penis. The tip of his fingers felt so good touching the top of my length. My breathing began to grow rapid and harsh and precum slowly started to trickle down my member.

"You know, I always knew that this day would come, Iruka, so I bought a special gift for this occasion" Again Kakashi's hand went inside his vest, (how many things did the older male have in there) the Jounin then pulled out what looked to be an elastic ring with a very small switch on the side of it.

"W-What is that?" I asked. Blood wasn't exactly flowing to my brain at the moment, so I couldn't identify the object in Kakashi's hand.

The copy ninja didn't answer my question, instead he gave me a lewd smile and his hands once again relocated themselves to my shaft.

Kakashi grabbed my stiff cock and a heated noise, which could only be described as a lustful groan came pouring out of my mouth.

"Now when I went to buy this I had to guess what size you were, so please forgive me if it's a bit tight."

"Wha-Arrgh!" Again I was unable to speak only this time it was because Kakashi was now trying to slide the elastic ring down my dick.

"A c-c-cock ring." I yelled out after finally figuring out what the Jounin had just put on me. "Kakashi, take it off now"

"But you haven't even witnessed its best feature yet" Kakashi hit the tiny switch on the ring and waves of vibrations were sent up and down my shaft.

"Oh god!" I screamed, as the ring brought me to a level of pleasure that I would have never thought could be reached.

At the bottom of the bed, I could see Kakashi looking at me with an amused look on his face. Obliviously he was enjoying the effects the cock ring had on me more than I was.

"P-Pervert, y-you're …ah…really g-g-getting off on this…nuh…aren't you?"

"Not yet" Kakashi said, while unzipping his vest. As the vibrating ring caused my body to thrash about on the bed, I desperately tried to keep my eyes open so I could watch Kakashi undress.

Once the Jounin pulled off his shirt, I was met with the sight of his gloriously well built chest. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who felt an intense heat in the room because sweat was glistening off of the older male's ridged stomach.

I let out a deep moan as the sight of Kakashi's pale skin made me even hornier, which only caused the ring to get even tighter on my shaft.

"Kakashi, d-don't tease" I panted out.

"But wouldn't it only be fair if I did" Kakashi said after removing his pants, which only left the Jounin in his boxers and signature mask.

"I mean, you've been teasing me with that body of yours ever since I met you"

"I-I-I didn't mean too"

"Oh, I know" Kakashi then slid his mask off to show me that gorgeous face of his, which was even now as beautiful as it was that night at the festival.

"But you're still going to have to make it up to me" the Jounin continued. He then began to crawl slowly up towards my body. I nearly had a seizure when my vibrating length rubbed up against his boxer covered groin. Thank god I had the cock ring on me or I would have exploded by now.

Unfortunately Kakashi had seen my reaction and decided to take advantage of it. Slowly and very deliberately, the copy ninja began to grind against me.

"N-N-Noo! D-Don't! Ah…fuck s-so good!" Having Kakashi rubbing against me felt so wonderful and at the same time it was pure torture. The friction of the fabric plus the vibration of the ring was just too much for one man to handle.

"O-oh…nya…I-Iruka" Apparently that went for Kakashi as well. With each grinding of our members, the copy ninja would grunt out a lustful moan. Sweat was gathering around his face, and his eyes were closed as he enjoyed the passion between us.

"I c-c-can't take…ah…it anymore" The constant throbbing of my penis was beginning to grow painful.

Kakashi decided to take pity on me and pulled his crotch away from my length, though he did look a bit disappointed. He then hit the button on the cock ring again, stopping the vibration of the device and leaving it to stay tightly wrapped around my member.

I stared up at the man above me panting and pleading silently for him to take me already, but I had a feeling that he wasn't done toying with me just yet.

The copy ninja reached a hand out towards my tied wrists. At first I thought he was going to release me but instead he just reached under the pillow my arms were laying on and pulled out a tube of lube from underneath the soft cushions.

"You keep a tube of lube under your pillow! You really are a pervert"

"Yes, but only with you" Kakashi pulled the cap off the capsule and I could smell a grape scent coming from the container.

"This might hurt just a little bit" the Jounin said, as he coated his fingers with the gooey, clear substance.

"I don't care just d-AAK!" Without warning Kakashi had decided to put one of his lube coated fingers inside me and it had hurt like hell.

"Told you." Kakashi said, as he began to move his digit in and out of my anus.

It was rather uncomfortable having Kakashi's finger wedge inside me, but I tried my best not to show it.

Just as I was beginning to feel my opening stretching wider, Kakashi decided to enter another finger into me. I could tell the newly added digit was the Jounin's middle, since it was able to thrust deeper into me than the last one.

The final coated finger was entered, and I practically jumped off the bed when all three digits hit something deep inside me that delivered a wave of pleasure to every core of my body.

"Oh, I see you like that" Kakashi said, with a cocky smile on his face. God... how I wish I could beat the arrogance out of the older male.

Again, I felt his fingers hit the same spot inside me, causing the same wonderful sensation to run through my body like before. Thank god my hands were tied together or I would have ripped the sheets apart from the pleasurable feeling.

"Kashi…p-please" I begged. The cock ring was tightening even more around my shaft, making me feel as if my cock was about to explode.

My plea had apparently caused Kakashi to think about his next move because a range of emotion played out across the Jounin's face. First amusement, then pity, and finally decision.

A hiss of relief came out of my mouth as the copy nin pulled the sinister ring off of my now purple and painful length. Once off, I had a desperate need to jack off, but couldn't due to the silk cloth around my wrists.

I heard a moan coming from Kakashi and I look towards the Jounin to see what was wrong. I saw him staring at my penis while slowly licking his lips.

"Wow, so thick and juicy, it looks good enough to eat" He wouldn't...would he?

"Y-You wouldn't?" Kakashi's head bent down towards my aching member and before I even knew it, the copy ninja's tongue was languidly sliding down my shaft. That was all it took.

My body shook wildly upon the bed as my sperm gushed from my tortured dick and on to Kakashi's beautiful face. It wasn't until I had completely finished cumming that I realized what I had just done.

I looked towards Kakashi again and blushed madly when I saw his face coated with cum.

"Kakashi, I'm so sorry. I-I just couldn't hold it anymore" I said deeply embarrassed with myself. Kakashi was probably so disgusted with me right now.

"He he…" Wait was he laughing?

I watched in awe as the copy ninja licked off the sperm that was around his mouth. He then flicked of the rest of the cum on his face with his hand.

"You really turn me on, Iruka" The copy nin said with pure lust laced into his voice.

The Jounin's hand made a grab for his boxers and in the blink of an eye, Kakashi's last article of clothing was thrown to the floor.

"Kakashi! Your so…" I couldn't even say it. Not like it needed to be said. The equipment that was now standing at attention between Kakashi's legs spoke for itself.

I have been to a lot of public bath houses, which meant I've seen a lot of men's penises, but never have I seen one so long and thick like Kakashi's. It had to be at least nine inches. I also couldn't help but notice that Kakashi's member looked just as purple and hard as mine had been a few minutes ago and he didn't have a stupid cock ring on him. The copy ninja must have really enjoyed torturing me more than I had thought.

"Kakashi, you're not going to really put all that inside me." I said while doing a head gesture towards the older males cock.

"Of course, I am" Kakashi said, as if the answer was a common fact.

"B-But how is it going to fit?"

The Jounin said nothing. He instead gave me one of his oh so arrogant smirks and squeezed the tube of lube into his palm.

Soft mewls came from Kakashi's mouth as he began applying the clear gel to his aching length. For a moment it look like he was about to jerk off, but he quickly recollected his self.

"Are you ready?" The Jounin asked after resting his member against my entrance. I gave the Jounin an annoyed look.

"Kakashi, I'm about to burst into a million pieces if you don't hurry up and screw me."

"I guess I'll take that as a yes." With his mind at ease, Kakashi's penis slowly began to enter me. I hissed as I felt my opening painfully began to stretch again.

As the seconds went by more of the copy ninja's length filled me. Though having such a huge intrusion in my anus was rather uncomfortable, I couldn't help also feeling a little completed with Kakashi in me.

Kakashi stayed still as he waited for me to get used to the feel of him. Tired of waiting I moved my hips showing the Jounin I was ready. At bullet speed the copy nin pulled his member halfway out of me only to thrust it back in with a force that could move the earth.

"AAH!" I screamed when Kakashi's penis hit that wonderful spot inside me. Again the older male pulled back only to push back in causing a lustful moan to erupt from my mouth.

"Oh god, Iruka, your so tight" Kakashi grunted as he pushed into me again. "It feels s-so good."

"Ka…shi" I could barely speak. The repeated thrusts into my prostate left me speechless. My shaft was hardening for a second time that night and I knew that without the cock ring on me, I would be spilling my cum in a matter of seconds. Suddenly, Kakashi had decided to lift up one of my legs so he could get deeper inside me.

"More" I moaned as the new position caused Kakashi to hit my sweet spot even harder. The copy ninja began to move faster and I knew immediately that I was going to be sore in the morning, but I didn't care.

"Kak-k-kashi, I d-don't think I c-ca…" My sentence broke off as I realized I was approaching my climax.

"I-I don't…nya…think I…ah…can hold it any longer either."

"Then why don't we just let go." I said, while giving Kakashi one of my own cocky smirks.

"Lets." The Jounin moaned out before slowly rubbing the head of my penis with his thumb.

"Kakashi!" I screamed as the thumb on my member was the final straw for me. My body tightened in a sheer moment of pleasure while my member rapidly spurted out semen on Kakashi's chest.

"I-Iruka!" Kakashi yelled as the sudden squeezing of my ass caused the Jounin to cum right inside me.

We allowed ourselves to finish cumming, both of us enjoying each others cum on our bodies. After a while we finally finished and we embraced one another in a cuddle.

"You do still know I love you" Kakashi suddenly said. "It's just that I couldn't wait any longer."

"I know…" I said with a smile on my face "…and I still love you too."

"…"

"…"

"Wait till I use the vibrator next time."

"V-vibrator?"

----

In the next chapter…something will happen

I love you guys so very, very much. "Kakashi's lessons in seduction" has made on to number 5 on the top 10 most read stories list on TONFA. And it's all thanks to my loving reviewers who gave me the courage to write and continue this story. Thanks everybody!


	20. Ramen for your thoughts

Special thanks to Violet for beta reading

Before you begin reading I would like to clear something up. Apparently some of my readers don't understand that this story involves three pairings which are Sasuke & Naruto, Kakashi & Iruka, and Gaara & Lee. I thought had mention this in the summary but obliviously some people didn't read that part. Now, if you do not agree with all three pairing, then I am sorry, but I will not cut out a couple just because you say so. Especially when I had planned out the pairings since before I even started the story. If you want to give me advice on how I can make a couple in the story more agreeable with you then just post it in a review. But if all you have to say is how much you dislike a certain couple then I'm afraid you're just going to have to read another story.

-----

(Lee P.O.V)

I smiled happily as I walked down the streets of Konoha village, even if each step I took did caused a sharp pain to rise in my tail bone. I looked down towards my wrist and sighed when I saw the red imprints the Gaara's sand had engraved on them. I groaned even more when I realized I might have the same red markings on my ankle as well, seeing as how the ex-sand nin had used his sand to bind me to the bed for 72 hours straight. During that time the red head had took the liberty to do so many sinful things to my body. Who could have known that Gaara was such a horn ball?

Luckily for me Gaara had left the house for grocery shopping, allowing me enough time to escape; though I couldn't say that I was completely free. The ex Kazekage would soon come back to my house and once he realized that I was gone, no Shinobi in the world would be able to protect me from the angry red head.

During my walk, I spotted something orange and yellow in the distances. As I got closer I realized the two colors were the combination of my dear friend Naruto who was sitting at the stand of the Ichiraku Ramen shop. But something was wrong. Naruto was sitting at the stand with a bowl full of ramen noodles in front of his face and he was just staring at the dish as if it was nothing.

"Hey, Naruto!" I said to the blond once I entered the shop. Naruto didn't reply back, in fact he acted like he didn't even hear me. I looked at the bowl of noodles in front of the boy and noticed that there wasn't any steam coming from the dish. I touched the bowl and was shocked at how cold it was. It felt as if it had just been brought out of the freezer.

"Naruto!" I said this time with a stern and serious voice. The blue-eyed boy blinked and looked away from his bowl of ramen and up towards me.

"Oh, Lee, it's you." Naruto said, while not sounding like himself at all.

"Naruto, is something?"

"Uh, no…I mean yes…well kind of." The blond rambled.

"Well, what is it?" I said while taking a seat next to my confused friend.

"It's Sasuke…he's…but I'm not gay…but I think that I might…he's my best friend….that morning he…so I ran away. Do you understand?" I looked at Naruto in pure confusion as I desperately tried to understand what the boy was trying to say. The fox's vessel sighed.

"Three days ago, Sasuke and I went to the festival together. Everything was going great but I had gotten a little carried away with the sweets and I blacked out. And on that morning Sasuke had…well."

"What?" I asked wondering why Naruto had suddenly stopped talking and was now blushing madly.

"He woke me up by giving me a blow job."

"What!?"

"I was so confused. Then he started saying that I kissed him at the festival and then he told me that…he loves me." Naruto planted his head into his palms and let out frustrated groaned. "I told him I didn't love him but…anyway I ran out of his house like a scared mouse and now I'm here."

"Wow!" I said in amazement. "I don't know what to say."

"Funny, cause I don't know what to do." The blonde said with a dishearten laugh. "But there's one thing I don't understand. Why would Sasuke say that I kissed him at the festival? I don't remember doing such a thing, but than again I can hardly remember anything from that day since I ate so many treats. Do you think that maybe he was lying?"

"Hmm, hard to say. Sasuke doesn't seem to be the kind of person to lie about something like this." I said after thinking it over, "But the real question is how do you feel about him?"

"What do you mean? I already told you that I didn't love Sasuke." Naruto replied.

"Are you sure?" I questioned my yellow haired friend. "Naruto, you and Sasuke seem to have developed a relationship that goes way beyond friendship. You both understand each other fully well. You've two been next to each other side for about 18 years now. And not to be funny, Naruto, but Sasuke seems more right for you than any woman in this village." Naruto seemed to be taken by surprised at what I had just said.

"But I'm not gay." The blond remarked.

"And your probably not but you have to keep in mind that love doesn't go by someone's sexual orientation, it goes by someone's heart." Naruto grew quiet and turn back to his cold and soggy ramen. I sighed when I realized I probably made my friend more confused than how he was before.

"Look I'm sorry if I didn't help solve your problem." I said while sliding off my seat. "But try to keep what I said into thought."

After giving the depressed boy a wave, I left the shop.

"Why hello there."

"Ah! Gaara." I screamed. The red head standing in front of me seemed very pissed, which was bad news for my behind.

"I hoped you enjoyed your little walk, because it's going to be your last one for a long while."

-----

I know I've been gone for such along time, but I had some serious essays to write.


	21. AN

I will not be finishing Kakashi's lessons in seduction or Object of lust for a while now. Due to the reason below.

1. My computer is f#$ to the up.

2. I can't find a beta reader that will actually stay with me.

3. Life

If I can find a good enough beta reader, I might be able to motivate myself in finishing both stories this month, but I doubt that.


	22. One more try can hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto

Beta'd by Kibafan17

-----

he doorbell rang and through the process of elimination I could already figure out who it was standing outside my front porch. It couldn't be Sakura because she was still sick, and it couldn't be Naruto because_No! Don't think about him,_ my heart began to ache at the thought of the blue eyed boy. Sighing heavily I forced myself out of the bed that I had been rotting in for the past three days. After pulling on a shirt and some shorts, I walked downstairs and opened the front door.

"Hello, Kakashi." I said; not really surprised that the Jounin was standing at my front door, my attention however was drawn to the person standing beside him.

"Hello Sasuke, I noticed that you've been missing in action lately..." Kakashi said with a cheerful disposition; making me envy him somewhat, "...So I came here to talk to you, I hope you don't mind that I brought Iruka with me as well."

"Whatever.", I didn't really care what the silver headed man wanted to do at this point. I stepped aside as both of the older males walked into my house. I couldn't help but notice how Iruka eyes were desperately looking at anything but me. Though I thought the action was weird, I didn't say anything to the Chunin.

Kakashi went into the living room, followed shortly by Iruka and myself. It wasn't until we all took are seats that the copy ninja began to speak.

"I'll assume by your appearance and the recent missions that you missed that all didn't go well with Naruto." I immediately wanted to answer Kakashi, but didn't, the fear that Iruka would react to anything that I had to say was too much to bear. I wasn't a fool. In my past attempts to get to Naruto's heart I noticed that Iruka seemed oddly close to the blonde. There weren't any doubts in my mind that the Chunin saw the dope as an adopted son. I looked toward Iruka, but saw no hint of objection coming from him.

"I ruined everything." I finally stated in a morose tone. "I thought that Naruto had finally returned my feelings and in thinking so I kissed him...well actually... I did a bit more than that, but we can save that discussion for another time." I noticed Iruka twitched a bit in his seat, but I ignored it.

"Well obliviously it seems that your actions shocked the boy." Kakashi added

"You think?" I said sarcastically while sliding down in my seat. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Talk to him." I lifted my head and looked towards the Chunin who was now looking at me for the first time since he had entered my house.

"What did you say?"

"I'm sure that Naruto was just surprised when he suddenly realized that you were in love with him. If you explain to him how you truly feel I'm sure he'll understand."

I looked at the older tan male in amazement. Was Iruka actually trying to help? And if so, why? The older male must have seen the confusion in my eyes and spoke again.

"I'll admit that it's hard from me to like you Sasuke." he mumbled

"Your distance. Your inability to talk to people, to open up. But most of all, the fact that most of the words you say are cruel and harsh... basically I think that your a...a..."

"A bastard.", the words burst from my mouth without hesitation

"Uh...yeah. And since I thought this, of course I didn't want you to hang around Naruto. I was afraid that your rough attitude would crush what little self-esteem the boy had, and when I saw you two at the carnival my fears only got worse. But after seeing you and hearing what you had to say I now realize that you must truly be in love with the boy."

I allowed a rare smile to appear on my face. I could see why Naruto loved Iruka so much. The Chunin only wanted what was best for the him and would try to protect him no matter what the cost. It didn't take long for me to see why Kakashi had brought Iruka with him. But there was still something lingering in my mind.

"Do you think he will love me back?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but you can hope."

-----

Been a long time, huh. If I have any fans left for this fic. I am so sorry I abandon you. I know what I did was wrong and I'm going to try to make it up to you in the future.

Good news: I plan on finishing this story this month. Next chap will be longer, funner, and will have a surprise pov.

Bad news: I won't be replying to past reviews because there are just way to much. But recent review I will reply to in the next chapter.


	23. Shikamaru gets a POV?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto

Beta'd by Kibafan17

-----

(Shikamaru POV)

"Shikamaru...Shikamaru...SHIKAMARU!"

I watched from a rooftop as Ino desperately searched the village for any sign of me. The annoying blonde wanted me to help out at the flower shop, like that would ever happen. She had already roped me into volunteering for the stupid festival so there was no way I was going to be tricked into doing something else.

I jump to a few more rooftops and then to the ground, only to find myself behind another equally annoying blonde. However, Naruto didn't seem to notice my presence, in fact the kitsune seemed to be too busy mumbling to himself to have noticed anything.

"Naruto." I called out to get the boy's attention.

"..."

"Naruto!"I said loud enough to wake the dead and apparently enough to get the blonde's head to propped up to look at me.

"Oh, Shikamaru, its only you."said the blue eyed boy. I immediately knew something was wrong. Naruto sounded distant and he didn't respond to me with his usual loud, hyperactive, and troublesome shouting .

"Naruto, is something wrong?"

"No." The boy said a little to quickly for me to believe him. I look at him and he breaks:

"Shikamaru, do you think I'm gay?" Oh, so this is why he's been acting weird. I should have figured out earlier that this had something to do with Uchiha.

"So I assume this question was brought up because Sasuke did, or tried, to do something to you." Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"Yeah! How did you know?"

---Flashback to the carnival---

I watched as Sasuke waved off Naruto so that we can be left alone to talk. "Okay, what do you want Shikamaru. I don't have any time to waste." Sasuke said with a cruelness that I hadn't seen when kitsune vessel was around.

"I know that your in love with Naruto." I said bluntly enough to shock the usual stoic boy.

"H-How did you find out?"

"The signs are obvious; your suddenly around him more than usual, you turn slightly nice whenever his near, and being here at the festival is enough proof that you love the boy enough to be surrounded by a huge crowd of loud and annoying people."

"So why are you telling me this." the Uchiha said now getting defensive, "Do you want me to stay away from him? Because if you do; I'll tell you now thats never going to happen." I found it amusing how love had turned Sasuke into a protective little seme. I wanted to laugh but refrained from doing so since I knew Sasuke would most likely kick my ass if I did.

"Don't worry Uchiha, I'm not trying to get in your, or Naruto's way." This seemed to calm Sasuke down a bit and his eyes soften, " I just want to warn you that even though Naruto seems like a confident person the fact is that his really vulnerable inside. Now I understand your feelings for him, but if you ever hurt him in anyway I promise I b will /b come after you and I b won't /b be alone." Sasuke smiled at me and I knew he understood that I saw Naruto as a brother and I would do anything in my power to protect him.

"Is that a promise?" Sasuke smirked

"Yeah, it is."

---End of flashback---

"Let me just say I had a hunch." I finally say, "However, to answer your question, no, I don't think your gay."

"Oh, good. So that means I can't be in love with Sasuke then." Naruto sighs in relief.

"Wait, I never said that."

"What! But you just said I wasn't gay, which means I can't be in love with Sasuke."

"Well I don't really believe in labels." I say yawning.

"But I can't be!" Naruto suddenly yells. "I mean can't be in love with him. We've been friends for so long and I never thought as him more than-"

"Don't you find it odd that you seem to be closer to Sasuke than anyone else in the village? Even Iruka sensei?" The boy's attention perks.

"That can't be helped, we're teammates."

"Whats even stranger is that you know Sasuke is in your way to capturing Sakura's heart and yet you seem to try your best to impress him when you really should be impressing Sakura."

"I-I-"

"And I'm starting to question that kiss you two shared when you were both younger."

"Okay, okay. I admit I might have had i some /i feelings for Sasuke when I was little, but now that I'm older those feelings have..." Naruto's words break off and his eyes widen as if he has just come to a realization.

"Shikamaru?!" I hear a distant yell.

"Oh shit, um...Naruto I have to go now." I say before jumping to a nearby tree.

"Shikamaru, wait." I look down at Naruto who is giving me a sad but at the same time grateful look.

"Thank you, you know, for the talk." he smiles

"Anytime, bro."

-----

This was suppose to be done on Friday but I got/still am sick. One more chap to go.

MM reviews:

Shinobicows: Thank you, and yeah Iruka finally got out of mother-hen mode in time to see that Sasuke truly loves Naruto.

darknessisbeautiful: And your opinion matters so much to me.

Shinigami24:True.

Star Princess: Aw, thanks for re-reading.

FF reviews:

Morgan Fey: Had to, so much people was emailing me about finishing it.

X-Deadly-Silence-x: Sorry to keep you waiting.


	24. Finally

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto. **

_Beta'd by Kibafan17_

-----

(Sasuke POV)

I nervously watched my coffee brew as I contemplated a plan to get Naruto to talk to me... A plan that wouldn't make him freak out just from my presence. But after what I did to him... I think _that_ situation will be unavoidable.

"I could try trapping him in an area where he couldn't run away from me. But knowing that idiot he'd try to fight me off, just so he could escape." I sighed miserably and grabbed for the coffee container, only to drop it on the floor -- the handle was too hot.

"Damn!" I cursed as I watched a huge amount of coffee spill out of the container and onto my clean floor. Just as I was about to clean up the mess the doorbell went. I decided it best to deal with the mess later and I quickly walked to the front door.

"Kakashi, I told you to st-." I froze. I couldn't believe it. The person standing in front of me was none other than...

"N-Naruto." I couldn't help but stutter as I looked at the nervous blonde on my door steps.

"H-Hey Sasuke, can we...um... talk."

-----

(Naruto POV)

Sasuke walked into his house without saying a word. I followed. Once we got to the living room we both sat down on seats on opposite sides of the room. The atmosphere was awkward to say the least, and neither one of us wanted to talk about the big elephant in the room, and I knew I would have to be the one to point it out. I had to because I knew I had hurt Sasuke badly... And not only that but I had finally figured out what the Uchiha, my rival and best friend of so many years, had meant to me.

"Um...I-"

"D-Do you want any thing to drink." Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Sure." I replied. With that, said Uchiha quickly left the room to go into the kitchen. I don't know if it was that I was just impatient, or that my nervousness had made it feel as if time was going slower, but either way I felt as if Sasuke was taking too long with the drinks and I went into the kitchen to check up on him.

I walked into the room to see Sasuke leaning inside the refrigerator. I couldn't help but admire the way Sasuke's perfect butt seemed to stick out. It seemed so tight and firm, and probably felt smooth when touched. Yeah, I was definitely gay.

Sasuke then turned around only to slip on some brown liquid that was on the floor. I tried to catch him, but only succeeded in falling under the Uchiha instead. I felt a heavy weight on my stomach, and I opened my eyes to see Sasuke staring at me intensely. My sight lingered on Sasuke's lips and I blushed when I remembered the pleasure they had brought me some days ago. Then I began to wonder what it would be like if **I **was the one to kiss him...

Without thinking about it a moment longer, I planted my lips on Sasuke's. At first the Uchiha was shocked, I could tell because he kept his mouth firmly closed. But after while his lips opened up to let my tongue in. I was nervous. I didn't exactly know how to French kiss a guy, but as I began navigating my tongue throughout Sasuke mouth I soon realized I must have been doing something right because the usually stoic boy was moaning like crazy. Unfortunately, we were both human which meant we both needed air and we soon broke apart for oxygen.

We both stared at each other, our cheeks flushed and our hearts rapidly beating... Our emotions going haywire. My mind was desperately screaming at me to tell Sasuke how I really felt about him, but I didn't exactly know how to phrase it. What would be the right words to take away the pain I had put inside the Uchiha's heart and replace it with love? What could I say besides...

"I love you!" we both said in unison.

----

(No one's POV)

Sasuke and Naruto both looked at each other in shock not believing what the other had said.

"What!?" They both shouted.

"You love...me?" Sasuke asked in confusion. Just a few days ago the blonde had said he couldn't return the his feelings, now he was saying the complete opposite.

"You **still** love me? Even after what I did to you." Naruto said in disbelief. He thought that Sasuke would hate him after what he had said to him.

"Of course I still love you. I've loved you for long time now... And I don't think I can ever stop the way I feel about you." Sasuke said, helping Naruto get off the floor, "Is it true that you love me?"

Naruto blushed. "Yes, it is. I had a talk with Shikamaru and came to realize that I've always loved you ever since I was a little kid. It's just that at the time I was already hated by so many people and if they knew that I was gay and figured out I had feelings for the "great Uchiha" I knew their hatred towards me would grow even more. So I decided to just bury my feelings deep inside of me" the blond's voice grew more nervous, " ...but I guess I buried them so deep that even I forgot about them when I got older."

"So you really love me?" Sasuke asked, feeling his heart race.

"Yes, I do."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you absolutely su-"

"God damn it teme! How many times do I have to say it? Yes, I love you!" Naruto yelled loud enough for the world to hear. And apparently that's what Sasuke wanted the boy to do all along, because as soon as the blonde did; the Uchiha attacked Naruto lips with a passion that no man could ever hope to match. Naruto groaned as Sasuke began to grind against him, their tongues beggining to battle it out. Then suddenly Sasuke pulled away.

"Bedroom." The stoic boy panted out.

"What?" Naruto said in confusion. The lack of blood flowing through his head was really messing up his ability to think.

"Bedroom." Sasuke said again before picking Naruto up bridal style. Then, with great eagerness, he rushed up the stairs with an abundant amount of speed he never imagined he had. Once inside his room he threw the blond on his bed. When he saw the scared look in boy's big blue eyes, Sasuke forced himself to calm down. This was Naruto's first time and he didn't want to mess it up by frightening the boy.

Sasuke took his time to take off Naruto's jacket as well as the boy's shirt underneath. Thankfully, the blond didn't protest at his clothes being taking off, but Sasuke could still tell that the boy was afraid as his body would slightly jump every time the Uchiha's hand came towards him. Deciding to calm him down a little, the raven haired boy began to slowly trail kissing up from the blonde's stomach to his neck.

Once his target was reached, he bit hard into Naruto's flesh, leaving a mark for all to see. Naruto cried out in pain, but Sasuke still held onto his flesh. The boy wasn't going to let go until he was sure his mark was imprinted deep into the boy's skin. When he was finally done, he began to slowly lap away at the pain and blood on Naruto's neck, causing the blonde to moan out in pleasure. Sasuke backed away to admire his work. He smiled while looking at the bruise on Naruto's neck that was sure to be spotted for miles around.

"Sasuke, when are we going to do it already?" Naruto whined. The Uchiha chuckled. For being a virgin Naruto was pretty bossy in bed.

"I was going to continue with some more foreplay, but seeing as you can't wait..." Sasuke pulled down Naruto's pants without even unzipping them. He then pulled down the boy's underwear and was happily greeted with the blonde's fully hard member. The Uchiha lightly rubbed his thumb over the head of the penis, causing the boy to groan in pleasure.

"Hmm, you look like your about to cum any minute now." Sasuke said, more to himself than to Naruto.

"Yes, now hurry up and do something." The blonde demanded.

"Impatient aren't we?" Sasuke said while taking off his shirt and shorts. He grabbed for a bottle of lube on his night stand and slowly began to lubricate his fingers. Sasuke spread Naruto's legs wide so he could prepare the boy.

"This is going to hurt, but only for a little while." Sasuke said before slowly pressing his coated fingers inside Naruto's anus. Naruto cried out in pain. The Uchiha fingers had caused a burning sting to travel throughout his lower region, making him think that the pain would never stop. Sasuke felt guilty of discomfort he was causing the blond, but knew this had to be done if he didn't want to leave a tear in the boy.

After waiting for Naruto's ass to get comfortable to the intrusion of his fingers, Sasuke slowly began to slide the two digits in and out of the shorter boy's bottom. He knew his actions had been met with success when Naruto had moan out in pleasure when he had hit something deep inside him.

"Sa...suke." Naruto lightly whispered as the Uchiha continued to scissor him. Sasuke's fingers put just the right amount of pressure on his poor little g-spot, causing his whole body to shake from the blissful sensation. The dark haired boy began to grow excited as he felt the tightness of Naruto's ass clenching around his fingers, a tightness that was just ready to squeeze his dick.

"Ah...ngh...Sasuke!" The blonde screamed while bucking up from the bed. Sasuke's fingers were beginning to hit Naruto's prostate much harder than before, which was causing the boy's body to convulse all over the bed. Sasuke knew that if he didn't stop soon Naruto would cum in a matter of seconds, and that was not what he wanted.

Sasuke pulled his two digits out of Naruto's anus to the blonde's great displeasure. He then grabbed for the lube again but only this time he coated his raging hard on that had been aching to get inside the blue eyed boy for many years.

"Um...Naruto."

"Yeah, Sasuke."

"I've been waiting for this moment for along time now so if my thrusts begin to get a bit...animalistic, your going to have to forgive me." Naruto gulped.

With great control Sasuke slowly slipped his member inside Naruto's tight bottom. The blonde hissed. Sasuke's cock was **much** bigger than the two digits that had been inside him a few seconds ago, which meant it felt much more painful.

Sasuke body shook as he tried to control himself from just pumping in and out of Naruto like a mad man. He knew the boy needed to adjust his size, but the blonde's ass was just too tight. The Uchiha felt like just forgetting about the pain Naruto was in and just shove completely inside of the boy's sweet bottom until his cock exploded... But even Sasuke wasn't that cruel. He waited and after a while Naruto gave a light clench to show that he was ready.

The Uchiha pulled out till the only thing left inside the blonde was the head of his penis. With great force he pushed back in hitting Naruto's prostate on the first thrust. Again Sasuke pulled out but only to push back in with even more force than before, causing Naruto's whole body to shake forward.

Sasuke continued thrusting inside the boy underneath him, all the while moaning like a horny dog. Naruto's inner muscles were so taut and warm it caused the Uchiha's member to feel an unimaginable wave of pleasure. The stoic boy's grip on the kitsune vessel's bottom was so tight that his hands were sure to leave an imprint on Naruto's soft, tanned skin.

Naruto grunted, as each thrust Sasuke took inside hit his prostate even harder than the last. The Uchiha wasn't lying when he said he was going to get animalistic. Though truthfully the blonde kind of liked it rough, however he was a bit miffed that his own length had thus far gone untouched.

"Sasuke...touch...me." Naruto panted out. Without even asking where, Sasuke immediately began pumping the blue eyed boy's cock. Naruto moaned when he felt Sasuke's hand squeezing his neglected member. The added hand job only increased the amount of pleasure he felt when his g-spot was hit. Sasuke noticed this and began to move his hand even faster on the blonde's length.

"Ah...oh...I'm g-going to cuuum!" Naruto groaned.

"Wait just a bit longer." Sasuke pleaded while pounding faster inside the blonde's anus.

"S-Sa...uke!" Though blonde tried his best to keep from cumming, but he just couldn't help it. Sasuke's thrusts were becoming more powerful, making him strike Naruto's prostate with even more force. The Uchiha could only get in two more thrusts before Naruto came.

"Angh!" Naruto's cum shot onto the sheets below him, whilst covering Sasuke's hand as well. The Uchiha groaned as the blond's ass tightened around his member and squeezed it of all it was worth.

"Naruto!" Sasuke collapsed beside Naruto. The two both took the time to enjoy the afterglow before saying anything.

"So do you really love me?" A tired and panting Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled.

"Of course I do teme."

"Good." The raven haired boy said whilst snuggling up to his blond, before drifting off to sleep.

-----

Ten-Ten, Ino, and Hinata gathered around their sick friend, Sakura, who had been missing in action for a couple of weeks now.

"So how have things been going in the village since I've been sick?" Sakura asked with a sniffle.

"Everything has been going well, though Iruka-sensei has been missing work quite often." Said Ino.

-----

"K-Kakashi! Cut it out." Iruka said to the silver headed man who had him pinned to the wall. "I have to be at work in 5 minutes."

"Well, I guess your going to have to be an hour late." The copy ninja said with a wicked grin.

-----

"I know what you mean." said Ten-Ten, " Lee hasn't been showing up at practice almost at all."

-----

"G-Gaara..." Lee moaned as the redhead licked down his uncovered flesh, "P-Please...let me go."

The sand ninja stopped his ministration on the boy's flesh to think about Lee's plea.

"No." Gaara said before continuing what he was doing.

-----

"Uh! Who cares about them." Sakura said in frustration. Has anyone seen Sasuke?

All three girls replied in unison. "No."

"In fact I haven't even seen Naruto." Hinata added.

-----

"Oh, Sasuke we've been going at it for three hours now." Panted a tired Naruto. "Can I take a break?"

"No, I must build up your stamina." Retorted Sasuke, "You came way too quick during our first night together and I never want that to happen again. Now roll over. There's plenty of lube in that bottle and I plan on using all of it today."

-----

The End!

I'm so bad. I had Sakura sick during the whole story. XD


End file.
